


I’m Still Standing

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Canon Compliant, Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Knockturn Alley, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions, Pregnancy, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slytherin, Spinner's End, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, The White Wyvern
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: Severus Snape ist – nachdem seine große Liebe ihn abgewiesen hat – nun seit drei Jahren im Dienst des Dunklen Lords Voldemort. Der Spagat zwischen Dienstbarkeit, der ungebrochenen Sehnsucht nach Lily und der Suche nach der eigenen Erfüllung prägen diese Geschichten um die Person des zwanzigjährigen Snape.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Untypisch

**Kapitel 1  
Untypisch**

Das Geräusch, mit dem seine Stiefel den Schnee auf dem Gehweg durchbrachen, ließ ihn jeden Schritt unnötig vorsichtig machen. Es knirschte ja doch, egal wie umständlich er seinen Gang verzögerte. Der Schnee war gestern Nacht gefallen, erinnerte er sich. Da war ihm das Geräusch seiner Schritte gar nicht aufgefallen.

Optimistisch und voller Tatendrang war er dem Ruf seines Meisters wie dem seiner Mitstreiter gefolgt und hatte sogar die warme Winter-Ausstattung – Schal und gefütterte Handschuhe – nicht mitgenommen. Auch die Kälte hatte er nicht bemerkt. Die Aufregung hatte ihm so viel wärmendes Adrenalin geschenkt, dass auch kein Schutz dagegen nötig gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich waren das Knirschen und Knacken des Schnees auch noch gar nicht dagewesen, gestern Abend, überlegte er. Das filigrane Eis-Schnee-Konstrukt hatte sich erst gebildet, nachdem es über den Tag leicht angetaut und nach Einbruch der nächsten Nacht wieder gefroren war. Es knirschte. Bei Merlin, dieses Knacken und Brechen hallte hundertfach in seinem Kopf wider. Es war dasselbe Geräusch, das Knochen machten, wenn zu hohe Belastung ihre Strukturen überwand. Knochen, die zerdrückt wurden von gnadenlos zupackenden Raubtierzähnen.

Komisch staksend bog Severus auf den schmalen Pflasterstreifen von der Straße zur Haustür ein. Die Kälte der Nacht ließ ihn frösteln, vollkommen untypisch für Ihn. Untypisch war darüber hinaus auch das nervöse Umsehen, bevor er auf das schmale, eisfreie Podest mit dem Briefkasten trat und dass er die Taschen seines Umhangs mehrmals nacheinander durchwühlte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Fast hätte er die Fassung verloren, doch dann berührten seine hastig umhertastenden, viel zu kalten Finger den ebenhölzernen Stab.

Vollkommen untypisch starrte der Zauberer diesen danach mit leerem Blick für einige, zu lange Momente einfach an, ihn vor sich erhoben in der Luft haltend, ohne sich zu regen. Ein Tropfen, welcher sich von der Unterseite der Regenrinne am Dachrand über ihm löste und direkt an seinem Gesicht vorbei zu Boden fiel, ließ ihn – sehr untypisch – erschrocken zusammenzucken. Der Tropfen tat etwas sehr tropfenartiges und zerplatzte am steinernen Boden in zahllose kleinere Tropfen. Diese benetzten unter anderem jene, die sich schon vorher an den hohen, abgenutzten Stiefeln befanden, in denen Severus nun seit zwei halben Nächten und einem ganzen Tag steckte. Untypisch für gewöhnliche Tropfen, waren jene auf den Schuhen längst getrocknet und hatten eine braun-rote, krustige Masse gebildet, die sich hoch, bis fast zu den Knien erstreckte.

„Alohomora.“ Mit leisem Quietschen schwang die alte, verwittert wirkende Tür nach hinten auf. Mit drei schnellen Schritten, die viel mehr nach Flucht als nach Heimkehr aussahen, war Severus Snape im Inneren des Gebäudes und mit einem Knall wurde die Tür wieder zugeschlagen.

Alles drehte sich. Dass er es bis hierhin geschafft hatte – gestand er sich ein – war wieder so ein eher untypischer Sachverhalt. Wer, bei allen Geistern von Hogwarts, hätte vorhersehe können, wie sich der Tag und die nun schon weit vorangeschrittene Nacht entwickeln würde? Er sank schwer gegen die eben zugeworfene Haustür und fand auf einmal nicht mehr die Kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Als er, auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken am Holz hinter sich lehnend, den Zustand seiner Stiefel bemerkte, erschrak er so stark, dass er sich polternd den Schädel anstieß und laut fluchte. Das war nicht sein Blut, dass da an seiner Kleidung klebte. Er hatte es lediglich... an sich genommen? Nein, nein, so war das nicht gewesen... Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Sein Puls fing wieder an zu rasen. Die Finger nestelten an den Riemen, schafften es aber nicht schnell genug, die Bänder zu lösen, da diese von dem fast trockenen Brei, bestehend aus... Der Gedanke fand keinen Abschluss.

Augenblicke oder Stunden später fand Severus sich, nun nur noch mit Hemd und Unterwäsche bekleidet, an anderer Stelle im Zimmer am Boden sitzend wieder. Vor ihm verbogen sich und verkohlten langsam die Überreste seines Umhangs, seiner Wollhosen und der Stiefel im Kamin. Der schwarze Rauch biss in den Atemwegen und war nicht geeignet, über längere Zeit hingenommen zu werden. Völlig untypisch für den jungen Zauberer griff dieser nach einem dicken Wälzer, der – achtlos fallen gelassen – eben einfach in Reichweite lag und schmiss damit, einem irren Impuls folgend, eines der beiden kleinen, nur einfach verglasten Fenster ein.

An früheren dieser Treffen, von denen er angenommen hatte, dass auch der vergangene sich als solcher herausstellen würde, hatten andere Todesser mit bleichen Gesichtern Schauergeschichten davon zu erzählen gewusst, wie sie dergleichen mitangesehen und miterlebt hatten. Severus hatte es nicht glaube können, war aber insgeheim verunsichert gewesen, mit welchen Details die Erzähler aufzuwarten wussten.

„Wenn er den ersten Bissen direkt in die Bauchgegend setzt... das stinkt so bestialisch, sage ich euch. Mir wurde ganz schlecht. Dieser Fenrir schüttelt sich dann wie ein nasser Hund und das Blut und die Stückchen der Innereien spritzen überall hin... .“

Avery hatte dann immer mit entrücktem Lächeln dagesessen und lauschte andächtig, als würde man ihm eben den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Merlin darbieten. Mulciber war da pragmatischer. „Das einzige was hier stinkt, sind deine Lügenmärchen, Amycus! Ihr wart da drinnen so still wie Muggelkinder beim Kartenspielen. Was du sagst, hätte ich draußen hören müssen, beim Schmiere stehen. Red' doch nicht so einen Müll!“  
Der so attackierte widersprach nicht. Severus war sich aber sicher, dass die Blässe seiner eh schon ungesund hellen Haut, noch weiter zugenommen hatte.  
Heute hatte er erfahren, wie es zu dieser Widersprüchlichkeit gekommen war. Erst waren sie mit den beiden Schlammblütern hinein in den Unterschlupf gekommen. Beiden waren die Augen verbunden, die Münder geknebelt und mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Bellatrix hatte die Tür hinter ihnen magisch verschlossen und einen Muffliato gewirkt. Niemand außerhalb würde irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was hier drinnen geschehen würde. Erst dann hatte der dritte Todesser, irgendein Spießgeselle von Lucius Malfoy, ein Gitter hochgehoben, welches bis eben mit einer Art Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar mit dem Betonboden verschmolzen war. Daraus kam und dahin ging der Werwolf später wieder, unbemerkt für die beiden Wachen vor der Stahltür und jeden zufälligen Beobachter.

Der große Mann hatte sich schwer atmend aufgerichtet und in Richtung der beiden Delinquenten geschnüffelt. Ein Mundwinkel war an seinem grobschlächtigen Gesicht hinaufgewandert. Es war wohl seine Art zu grinsen. „Fenrir, hier haben wir zwei besonders tapfere, kleine Vögelchen.“

Bellatrix war elegant durch den Raum auf Greyback zu geschwebt und hatte ihm einen einzelnen, ringgeschmückten Finger auf die nackte Brust gelegt. Severus hatte der absurde Gedanke durchschossen, dass die Hexe den Werwolf allein mit diesem dünnen Finger davon abhielt, sich unvermittelt auf seine Opfer zu stürzen.

„Ich habe von einem so wunderschönen neuen Lied gehört. Es handelt von Verstecken, Fidelius-Zaubern und Geheimniswahrern. Leider kenne ich nur die erste Strophe.“ In gespielter Enttäuschung hatte sie beide Schultern theatralisch hängen gelassen und sarkastisch geseufzt. „Ist das nicht schade, Fenrir?“  
Einer der beiden Gefesselten war auf einmal hektisch geworden. Severus hatte angenommen, dass er bei der zweiten Nennung des Werwolfs bei dessen Namen die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte, wer da eben hinzugekommen war. Die Chancen, Gesund und wohlbehalten den nächsten Morgen zu erblicken, hatten sich aus seiner Sicht der Dinge gerade wohl nicht zum besseren gewandelt.  
„Schade, ja", sagte Fenrir mit seiner tiefen, bedrohlich schnarrenden Stimme.  
„Du sagst es, Fenrir."Bellatrix hatte glockenhell aufgelacht und ihre schwarzen Locken hin und her geworfen. Sie war anschließend doch tatsächlich mit wallendem Rock durch den Raum getänzelt. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass solch feinsinnige Melodie nicht auch unser Herz erfreut, nicht wahr? Es darf kein Geheimnis bleiben, wie das Liedchen weitergeht und wie es endet.“  
Der Werwolf war kein Freund großer Worte. „Nein“, stimmte er zu.

Er würde mit der Erinnerung fertig werden, indem er seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte, die zu erwerben er so viel Zeit und Mühe geopfert hatte.

In dem verborgenen Fach, unter dem einen, ganz bestimmten Regalboden war sein Vorrat an selbstgebrauten Betäubungsmitteln und berauschender Mixturen versteckt.  
Viele seiner früheren Experimente hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er sich noch einige Tage danach invalid gefühlt hatte. Seinen Kameraden hätte er diese Mixturen nicht verabreichen können.. oder wollen. Nicht nur, dass einige Zutaten in diesen Tränken vom Ministerium unter Strafe gestellt waren, hatten ihn die ersten Male des Konsums auch völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine Neugierde hatte ihn leichtsinnig werden lassen. Jetzt - so entschied er - würde sich seine Umsicht auszahlen.

Ein klares Ziel vor Augen stemmte der Zauberer sich hoch und schwankte hinüber zur Wand mit den Bücherregalen. Nur kurz tastete er auf der Rückseite einiger schwerer Wälzer umher, dann kündigte ein vernehmliches Klicken davon, dass ein Mechanismus in Gang gekommen war. Die Bücher wurden einfach nach vorne heraus geschoben und ein offenes Schubfach rückte an ihre Stelle. Aus dem Inneren entnahm Severus ohne langes Zögern eine kleine, trübe Flasche, entkorkte diese und goss sich den schmierig-gelben Inhalt in den Rachen. Nun würde es bald besser werden.

Severus holte tief Luft. Die Wirkung setzen ohne Verzögerung ein. Vor dem inneren Auge wurden die Bilder des durchlebten Horrors unklarer. Sofort wurde ihm wohlig zumute. Die Welt außerhalb seiner Sinne drang nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durch. Eine dicke Schutzschicht umschloss seinen Körper, wie gleichfalls seinen Geist.

Gelassener als noch gerade eben ging er hinüber zum zerschmissenen Fenster. Der Rauch im Zimmer war so gut wie verschwunden. Schwungvoll hob Severus den Zauberstab und summte verträumt: „Reparo.“

Gespannt sah er den Splittern auf dem Fußboden zu. Sie erhoben sich, flogen auf. Mit der weitaus größeren Gruppe Scherben, die vom Hof draußen herbei schwirrten, verbanden sie sich eine nach der anderen und formten so die Scheibe neu, bis schließlich ein makelloses, aber unverändert schmutziges Fensterglas die Nacht aussperrte.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ließ sich der glasig dreinblickende Zauberer auf das Sofa sinken. Er wählte das Möbelstück nicht aktiv aus. Es war einfach der nächstgelegene Sitzplatz, abgesehen vom blanken Boden.  
Seine Gedanken wurden rührselig. „Accio Umhang“ - wieder wedelte er mit dem Stab, diesmal in Richtung Tür, neben der seine übrigen Umhänge an Haken hingen. Zwei waren ihm geblieben. Den einen hatte er kürzlich anfertigen lassen. Der Stoff war tiefschwarz und makellos. Der zweite Umhang war deutlich abgegriffener, hatte lose Fäden und war an manchen Stellen schon angegraut. Eben jener, abgewetzte Umhang schwebte zielsicher quer durch den Raum auf ihn zu. Severus durchsuchte mit fahrigen Fingern die Innentaschen und fand schließlich, was er suchte.

Auf dem vergilbten, zerknitterten Muggel-Foto waren zwei Personen zu sehen. Das Mädchen trug ein buntes Kleid, dass sich hervorragend mit ihren feuerroten Locken biss, die um Ihr Gesicht wallten und auf ihre Schulter fielen. Den Arm hatte sie voll Zuneigung um den hageren Jungen neben ihr gelegt. Diesem war überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Sache, so fotografiert zu werden. Die Freude, über die Nähe zu dem hübschen Mädchen an seiner Seite vermochte es ihm dennoch ein zwar verschämtes, aber nichts desto weniger freundliches Lächeln auf das bleiche Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Lily...“

Der erwachsene, aber total vernebelte Severus verlor sich völlig im Anblick der Szene, erinnerte sich an den Duft von Lilys Haaren und wie sie an diesem wunderbaren Nachmittag bei den Evans zusammen in der Muggelküche beim Kochen geholfen hatten. Severus hatte von seinem eigenen Zuhause her gewusst, wie man ohne Magie Essen zubereitete, war aber so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er wie der größte Tollpatsch Gemüsestückchen hatte fallen, das Wasser hatte überkochen lassen und sich selbst mit dem Schälmesser in den Daumen geschnitten hatte. Lily hatte sich sofort um seine winzig kleine Wunde gekümmert, als würde er wohl bald verbluten. Der gesäuberte und verbundene Daumen war auf dem Bild nicht zu sehen, da er ihn verschämt hinter dem Buch, dass er fest umklammerte, versteckt hatte.

„Damals waren wir glücklich, wie?“ Severus sprach sowohl zu seinem jüngeren Ich, wie auch zu dem Mädchen dass dieses lachend umarmte. Als er Stunden später aus dem komatösen Rausch aufwachte, erinnerte sich noch, dass die junge Lily auf dem Foto ihm bestätigend zugenickt hatte.

* * *

  
_  
Hey! Wenn du es bis hier hin geschafft hast - Wuhu! Du hast das erste Kapitel hinter dir. Von mir jedoch trotzdem eine kleine Warnung: Wenn du hier einen schönen, muskelbepackten, heroischen Severus suchst bist du leider an der falschen Stelle. Sicherlich wirst du auf verschiedenen Plattformen ausreichend FF finden wo dieses "Klischee" erfüllt wird. Mein Plan ist dem first wizarding war aus Severus Sicht beizuwohnen. Falls du auch lust darauf haben solltest: Es warten noch mehr Kapitel auf dich! Gerne lass mir doch einen Kommentar da. Weiterhin viel Spaß_

_Thylis_


	2. Oppositionelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auch wenn die vorangegangen Nächte nicht ganz nach Severus Geschmack waren muss er seinem Tagwerk nach kommen.

**Kapitel 2**

**Oppositionelle**

„5 Galleonen und 9 Sickel“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Mr. Mullpepper's, Besitzer der Mr. Mullpepper's Apotheke, wirkte im ersten Moment gereizt, ehe er wieder zu seiner Professionalität zurückfand. Seine mausgrauen Augen wanderten über den Grapen gefüllt mit Jobberknoll-Federn, dem Tonkrug mit Affodilwurzel, den Billwig-Stacheln in der hölzernen Nadeldose und der Holzspannschachtel gefüllt mit Greifenklauen-Pulver, zurück zu dem ausgezehrten Gesicht des Slytherin auf der anderen Seite der Theke.  
  
  
„Ich kann den Preis nicht noch weiter senken“, verkündete der Apotheker trocken. Der Zusatz 'nicht einmal für euch Todesser' stand unausgesprochen im Raum.  
  
„Das wird auch nicht nötig sein“, erwiderte Severus, in einer Tasche seiner Robe kramend.  
  
Die gestrige Erinnerung an spitze Zähne, die Furchen in blankes Fleisch schlugen, verfilztes graues Gesichtshaar, rot benetzt und triefend und die hintergründige Frauenstimme, die ein hysterisches Lachen ausstieß, strapazierten seinen Geist. Fahrig ließ Severus die fünf goldenen und die neun silbernen Münzen durch die Zwischenräume seiner Finger gleiten, ehe er sie aus dem speckigen Lederbeutel hervorzog. Er versuchte dem Echo des gestrigen Abends zu entfliehen, indem er sich darauf konzentrierte, mit ruhigen Händen die Münzen fein säuberlich zu stapeln und so über den Ladentisch zu schieben.  
  
Der Apotheker nickte, nahm die Münzen an sich und senkte sein Haupt in einer devoten Geste. „Vielen Dank. Beehren Sie mich bald wieder.“  
  
 _Nicht_ , fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu, als er die Zutaten in seiner magisch vergrößerten Tasche verstaute.  
  
Die kleine windschiefe Türe, über dessen Ecke ein angelaufenes Glöckchen hing, welche verheißungsvoll weitere, zahlende Kundschaft versprach, war zum greifen nahe, als das Portal nach innen hin aufgeschoben wurde. Um nicht mit dem Neuankömmling zu kollidieren, hielt der Hexer inne. Augenblicklich sah er sich mit einem überaus charismatischen Mann konfrontiert. Sein langes Haar zu einem wippenden Zopf zusammengebunden, der Körper gehüllt in eine schlichte, graumelierte Robe und ausstaffiert mit einem wallenden scharlachroten Mantel. An seinem fallenden Revers schimmerte ein silbernes Amulett: Ein in einen Kreis eingefasstes A, drapiert an einer feingliedrigen Silberkette.  
  
„Ahhh...Williamson.“  
  
Die überaus erfreute Stimme des Apothekers riss Severus aus seiner Starre. Bei dem Anblick des Auroren war sein Herz im freien Fall in den Magen hinabgestürzt.  
  
Der Slytherin hatte nicht das Bedürfnis herauszufinden, ob der Apotheker den Auroren wegen der zwielichtigen Gestalt in sein Lokal gerufen hatte. Severus drehte seinen schmalen Körper seitlich, um in einer fließenden Bewegung an dem Auror vorbei, durch den viel zu engen Eingang, hinaus auf die Winkelgasse treten zu können. Seine übliche, zur Schau gestellte Gereiztheit verbarg den Schrecken, den er eben verspürt hatte, nur teilweise.  
  
Als er das holprige Kopfsteinpflaster unter seinen abgetretenen schwarzen Stiefeln verspürte und der Auror hinter ihm in höfliches Geplauder mit Mr. Mullpepper verfiel, konnte Severus ein kurzes, erleichtertes Aufatmen kaum kaschieren.  
  
Verräterisch hämmerte sein Herz gegen den Brustkorb. Beruhigend legte er seine Linke auf diesen und ertastete dabei in der Innentasche seiner Robe zwei Phiolen: Eine mit Felix Felicis - falls es mal schlecht laufen sollte - und eine mit Acromantulagift - falls es mal wirklich schlecht laufen sollte.  
Seufzend ließ er den Gedanken fallen und schob ihn zurück in hinterste Ecke seines Geistes. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, wollte er doch möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und den Auroren bringen.  
  
Um zumindest einen weiteren Teil seines Körpers vor der Kälte zu schützen, stopfte Severus die Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe.  
Hatte die tiefstehende Wintersonne den gestrigen Schnee und das Eis größtenteils tauen lassen, besaß sie nicht die Intensität, die Straßen der Winkelgasse zu wärmen.  
Bibbernd zog er seinen Mantel enger um sich, als er um die nächste Ecke ging.  
  
Ein frostiger Windstoß ließ seine Nase tropfen. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Passage bahnte. Er schlenderte an einem der vielen Schaufenster vorbei und betrachtete sich kurz in der spiegelnden Scheibe. Ein mattes schwarzes Augenpaar starrte ihm entgegen, gesäumt von tiefen Augenringen. Sein Gesicht lang und blass, verschmolz sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar sich mit dem Schwarz seines Mantels. Missmutig stellte er fest, dass er in der Eile des heutigen Morgens vergessen hatte, sich zu rasieren. Um weniger verhärmt zu wirken, nahm er sich vor, sich des Bartschattens an Kinn und Wangen zu entledigen, sobald er nach Spinner's End kam. Zuvor würde er aber noch den Tropfenden Kessel besuchen. Die Züge des Slytherin entspannten sich bei der Vorstellung, seine müden Glieder am dortigen Kamin zu wärmen. Zwei oder drei Gläser Feuerwhisky zusätzlich würden ihr übriges tun. Prüfend wog er das Gewicht seines Geldbeutels in seiner Tasche ab und machte sich dann, weitaus beschwingter als zuvor, auf den Weg zum Pub.  
  
  
Anders als in der Nokturngasse, starrten in der unruhigen Einkaufspassage der Winkelgasse die Mauern, Fenster und Säulen vor Warnungen und Steckbriefen, die das Ministerium dort hatte aufhängen lassen. Die aristokratischen Züge von Bellatrix Lestrange funkelten ihn von einem der unzähligen Steckbriefe aus an. Eine zur Gänze verhüllte Gestalt, die ihm in einiger Entfernung auffiel, lenkte ihn ab. Dieses Subjekt - bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Severus, dass es sich bei der Größe und Statur wohl um eine Frau handeln musste – zog gerade den krapproten Mantel noch enger um den Leib.  
  
Als er seine Chance erkannte, einen Verräter oder ein Mitglied der Opposition zu überführen, stahl sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge. Sogleich begann er seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen und nahm die Verfolgung auf.  
  
Die kleine Seitengasse, kurz vor Erreichen der magischen Menagerie, brachte den Slytherin auf die Idee für seinen nächsten Schachzug. Mit ausladenden, schnellen Schritten zog er an der verfolgten Person vorbei, nur um diese dann kurzerhand an ihrem Mantelkragen zu packen und in die enge Passage zu zerren. Der Krieg hatte schon nach wenigen Jahren Narben in seinen Verhaltensmustern hinterlassen. Verborgen im Schatten der steinernen Häuserwände nutze Severus sogleich seinen rechten Unterarm um diesen Unglücksraben an die Hauswand zu pressen. Drohend hatte er seinen schwarzen Zauberstab in seiner Linken erhoben.  
  
Der spitze Schrei, den die Gestalt ausstieß, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Genießerisch sog der Slytherin die daraus sprechende Angst in sich auf. Er genoss das so ausgedrückte Machtgefälle zwischen ihnen beiden. Der gehetzte Klang ihrer Stimme wirkte zusätzlich erstaunlich anziehend auf ihn.  
  
"Wenn deine Hand auch nur zuckt..", zischte Severus ruhig und überließ die restliche Drohung der Vorstellungskraft seines Gegenübers.  
  
Als sich ihre behandschuhten Finger daraufhin flach an die Hauswand pressten, wagte er Slytherin einen Blick in die Tiefen der Kapuze. Die Leichtigkeit fiel sogleich wie eine vage Erinnerung binnen eines einzigen kurzen Momentes von ihm ab. Es waren ein smaragdgrünes Augenpaar, die Pupillen vor Schreck geweitet, dass ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Was denkst du was du hier machst?"  
  
"Du tust mir w- "  
  
"Ach?", unterbrach Severus sie sogleich schroff: "Ich tue dir weh? Was ist, wenn sie dich hier entdecken? Hast du auch nur eine Idee, was sie mit dir anstellen würden?!" Auch wenn die Sätze ihm in Zorn einfach so über die Lippen flossen, bereitete ihm das viele Sprechen Unbehagen.  
  
Als das Bild von ihr, an Stelle der zwei Deliquenten der gestrigen Nacht, in seinen Gedanken Form annahm, wurde seine Wut noch weiter angefacht. Der Raum in seiner Brust wurde enger. Er empfand einen stechenden Schmerz bei der Vorstellung, dass der Werwolf ihr die gleiche Zuwendung zuteil werde ließ  
  
"Sie?", wiederholte sie, ihr Kinn trotzig erhoben und fügte so gleich "Du meinst Ihr" mit einer heiseren, erstickten Stimme hinzu.  
  
Sie standen so sich nah. Wenn sie sprach, konnte er den Duft von Zahnpasta, Salbei und Minze, wahrnehmen.  
Sein leerer Magen hingegen stieß den Geruch von Magensäure aus. Severus hatte den Geschmack auf der eigenen Zunge. Sein rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben und sein zorniger Gesichtsausdruck wurde durch eine Note Spott ergänzt.  
  
"Offensichtlich ist dir der Ernst deiner Lage nicht bewusst."  
  
"Drohst du mir, Severus?"  
  
Als Antwort stieß er ein kurzes, hämisches Lachen aus. Dass sie auch nur den Verdacht hegte, dass sie von ihm Gefahr zu befürchten hatte, war mehr als bizarr.  
Nur widerwillig kam er ihrem Wunsch nach, nahm seinen Griff von ihr und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Diesen so gewährten Freiraum nutze sie sogleich. Sie stolperte ein Paar Schritte tiefer in die Seitengasse hinein.  
Im nächsten Augenblick erbrach sie Teile ihres heutigen Frühstücks auf das Kopfsteinpflaster vor ihr.  
"Bei Salazar!", entkam es Severus unüberlegt, die schwarzen Augen weit aufgerissen.  
Auf leisen Sohlen folgte er ihr und leistete hilflose Gesellschaft, als sie ihre Kapuze in den Nacken schob und ihre flammenden Mähne der Kälte preis gab.  
  
"Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet", sprach sie leise keuchend, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm und wischte sich dabei mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.  
  
"Ich bringe dich zu deinem Heiler."  
Ehe er den Gedanken final durchdacht hatte, waren die Worte schon hastig über seine Lippen geflossen.  
  
"Meine Güte Severus.. krieg dich wieder ein", erwiderte die Hexe spöttisch und fand dabei Halt, mit ihrem Rücken an der Hauswand. Die Sommersprossen auf der kalkweißen Leinwand zuckten nervös. Recht beiläufig strich sie sich einen Schwung Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Verheißungsvoll fielen diese nun über ihre Schulter hinab auf ihr verhülltes Dekolleté und umschmeichelten ihre Taille.  
  
"Das wollte ich nicht..."  
  
"So Reumütig? Bist du das auch bei den anderen Opfern?"  
  
"Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung, wenn wir einfach mal beim Thema bleiben würden?", entgegnete der Slytherin ihr schlicht, die vor Nervosität zitternden Hände in seinen Robentaschen vergrabend. Trotz der bitteren Kälte hatte sich im Laufe des Wortgefechtes ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seinen Handinnenflächen gebildet.  
  
"Herje Sev."  
Der Spitzname kam ihr so leicht über die Lippen. Ein mattes Rot schlich sich auf seine Wangen. "Das mit der Übelkeit hatte nichts.... na ja, nur wenig mit dir zu tun. Das ist nun mal so wenn man Schwanger ist."  
  
"Du bist ... Was?!"  
  
Sie lächelte stolz und nickte. Den Trotz verbarg sie nur mühsam. „Deine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe habe ich schon immer an dir gemocht“, erwiderte sie neckisch: „Ja, Sev, James und ich erwarten ein Kind. Und eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu Ollivander, bevor mich diese sanfte und freundschaftliche Geste deinerseits von diesem Weg abgebracht hat."  
  
"Wie? Was?!", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige fassungslos und langte dabei nach ihrer Schulter, die sie ihm sogleich wieder entzog.  
 _Sie scherzt nur_ , dachte Severus und besah sie mit einem weiteren, kritischen Blick. Sie war schlank wie eh und je. Da war kein verräterisches Bäuchlein zu finden, nur die sinnlichen Kurven, die er schon zu Schulzeiten begehrt hatte.  
"James.. nun ja, sein Zauberstab muss repariert werden", erwiderte die Hexe sichtlich belustigt über die Reaktion ihres Gegenübers.  
  
Zwar war die Information, dass Potter zur Zeit unbewaffnet und schutzlos war, ein kleiner Silberstreif im Leben des Slytherin, jedoch bedeutete dies auch, dass dieser herumstolzierende Unrat seine schwangere Ehefrau großer Gefahr aussetze. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Severus schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, dass die beiden verheiratet waren und folglich diese Verschwendung von Magie mit Erfolg seine Klauen in die Hexe geschlagen hatte, brachte Severus ohnehin schon übervolles Fass zum Überlaufen. Die Flüche in seiner Kehle erstickend, schlug er zum Ausgleich kurzerhand mit seiner geballten Faust gegen die geklinkerte Hauswand zu seiner Rechten. Der pochende Schmerz in den Knöcheln und der entsetze Blick der rothaarigen Hexe holten ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. _Gut so._  
  
"Wie kann dieses minderwertige Individuum es wagen dich in diesem Zustand zu Ollivander zu schicken? Wegen seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit seinen Zauberstab entsprechend pfleglich zu behandeln?", knurrte Severus leise und schwer atmend: "Er kann dich nicht schützen Lily. Komm mit mir."  
  
"Was?! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Hörst du dich überhaupt reden? Minderwertiges Individuum?! Wie kommst du auf diese wahnwitzige Idee, dass ich einem wie dir vertrauen würde?!"  
Ihre Antwort war reines Benzin für das Feuer, dass sich in seinem Brustkorb ausgebreitet hatte. Mühsam wog er die nächsten Worte ab und presste sie zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, um Lily nicht noch weiter zu verärgern.  
"Ich..Ich meine: Komm mit mir nach Spinner's End. Niemand wird dich dort vermuten. Du wirst endlich sicher sein. Ich kann und werde euch beschützen, Lily."  
  
Die wenigen Schritte die sie benötigte um nah an ihn heran zu treten, hallten in der Seitengasse wieder.  
Severus, gebannt auf die vollen Lippen der Hexe starrend, schien keine Luft zum Atmen zu finden, während er ihre Antwort ersehnte. Lily hingegen sah recht nachdenklich zu ihm auf, hob eine Hand um diese auf Severus linken Unterarm zu legen. "Wir verstecken uns vor dir Severus, vor dir und den anderen Todessern." Die Sanftheit dieser Geste stand im totalen Kontrast zu dem harten Urteil, dass sie soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Wusste sie, dass sich sein Dunkles Mal dort befand, wo sie ihn eben berührt hatte oder war es reiner Zufall gewesen?  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige starrte Lily ausdruckslos an. Diese löste sich von ihm, doch ehe sie an ihm vorbei rangieren konnte, um zurück auf die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, vertrat ihr der Hexer den Weg. Er überragte sie um einiges und baute sich auf, soweit seine schmale Gestalt dies zuließ. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Sie lächelte in tiefer Traurigkeit ehe sie wenige Wimpernschläge später verschwand. Sie war an Ort und Stelle disappariert.  
  
Fahrig griff seine Hand ins Leere, dort wo sie sich zuvor befunden hatte. Ein schweres, langanhaltenes Seufzen ging in ein Knurren über, als er sich aus der Seitengasse heraus bewegte. Sich seiner Situation und der Umstände allmählich wieder bewusst werdend, hob Severus den Kragen seiner Robe an und verbarg Teile seines Gesichts dahinter. Der schneidene Windzug erinnerte ihn an seine vorheriges Absichten.  
 _Zwei Feuerwhisky wären jetzt genau das richtige_ , gestand er sich zu und schüttelte einen Klumpen Eismatsch vom Stiefel. _Zu den anderen fünf Gläsern..._  
  
Seine Schritte führten ihn jedoch nicht zum Ausgang der Winkelgasse, zum Tropfenden Kessel. Statt dessen schlug er den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, zur Nokturmgasse.  
  
Galt sie immer noch als zwielichtig und heruntergekommen, erlebte dieser kleine Kosmos seit Kurzem einen beträchtlichen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. _Es ist ein Naturgesetz_ , dachte Severus bitter, als er mit hängenden Schultern die Treppen hinab in die Gasse stieg. _Wenn irgendwo der Trog bis zum Überlaufen gefüllt ist, dann kommen diese Viecher von allen Seiten angerannt_. Den Kopf gesenkt, hinter aufgestelltem Kragen und dem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar verborgen, ließ er den Blick schweifen. Anhänger, Sympathisanten oder auch nur Nutznießer des dunklen Lords tummelten sich hier zuhauf. Waren die Kapuzen zuvor immer tief in die Gesichter gezogen, wankten nun Spitzhüte, Pillboxen, gefiederte Batist-Hüte oder Zylinder auf den Köpfen der Hexen und Magier umher. Häufig stellten diese Extravaganz, verziert mit schmückenden Artefakten oder eindeutigen Zustimmungsbekundungen, den entweder kürzlich oder schon langfristig erlangten Reichtum zur schau.  
  
Die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt bahnte sich Severus mühseelig den Weg durch die enge Gasse und schob sich an wärmenden Leibern vorbei. Eine runzelige, gebeugte Hexe packte den Slytherin am Arm und hielt ihm sogleich eine Phiole mit der Aufschrift "Basiliskzahn Pulver" vor die Nase. "Acromantulagift und Tentakelsamen kann ich dir auch bieten", zischte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu, während Severus die Alte mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung, wie ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchte.  
  
Der Pfandleiher, der auch in diesen Zeiten gute Geschäfte machte, bugsierte gerade einen unliebsamen Kunden aus seinen Geschäftsräumen, als Severus die Türe zum 'The White Wyvern' aufschob. Rauch schlug dem jungen Hexer entgegen und der Gestank nach abgestandenen Butterbier, süßem Met und dem Schweiß zahlloser Kunden stand in der Luft. Sehnsüchtig rief Severus sich den Duft nach Salbei und Minze in Erinnerung.  
"Es ist mir gleich, wie oft das Ministerium seine Unwahrheiten wiederholt" die fast zahnlose Gestalt hinter der Theke sah auf und ranzte sogleich "Tür zu!" in Severus Richtung, ehe er in seinem zuvor geführten Monolog fortfuhr: " Immer wieder behauptete Unwahrheiten werden nicht zu Wahrheiten.. sondern, was schlimmer ist, zu Gewohnheiten!"  
Die kleine Schar von Gästen auf der anderen Seite des Tresens nickte verhalten oder brummte zustimmungsvoll. Severus lächelte matt.  
  
Um ein paar Sickel und Knuts erleichtert fand Severus sich wenig später, ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky in seiner Linken, den Kopf schwer gestützt auf seine Rechte unweit des Kamines des 'The White Wyvern' wieder.  
Er hatte es unzweifelhaft verbockt. Auch wenn der Anblick der feurigen Locken, stürmisch ineinander verworren und in der tiefstehenden Wintersonne schimmernd ihm eindeutig zugesetzt hatten, hätte er es besser wissen sollen und nicht sofort Potter attackieren dürfen.  
Anders als ein wildgewordenes Erumpent, hätte er wesentlich subtiler vorgehen sollen. Vielleicht wäre dann sogar, um der guten alten Zeiten willen, ein längeres Gespräch und ein Drink im Kessel für ihn drin gewesen.  
 _Ein Drink? Für eine Schwangere?_ , korrigierte sich der Slytherin zugleich gedanklich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. _'Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lily' hätte ich sagen sollen_ , überlegte Severus weiter, die Aufmerksamkeit dem Gefäß in seiner Hand und dessen klaren Inhalt zuwendend. _Nein.. lieber würde ich an meiner eigenen Galle ersticken, bevor ich ihr zu solch einem Fehltritt gratulieren würde._  
Der Gedanke, dass Lily - seine Lily - nun eine richtige Familie mit diesem Ausschuss...diesem unnützen Blutsverräter gegründet hatte, riss dem Slytherin ein tiefes und schmerzhaftes Loch in die Brust. Das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Fratze verziehend, klammerte er sich haltsuchend an das Getränk in seiner Hand und leerte es sogleich. Das, dem Spirituosen den Namen verleihende typische, Brennen des Schnaps, verschaffte ihm Erleichterung und so trank er weiter.  
  
Der Wirt verstand es meisterlich, die Gläser seiner Kundschaft niemals allzu lange leer verbleiben zu lassen und erst als Severus gerade so noch stehen – und apparieren – konnte, verließ er die wärmende Stube und fand seinen Weg zurück nach Spinner's End.  
  
Schwankend riss er seine Haustür auf und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das nächste Sofa fallen. Im einfallenden Sonnenlicht der untergehenden Sonne konnte er die aufsteigenden Staubpartikel tanzen sehen, während er langsam seine Augen schloss.


	3. Der einzig gangbare Weg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem das Treffen mit seiner großen Liebe nicht so verlaufen ist wie Severus es sich gewünscht hätte, bekommt er unverhofft besuch in Spinner's End.

**Kapitel 3**  
**Der einzig gangbare Weg**

  
  
  
Ein lautes Poltern ließ ihn aufschrecken. Severus öffnete seine Augen und hob müde den Kopf. Verschlafen schmatzend befeuchtete er seine Lippen. Der Geschmack von Feuerwhisky und der Nokturngasse hingen ihnen noch an. Ehe sich die Orientierungslosigkeit in seinem Geist legen konnte, schwoll das Dröhnen und Donnern weiter an.  
„Snape!“, schalte es aus Richtung des Einganges. In der ihm wohlbekannten Bassstimme schwangen unüberhörbar Ungeduld und Gereiztheit mit. „Mach auf!“ Kräftige Schläge gegen das Holz der Eingangstür begleiteten die Rufe. „Beweg' deinen Zinken her!“  
  
„Verschwinde Mulciber.“  
Benommen fuhr sich Severus mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht, als er sich schwerfällig auf die Beine kämpfte. Begleitet von einem herzhaften Gähnen schwankte er der Quelle der Unruhe entgegen. Ehe der Störenfried zu einem weiteren Schwall von Schlägen ansetzen konnte, zog dessen Inhaber die Türe auf und sah sich konfrontiert mit den grimmigen Fratzen Mulcibers und Averys. In der Ferne hinter ihnen dämmerte Tageslicht. Es war entweder sehr später Nachmittag oder der nächste Morgen.  
Lässig sank der Schwarzhaarige mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Holz der Zarge und zwang sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Was braucht ihr?“ Beim Reden brannte sein Atem vom Feuerwhisky.  
Erheitert glucksend holte Mulciber mit seinen massigen Arm aus um den schlaksigen Magier an seiner Seite am Nacken zu packen und ihn so, achtlos an Severus vorbei, in die Wohnung zu stoßen.  
Hatten die Beiden seit jeher eine recht harte Gangart miteinander, wunderte sich Severus jedoch über das klagende Wimmern, dass Avery von sich gab, als Mulciber ihn grob ins Wohnzimmer bugsierte. Dann erst bemerkte der Gastgeber den Grund für Averys kalkbleiches Gesicht.  
„Unsere Prinzessin auf der Linse hier hat einen Sprengfluch von dem dreckigen Blutsverräter Potter abbekommen“, bemerkte der breitschultrige Slytherin, der sich, mehr erheitert als besorgt, Severus zuwandte.   
„Auf der Erbse“, korrigierte Severus seinen Besucher, der es aufgrund seines N.E.W.T in Muggelkunde eigentlich hätte besser wissen sollen. Gebannt von dem schaurigen Anblick zog Severus die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Averys Weg über die Holzdielen säumten feine, hellrote Tropfen. Die Spur verlief bis hinüber zum Sofa. Eben hatte es Severus noch als Schlafstatt gedient. Jetzt ließ der verletzte Zauberer sich kraftlos schnaufend darauf niedersinken.  
Der linke Arm triefte Rot und seine Haut hing, gleichsam dem Stoff der Robe, in grausigen, versengten Fetzen hinab. In der Kapuze, die er in den Nacken zurückgeschlagen hatte, prangte ein großes Brandloch. Das kurze, aschblonde Haar des Zauberers war an der linken Seite über seinem Ohr angekokelt und kräuselte sich.  
  
Es war Mulcibers hämische Stimme, die Severus aus seiner Trance riss: „Was auch immer! Flick ihn wieder zusammen. Und mir Greifenklauenpulver oder besser noch dieses andere Zeugs. Wehe du bist wieder so geizig wie beim letzten Mal.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd und geringschätzig schnalzend schwankte Severus Blick zwischen seinen zwei neu Ankömmlingen. „Warum bei Merlins beneidenswerten Henker geht ihr mit so etwas nicht zu einem Heiler?“, erkundigte sich Severus ungewohnt gesprächig. Die Getränke, denen er seinen beißenden Atem verdankte, hatten seine Zunge gelockert.  
Mulciber antwortete nicht auf seine Frage und hielt ihm stattdessen den ausgestreckten Arm in einer fordernden Geste entgegen. „Das Pulver, Snape. Dann kümmerst du dich um das da.“ Mit der anderen Hand zeigte er hinter sich in Richtung Sofa. Der Angesprochene ließ sich nur kurz ablenken, ignorierte die herumfuchtelnde Hand und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Mulciber hob seinerseits abwartend seine sehr helle Braue, lachte nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden dann aber herzlich auf. „Super Idee, Snape. Füll du schon mal die Patienteninformation aus, während ich den Fleischhaufen da bei den Heilern im St. Mungo anmelden gehe.“ Der so titulierte Fleischhaufen teilte seine rissigen Lippen für ein wehleidiges Stöhnen und entblößte dabei die Zahnlücke, die zwischen seinen oberen Schneidezähnen prangte. Er wälzte sich hin und her und wäre auf den Boden gestürzt. Sein Begleiter bemerkte das gerade noch rechtzeitig und schob den Verletzten mit dem Knie wieder zurück, jede unnötige Mühe vermeidend.  
„Wenn ihm diese Firstclass-Behandlung dann noch nicht reicht“, fuhr der große Mann fort, als wäre nichts gewesen „weiß ich aus sicheren Quellen, dass in Askaban eine ganze Schar hilfsbereiter Persönlichkeiten harrt, sich seiner geistigen und körperlichen Gesundheit anzunehmen.“ Amüsiert über seinen eigenen Witz glucksend, strahlte er ihren Gastgeber fröhlich an.  
„Faszinierend, Mulciber.“ Severus Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Dein Mitgefühl wird nur noch durch deinen Sarkasmus übertroffen.“ Er nickte zustimmend. Da der ungebetene Gast eh keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er seine Dosis erhalten hatte, knirschte Severus entnervt mit seinen Backenzähnen, schluckte die nächste beißende Bemerkung herunter und ging hinüber zu dem große Wandschrank.  
„Quatsch keine Opern, Snape!“ Der komödiantische Unterton war aus Mulcibers Stimme verschwunden. „Meinst du vielleicht, wir sind aus Sentimentalität und in Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit und Freundschaft hier aufgeschlagen? Dieser Scheißkerl Potter hat uns zur Flucht gezwungen. Hätte unser feiner Kamerad Avery nicht im Weg gestanden, hätte der Fluch genau so gut mich treffen können!“ Mulciber fluchte unflätig. „Verdammt, gib mir das Zeug! Sonst bekomme ich noch eine Post-reumatische Verspastungsstörung!“  
  
Severus Hand, die auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Kistchen durch die engen Regale huschte, verharrte kurz. Einen Moment überlegte der Zauberer, ob er seinen Gast abermals korrigieren sollte. Dann bemerkte er, dass das Kästchen, über dem seine knorrigen Finger gerade schwebten, die war, die er gesucht hatte. „Schon gut“, murmelte Severus, entnahm dem Behältnis drei verschieden beschriftete, verkorkte Fläschchen und trat von dem Schrank zurück.  
Das eine Gefäß ging an Mulciber. Gekonnt und ohne zu Zögern wurde es entkorkt, an die Lippen gesetzt und in einem Zug geleert.  
Severus hatte nun endlich Gelegenheit sich Averys Behandlung anzunehmen. Auf dem Weg zum Sofa schnappte er sich zwei Pipetten von einem Beistelltisch. Der verletzte Todesser war vor Schmerzen wimmernd auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken.  
Der Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe hing, ebenso wie Averys Fleisch, nur noch in blutigen Streifen von dem hinab, dessen Struktur Severus grob als Arm identifizieren konnte.  
Den versengten Stoff wischte er beiseite. In die eine Pipette füllte er vorsichtig Diptam, in die andere die zähflüssige Murtlap-Essenz. Beide Tinkturen träufelte er anschließend großzügig auf die klaffenden Wunden und das zerstörte Fleisch. Avery kommentierte dies mit einer Mischung aus Schreien und Stöhnen. Severus fiel auf, wie der Bereich am Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal sein sollte, sich besonders rasch und als erstes wieder zurückbildete. Das zerstörte Erkennungszeichen aller wahren Todesser schuf sich sofort neu und sah frisch und lebendig aus, wie es sein sollte.  
Die so benetzte Haut wandelte sich auf bizarre Art und Weise und fesselte Severus Blick. Nur der sirrende Schild seiner Okklumentik verhinderte, dass die Übelkeit in ihm Überhand nahm. Anders als ein paar seiner Kameraden, die sich sonst solcher Verletzungen annahmen, hatte Severus keine Erfahrung damit oder auch nur eine Unterweisung von einem Heiler erhalten.  
Die weißlich gelben Brandblasen lösten sich, die Adern und Sehnen verwuchsen und das rohe, blanke Fleisch nahm wieder einen gesunden, rosigen Ton an. Nach nur wenigen Minuten, die Mulciber dazu nutzte, ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, erinnerten einzigst Severus blutige Hände an die Verletzung. Averys Klagen erstarb und er schloss erleichtert die flirrenden Lider. Severus sah an sich hinab, starrte ausdruckslos auf seine Hände und erkannte, dass selbst unter seinen Fingernägeln das Blut seines Kameraden zu gerinnen schien.  
„I-Ich geh mir Avery abwaschen“, sagte Severus leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Gästen, da diese mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
Auf dem kurzen Weg zur Küche, die er mehr als Labor, denn zur Zubereitung von Mahlzeiten nutzte, wandelte sich sein ruhiger Gang in ein unkoordiniertes Stolpern und Hasten. Er schmeckte die aufsteigende Magensäure in seinem Mund. Als er am Wasserhahn riss, hinterließen seine Finger schmierige rote Spuren unzweifelhafter Herkunft.  
Dass, den Verstand umhüllende Okklumentik Schild bekam ein paar Risse. Eine Mischung aus Whisky und Magensäfte in das Waschbecken spuckend, krallte er sich an dessen Rand fest. Erst als sein Magen leer war, sank seine Brust gegen das teilnahmslose, kalte Becken und er seufzte schwer.  
  
  
Es vergingen viele zähe Momente, bis Severus sich wieder gefangen hatte. Niemand hatte sich nach ihm erkundigt und als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer schlich, hatte sich Mulciber zu Avery auf das Sofa gequetscht und ließ einen Redefluss auf den anderen Todesser niederregnen  
  
„Ah! Sehr gut! Snape!“ Kurz sah der platinblonde Magier auf, dessen kurze Haarsträhnen verschwitzt an der Stirn klebten. Mit fiebrigem Blick starrte er zu ihm hinüber. „Und das.. ja genau deshalb ist es der einzig gangbare Weg! Die Muggel brauchen einen strengen Hirten mit hervorragend abgerichteten Hütehunden. Das Schlammblut darf unter den Schafen der Wolf sein, so lange es seinen Kopf geduckt und das Maul geschlossen hält. Sicherheitshalber sollte man ihnen auch die Zauberstäbe nehmen. Kann eh nicht verstehen, wer denen überhaupt noch welche verkauft. Aber so kommen sie zumindest nicht auf krumme Ideen. Und die Blutsverräter... nun, für die habe ich auch keinen guten Vorschlag.“ Mulciber wedelte genervt mit der Hand am ausgestreckten Arm herum. „Weg müssen die. Einfach weg. Diese Fanatiker, die an dem Abkommen für die Geheimhaltung festhalten, gleich mit!“  
  
Vom langen Redefluss ganz erschöpft ließ der Todesser sich auf dem Sofa zurücksinken und seufzte schwer. Severus betrachte ihn milde interessiert und ließ sich kurzerhand selbst auf einem nahen Schemel nieder. Der kleinere seiner beiden ungebetenen Gäste kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend neben Mulciber auf dem Sofa und leckte seine Wunden, sah aber schon wieder etwas sortierter aus. Die Blässe war verschwunden, er atmete regelmäßiger. Er war versorgt.  
  
Sein Kampfgefährte und vermeintlicher Retter, Mulciber war völlig zugedröhnt von dem Mittel, den Severus ihm überlassen hatte und lamentierte und lamentiere mit zunehmender Lautstärke und abnehmender Hemmschwelle.  
Severus beeindruckte die Wortwahl genauso wie der geschwollene Tonfall, den er dabei anschlug. Er war sonst, anders als sein Senior, eher von einfachem Gemüt, doch unter Einfluss der richtigen Zutaten...  
  
„Anstatt uns zu jagen, um an diesen veralteten Gesetzen festzuhalten, sollten sie uns unterstützen.“ Kurz trat Stille ein, ehe Mulciber wie ein aufgescheuchter Berggorilla mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne schoss. „Oder etwa nicht?!“ Er brüllte fast und starrte Severus aus aschgrauen Augen zornfunkelnd an. Der kannte die mitunter fassettenreiche Auswirkungen der Substanz auf das Gemüt seiner Konsumenten. „Aber ja. Natürlich.“ Severus nickte, mehr aus Sorge um seine eigene Gesundheit, denn aus Überzeugung. „Wir sollte...“  
Mulciber unterbrach ihn sogleich. „Genau!“ Eine Hand schoss zur Seite, die gespreizten Finger kamen direkt vor Averys Gesicht zu stehen und fuhren zusammen zu einer geballten Faust. „Wir sollten sie zerquetschen!“ Das Funkeln in Mulcibers Augen loderte und Severus konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Funken auf den eben noch schwer Verletzten übersprang.  
Avery kicherte und entblößte diesmal grinsend seine Zahnlücke. „Für mich schon immer die beste Medizin.“  
Severus schaute von einem zum anderen:„ Und? Wen wollt ihr zwei jetzt aufmischen?“ Es klang noch alberner, wenn man es laut aussprach. „In eurem Zustand?“  
Averys Feixen wurde noch etwas lauter. Prustend versuchte er einzelne Worte dazwischen zu einem Satz zu ordnen. „Wir zwei, Snape? Wir sind aber doch zur dritt!“  
Mulciber erhob sich. Seine Körpergröße ließ die Bewegung behäbig wirken, aber das war sie nicht. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei dem klapprigen Holzschemel, von dem aus der Gastgeber die Bühne des Sofas eben noch beobachtet und sich sicher geglaubt hatte. „Komm, gönn dir den Spaß. Mit dir ist es immer lustig.“  
Severus beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er diese höfliche Einladung besser ablehnen sollte. Andererseits meinte er, zumindest bei Avery etwas wiedergutmachen zu müssen. Schließlich hätte Potter ihn nicht mit dem Fluch erwischen können, hätte er – Severus – Lily nicht in der Winkelgasse mit dessen Zauberstab davonkommen lassen.  
Severus nickt und erhob sich. „Wohin soll 's gehen?“  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
 _Werte Leser/in,_  
 _schön, dass du es wieder bis hier hin geschafft hast._  
  
 _Ich hab mich jetzt für eher lange Kapitel entschieden, weil das den Lesefluss am wenigsten stört. Und apropos lesen (Überleitung des Todes :D): Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem/einer Betaleser/in. Falls ihr also Interesse haben solltet meldet euch gerne. Freut mich, dass es doch ein paar Leser/innen gibt die sich für diese Story interessieren. Das motiviert mich immer wieder Word zu öffnen und weiter zu schreiben ;)._  
  
  
  
 _Bis hoffentlich bald_  
  
 _eure Thylis_  



	4. Von unschätzbaren Wert

**Kapitel 4  
Von unschätzbaren Wert**

Immer am Anfang des Refrains, stellte Lily zermürbt fest, verspielte sich der Gitarrist der Band um einen Halbtonschritt. Das wäre wirklich nicht der Rede wert gewesen, wenn die Musiker dieses Lied nicht schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend zum Besten gegeben hätten. In der Bemühung Elvis Presley möglichst originalgetreu nachzuahmen, hauchte der Sänger ein: "But i can't, i can't help fallin' in love with you" rauchig in sein Mikrophone. Remus fing ihren Blick auf, bemerkte ihre Stirnfalten und erwiderte diese mit einem tröstenden Lächeln.

"Ich glaube Sirius disappariert augenblicklich, wenn sie das Lied noch einmal spielen. Sieh nur."

Seinem Fingerzeig folgend, sah sie hinüber zur Tanzfläche. James hatte einen Arm kumpelhaft um Peter gelegt und wog träge im Takt der Musik. Peter wirkte recht hölzern und klammerte sich haltsuchend am Ärmel des Fracks seines Schulfreundes fest. Ihr Ehemann hatte Mühe seinen Begleiter einer der ausstaffierten Brautjungfern schmackhaft zu machen.

Da James und Sirius wie Pech und Schwefel waren, musste Lily nicht lange Ausschau nach ihm halten. Als die Band, zu Lilys großer Freunde, zur letzten Strophe ansetzte, sprang Tatze aufgeregt auf der Tanzfläche herum, wedelte mit seinen Armen und schrie lauthals: "Kommt schon! Good Times And Bad Times! Oder zumindest etwas von den Stones." Seine Stimme hatte etwas flehendes. Die an den Knien zerrissene Jeans an seinen schlaksigen Beinen und seine grobe, mit Nieten beschlagende Lederjacke wirkten am heutigen Abend noch unkonventioneller als sonst. Auf eine angemessene Gardarobe für diesen festlichen Anlass hatte er erwartungsgemäß verzichtet.

Entweder befand sich nichts dergleichen im Repertoire der Band oder sie gaben sich große Mühe den Wunsch des schwarzhaarigen Schreihalses auf der Tanzfläche zu missachten. Ein Lily bestens bekannter Sechs-Achtel-Takt begann, die Drums setzten ein und der Sänger säuselte ein "They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow" ehe das Glockenspiel im Hintergrund einsetze. Remus neben ihr verfiel in ein, für seine Verhältnisse, lautstarkes Gelächter, mehr über das Elend, das sich in Sirius Gesicht abspielte, als über das nächste schmalzige 'Sonny and Cher'-Stück.

Entschlossen griff Lily nach der Gabel vor ihr. Es war ein schönes Stück aus polierten Silber und sie hielt es Remus halb drohend, halb schmunzelnd entgegen. "Zwing mich nicht zu solchen Mitteln!"

"Meinst du mir gefällt das?" Remus wirkte nicht weniger belustigt, doch bemühte er sich um eine gespielt pikierte Mine. "Was denkst du denn? Wir sind hier ja schließlich auf einer Hochzeit."

Lily schnalzte entrüstet. Beiläufig drapierte sie die Gabel wieder an die Seite des sündhaft teuren und reich verzierten Porzellans vor ihr. Die aufwendigen Speisen waren an diesem Abend unberührt an den beiden Freunden vorbeigezogen. Remus hatte, obwohl er mit knurrendem Magen neben ihr gesessen hatte, sich nicht die Blöße geben wollen nach anderem Besteck zu bitten. Lily hingegen hatte schon alleine wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber Lykanthropen nichts essen wollen, jedoch hatte die von Harry heraufbeschworene Übelkeit allem Möglichen gegenüber ihr übriges getan.

"Du erinnerst dich schon noch an meine Hochzeit, oder?"

"In Teilen."

Verlegen rupfte Remus zunächst an seiner Serviette, dann an dem weißen Tischtuch. "Wenn du auf die Sache mit dem Garten hinauswillst: Da kannst du dich bei deinem Trauzeugen bedanken. Ich war daran nur in Teilen...."

"Papperlapapp!", unterbrach die Hexe ihn sogleich. "Ich meine unsere hervorragende Musikauswahl. Wäre Tunia mit ihrem Vernon-Schnucki doch noch dort erschienen, hätten sie sofort Reißaus genommen."

Remus hing wohl immer noch dem besagten Abend nach, als er geistesabwesend erst neben sein Glas Ale griff um es dann beim zweiten Anlauf zu fassen zu bekommen.

"Sie hätte das hier gemocht. Alles so perfekt. Bis auf die Freaks natürlich." Lily griff ihrerseits nach ihrem Gingerale. Die trübe gelbe Flüssigkeit schwappte träge. Die prominente Familie des Bräutigames, Bones, hatte sich bemüht seinen Vorstellungen einer liberalen Hochzeitsgesellschaft möglichst nahe zu kommen. Als Muggelsympathisant und Streiter für die gerechte Sache galt Edgar in seiner Familie, mit starker Anbindung ans Zaubereiministerium, als gefeierter Held, auch wenn er im Gegenzug dafür sorgte, dass unzählige Todesser sie ins Visier nahmen. Bei dem Gedanken an Todesser seufzte Lily leise und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

"Severus und ich haben es immer gehasst, wenn Tunia uns mit ihren Cher-Platten beschallt hat."

"Haben wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass heute die Worte Krieg, Todesser, Du-weißt-schon-wer und nach gestern vor allem auch Snape absolut Tabu sind? Selbst Dumbledore sitzt dahinten plaudernd mit dieser Dame, anstatt flammende Reden über unseren Widerstand zu halten."

Das Lächeln in Remus Gesicht hatte sich zu einem kecken Grinsen gewandelt. Die Narbe oberhalb seiner Nasenflügel glänzte rot und frisch im Lichtkegel. Er nahm einen Schluck seines Ales und Lily wurde bei dem Duft, der zu ihr hinüber waberte, noch übler. Harry hatte sich wohl just in diesem Moment entschieden, dass Bier mit auf die Liste der Lebensmittel gehörte, dessen Geruch sie in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten zu meiden hatte.

Remus, ihre treue Begleitung für diesen Abend, machte aber einen noch weitaus krankeren und erschöpfteren Eindruck auf sie. Obwohl er recht jung war, durchzogen graue Strähnen sein hellbraunes Haar. Der Krieg hatte ihnen allen einiges abverlangt, doch Remus traf es ungleich härter. Nicht nur, dass er mit seinen monatlichen Verwandlungen schwer zu kämpfen hatte, konnte er aufgrund seiner Erkrankung auch keiner geregelten Arbeit nachgehen. Die Cordjacke die er an diesem Abend trug, war die gleiche die er in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts getragen hatte. Zwischenzeitlich hatten sich den Lederapplikationen an den Ellbogen ein recht buntes Sammelsurium an Knöpfen an seiner Knopfleiste dazugesellt. Lily fand, dass gerade das Remus Charm ausmachte. Er hatte schwer an seinem Päckchen zu tragen, tat aber trotz allem alles für den Orden und verlor niemals seine Hoffnung an das Gute. Doch war er längst nicht mehr so unbesonnen wie James...

Zu gerne hätte sie James in diesem Moment davon erzählt, dass Harry wohl, zum Leidwesens seines Vaters, eine weitere Abneigung entwickelt hatte. Dieser jedoch war zwischenzeitlich auf Peter zusammengesunken. Der wesentlich kleinere und untersetzte junge Mann hielt ihren Ehemann gerade noch so aufrecht. James Kinn war auf Peters Kopf gebettet und irgendwo dazwischen jonglierte Wurmschwanz mit ihren zwei Gläsern Giggelwasser herum. Peter war so eine liebenswürdige aber ungelenke Person. Stets ging er leicht gebückt, als wäre er lieber kleiner und weniger auffällig gewesen. Viel zu unsicher in seiner eigenen Haut behandelte er die meisten mit ausgewählter Höflichkeit. Dies sorgte jedoch dafür, dass die Brautjungfer, die James für Peter vorgesehen hatte nun unweit der Bar mit Sirius knutschte. Sirius strotzte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein und hatte stets etwas verwegenes an sich.

Ihr Gegenüber war ihrem Blick gefolgt und sagte mit seiner heiseren Stimme: "Sie können die Abwechslung gut gebrauchen. Den Kopf frei machen. Das tut uns allen gut." Etwas Argwöhnisches funkelte in seinen grünen Augen als er mit einem Zug sein Bier leerte. "Ich geh uns was neues zu trinken holen. Möchtest du etwas anderes oder vielleicht noch ein paar Cracker?"

Dankend lehnte Lily sein zuvorkommendes Angebot ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe alles. Danke."

Kurz nachdem Remus in Richtung Bar davongezogen war, erhob sich Dumbledore an seinem Tisch und verabschiedete sich von seiner Begleiterin. Sein hoher, kunterbunter Spitzhut kam ins schlingern, als er seinen Kopf mit einem freundlichen Lächeln senkte und sich von dem Tisch entfernte. Doch anstatt zur Bar oder zur Tanzfläche zu gehen, steuerte er den freien Platz neben Lily an und ließ sich kurzerhand nieder.

"Ich muss schon sagen", eröffnete der Direktor das Gespräch und schob seine Halbmondbrille von der Nasenspitze hinauf zum Nasenrücken, ehe er nach Lilys Hand griff und sein übliches, sanftes Lächeln auflegte. "Sie sehen heute besonders toll aus Lily. So viele wunderschöne Gestalten, doch ich möchte meinen, dass der kleine Harry Sie ganz besonders zum Strahlen bringt."

"Was für eine Freude Direktor Dumbledore", sagte Lily und drückte die Hand des Professors, die ihre weiterhin hielt. "Ein wirklich wundervoller Abend. Aber was treibt Sie ausgerechnet zu mir, Professor?"

Dumbledore entließ ihre Hand aus seiner und sah sie für einen Moment recht nachdenklich an. "Wie gewohnt, meine Liebe: Offen und ohne Umwege. Das habe ich schon immer an Ihnen gemocht." Er stoppte, wohl um das Kompliment auf sie wirken zu lassen und fuhr dann in einem leiseren Ton fort: "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es erst gestern in der Winkelgasse zu Komplikationen gekommen ist. Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung meine Liebe?"

"Eine Begegnung mit einem Todesser", begann die Hexe und nahm einen Schluck ihres Gingerales ehe sie wahrheitsgemäß ergänzte: "Severus Snape. Sie werden sich sicher an ihn erinnern?"

Sie konnte den kleinen Funken Stolz, den sie empfand, als sie den folgenden Satz aussprach, nicht unterdrücken: "Für andere Mitglieder des Ordens sicherlich höchst gefährlich, doch bei mir hat er ja schon immer eine Ausnahme gemacht."

Schon als sie James und Sirius von dem Treffen erzählt hatte, waren die beiden Männer völlig außer Rand und Band gewesen. James hatte sich seinen reparierten Zauberstab geschnappt und hätte am liebsten ganz Cokeworth auf den Kopf gedreht, um den besagten Todesser zu finden. Zu James Leidwesen jedoch hatte Lily es stets vermieden Severus genauen Wohnort zu offenbaren. Sirius und James waren danach Hals über Kopf davongestürmt, um Stunden später polternd im Wohnzimmer zu apparieren. Stolz hatte ihr Ehemann verkündet, dass sie einige Todesser auf der Suche nach Snape erwischt hatten und einem mit einem Sprengfluch wirklich übel mitgespielt hatten.

"Severus? Ja natürlich. Ein unscheinbarer junger Mann."

"Ein äußerst begabter Zauberer", korrigierte Lily den Direktor schlicht. Bewaffnet mit zwei frischen Gläsern war Remus wieder an den Tisch getreten und hatte den Platz auf ihrer anderen Seite gewählt. Das Sitzplatzschildchen mit der Aufschrift "James Potter" wurde von dem Glas Feuerwhisky, dass Remus vor sich abstellte, verdeckt.

"Worum gehts?", erkundigte sich Remus höflich und reichte Lily dabei ein Glas Wasser. Sein bleiches Profil nahm ein wenig Röte an, als er an seinem Whisky nippte. Wenn Remus weiter trank würde er seine Freunde wieder 'Butty' nennen und bei allem was Peter tat, seine Schulter tätscheln und dabei 'Tidy darts' murmeln.

"Lily hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie einen begabten Zauberer auf der Gegenseite ausgemacht hat, der unsere Ansichten teilen könnte. Ist es nicht so, meine Liebe?"

Dumbledore kreuzte seine schmalen beringten Finger ineinander und blickte nicht ohne Stolz auf die rothaarige Hexe an seiner Seite. Remus Glas krachte lautstark auf den Tisch zurück. Seine Züge waren ihm entglitten. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Lily. Snive-Ummm...Snape? Der kannte doch schon in der ersten Klasse mehr Flüche als die meisten Todesser heute."

"Warum denn nicht?!" Mühsam kämpfte sich Lily auf die Beine. Ihr Kreislauf schwankte aufgrund des langen Sitzens, also entschied sie sich, sich möglichst lässig am Tisch abzustützen. Sie wollte nicht schwach wirken. Seit bekannt war, dass sie Harry erwartete, wurde sie eh von nahezu allen Operationen des Ordens ausgeschlossen. "Severus hat ein gutes Herz! Er ist nur irgendwie auf die falsche Bahn geraten." Remus zischte spöttisch, während Dumbledore wieder nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass diese zu zittern begonnen hatte. "Ihr Einsatz in allen Ehren Lily. Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht zu etwas Unüberlegtem hinreißen. Sie haben einen unschätzbaren Wert für uns alle. Ich möchte jedoch nicht verhehlen, dass jeder weitere Kämpfer und jede Kämpferin für unsere Sache unverzichtbar wäre."

Remus strich sich die angegrauten Haare aus den Augen, dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann: "James würde niemals zustimmen Lily, und das weißt du auch." Der Professor lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und warf zuerst Remus und dann Lily einen nebulösen Blick zu. "James? James?!" Sie wusste um ihre teilweise heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen doch hätte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten das ganze Porzellan auf dem Tisch umgeschmissen. "Seit wann entscheidet mein Ehemann, wer welche Aufgaben im Orden übernimmt? Als ich das letzte Mal bei einer Besprechung dabei war, war unser Direktor hier noch der Anführer des Ordens." Wieder trafen sich die Blicke des alten Zauberers und der Hexe. Dumbledore ließ sich nicht hinreißen, sich in diesen Streit einzumischen, doch konnte Lily weiterhin ein stolzes Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen ausmachen, das ihr das Hochgefühl gab, das sie in den letzten Wochen so vermisst hatte. Sie wollte den Krieg beenden. Und das möglichst schnell. Für Harry!

Sie war dem Professor in diesem Moment so dankbar, dass er ihr wieder eine Möglichkeit dargeboten hatte, ihren Wert im Krieg zu demonstrieren. Er hatte sie in ihrer Idee bestärkt, Severus für ihre Seite zu gewinnen, auch wenn sie sich bis eben dieser Aufgabe nicht klar gewesen war.

Abermals drückte sie die schmalen Finger des Zauberers, sprang auf und presste Remus einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, ehe sie ihm im Gehen noch zurief: "Bring James bitte nach Hause! Und wehe du legst Sirius wieder auf meine Bettseite!" Bei der Garderobe ließ sie sich nicht nur ihren Mantel aushändigen, sondern auch die Tasche, in der James seinen Tarnumhang verwahrte. Die Tasche wurde von ihr zurückgelassen, den Umhang ihres Ehemannes nahm sie mit sich. So war es weitaus sicherer für sie.

Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie brillieren konnte, wenn man ihr die Möglichkeit gab. Nun hatte sich ihr eine Chance geboten, und Lily war entschlossen, sie zu nutzen.

Das innig ineinander verworrenen Paar - dessen eine Teilmenge Sirius war - vor dem Eingang des herrschaftlichen Gebäudes ignorierend, disapparierte Lily.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
 _Werte Leser/in,  
ich freue mich, dass du es wieder bis hier hin geschafft hast. Soeben durftest du den zweiten POV der Story kennen lernen.  
Wie in 'Usage of Gillyweed' möchte ich euch auch hier ein paar Illustrationen gönnen:_  
  
 _[Remus](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/77/2a/c8772affd5622c7aa711dd9ff0e271fc.png)_  
 _[Peter](https://i0.wp.com/blogs.princeton.edu/cotsen/wp-content/uploads/sites/88/2017/12/shinypeter.jpg?ssl=1)_  
 _[Severus](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0544f9923bfd2765c95f74d980455a61/tumblr_p38kq4FSlM1x2twqfo1_1280.png)_  
  
Auf die von Lily, James und einem ordentlichen Bild von Sirius warte ich noch. Der gute Jim Kay sollte sich beeilen ;)  
Des Weiteren möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei euch Lesern/Leserinnen bedanken.   
  
Viel Spaß weiterhin und bis bald  
  
Thylis


	5. Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darf man keine alten Freunde besuchen?"

**Kapitel 5**   
**Spinner's End**   


  
  
Die Absätze ihrer Stiefel versanken in der unberührten Schneedecke. So gut sie konnte, ging sie raschen Schrittes weiter, verärgert über das unpassendes Schuhwerk. Hinter ihr erstreckte sich die schmale Spur aus Fußbett und Stiefelabsatz. Hastig passierte Lily eine Straßenlaterne, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Spinner's End' hing, und ging zielstrebig weiter. James Umhang verbarg Sie zuverlässig vor jedermanns Augen, von denen es in diesem verlassenen Industrieviertel freilich nicht viele gab.  
Der lange dunkle Schatten des Industrieschornsteins schien unbeeindruckt von ihrer Tarnung auf sie zu zeigen.  
 _Hatte diese Gegend schon einmal gute Tage erlebt?,_ zweifelte Lily, als sie die letzten alten Backsteinhäuser passierte.  
Einst hatten die Menschen hier in den Kohlefeldern gearbeitet, dann kamen die Farbiken und brachten die Metallverarbeitung. Als die Maschinen dies dann übernahmen, blieben nur noch die heruntergekommenden Arbeiterviertel und vielen Arbeitern der Alkohol.  
Viele der Häuser waren mittlerweile unbewohnt und häufig waren die Fensterscheiben schon vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlagen worden. Einem schmalen Gang zwischen zwei der verfallenen Gebäude folgend, kam sie um eine Ecke und konnte zu ihrer großen Überraschung feststellen, dass in einem Fenster von Severus Behausung noch ein schwaches Licht flackerte. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend trat sie auf den Treppenabsatz und klopfte beherzt an.  
Es geschah nichts, auch nachdem sie nochmals und nochmals mit ihrer Hand gegen die verwitterte Türe gehämmert hatte. Missmutig ergriff sie James Mantel und zog sich diesen von den Schultern. Sogleich zerknautschte sie ihn zu einem großen Ballen Stoff und ließ den Kopf sinken. Das wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen, stellte Lily enttäuscht fest. Sie wollte gerade vom Podest hinabsteigen und sich stattdessen zunächst nach potenziellen Todesserunterschlupfen in der Nachbarschaft umsehen - auch wenn sie sich selbst sogleich tadelte, dass sie nicht zuvor auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war - als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie, den Zauberstab aus ihrem Mantel ziehend, herumschnellte. Den passenden Zauber schon auf den Lippen, erkannte sie Severus, der seinerseits seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Lauernd machte er einen letzten, halben Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?" Es war mehr ein Knurren, das er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervorkniff.  
Auf den Weg zu ihrem Einsatz hatte sie in Gedanken einige potenzielle Gesprächsverläufe durchgespielt. Mit so einer Begrüßung hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet. Dennoch, auch aus Ermangelung an Alternativen, hielt sie sich an ihr zuvor improvisiertes Skript. Zusammen mit dem Versuch, möglichst glaubwürdig süffisant zu lächeln, brachte sie ein halbwegs freundliches "Darf man keine alten Freunde besuchen?" hervor und ließ gleichzeitig den Zauberstab sinken ließ.  
Statt dessen ergriff sie einen Schwung ihrer gelockten Strähnen und warf diese lässig über ihre Schulter. James Tarnumhang hatte sie sich als Ballen unter den Arm geklemmt.  
  
"Keine Auroren?" Daran, dass Severus in den Dialekt seiner Heimat verfiel und den A-Laut sehr kurz aussprach, erkannte Lily, dass er mindestens genauso nervös war wie sie.  
Kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, da schüttelte die Hexe hastig mit den Kopf. Es wäre deutlich übertrieben zu sagen, dass der Slytherin nun einen entspannten Eindruck machte, doch war der Stab, der wieder in den tiefen seiner Ärmel verschwand, ein positives Indiz. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand in Richtung der Haustüre schwang diese nach innen auf.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drängte er Lily, mit ausgebreiteten Armen wedelnd, einer Gänseschar gleich, vor sich her, auf den Hauseingang zu und schließlich durch ihn hindurch. Die Hexe war etwas irritiert: Zum einen um diese seine Bemühungen, zum anderen, wie widerspruchslos sie sich von ihm vorwärtsdrängen ließ. Auf ihrem Weg löste Severus mit ein paar kräftigen Tritten gegen die Stufe den Schneematsch von seinen geflickten Stiefeln.  
Die flackernde Lichtquelle, in der Nähe des Fensters, tauchte das Zimmer in eine Art Zwielicht. Immer wieder gegen die Dunkelheit anblinzelnd, konnte Lily nur wage die Konturen der Einrichtung erkennen. Unsicher machte sie einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, in Sorge, doch mit einem Hindernis zu kollidieren. In ihrer Kindheit hatte dort, wo sie sich jetzt befand, das Sofa gestanden, auf dem Severus Vater seinen Feierabend zelebrierte, indem er von dort aus seine Familie schikanierte.  
  
Doch da war kein Sofa mehr, und auch kein kleiner Wohnzimmertisch voller Flaschen. Der Fernsehr am Ende des Zimmers fehlte ebenfalls. Stattdessen war sie nun umringt von Schränken ,die vollgestopft waren, soweit Lily das bei der unzureichenden Beleuchtung erkennen konnte, mit Büchern.  
Knarrend fiel die Tür ins Schloss. "Hierher zu kommen war Leichtsinnig", tadelte sie die Stimme ihres Gastgebers hinter ihr. Lily stellte erfreut fest, dass seine Nervosität ihn in den elterlichen Akzent mit kurzen A- und harten G-Lauten zurückfallen ließ. Seine Reinblüterfreunde hatten ihn oft damit aufgezogen, dass ihm die wohl-Akzentuierte Aussprache der Oberschicht nicht so leicht über die Lippen kam. Sie hatten ihn als Kind einer Arbeiterfamilie aus Cokeworth geoutet. Selbst Petunia hatte ihn damals deswegen aufgezogen. Also hatte er geübt. Dass er diese unechte Maske hier und jetzt nicht aufrecht erhielt – ob nun, weil er nicht wollte oder er nicht konnte war ihr egal – stimmte Lily optimistischer.  
Aus ihren mandelförmigen Augenwinkeln heraus versuchte sie ihn zu mustern. Überall im Raum waren Kerzen verteilt und je mehr Severus von ihnen passierte und mit beiläufigen Gesten entzündete, um so deutlicher konnte Lily ihn erkennen.  
Die Eiskristalle in seinen Haaren hatten zwischenzeitlich ihren Aggregatzustand gewechselt. Sein klammes, überlanges Haar bedeckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes. Ebenso gekonnt verschleierte seine Robe den Großteil seiner Gestalt.  
Die Ausschnitte seines Gesichtes, die sie erkennen konnte, wurden dominiert von markanten Wangenknochen, eingefallenen Wangen und einem Auge, dass matt wirkte, in seinem Rahmen aus tiefen Augenschatten. Beim letzten Treffen in der Winkelgasse hatte er wesentlich verhärmter gewirkt. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit offensichtlich rasiert und machte insgesamt einen sortierten Eindruck auf sie.  
Lily umging seine zu erwartenden weiterführenden Belehrungen, indem sie sich daran machte sich der zwei Umhänge zu entledigten und diese an die magere Garderobe neben der Haustüre zu hängen. Dabei spürte sie seinen bohrenden Blick in ihrem Nacken.  
Aus gegebenen Anlass trug sie heute über ihrem Knöpfchenstiefeln einen Humpelrock, einen marineblauen Mantel mit überbreitem Gürtel und hohen Ärmelaufschlägen. Dazu trug sie einen Spitzhut, der seitlich an ihrer feuerroten Mähne festgesteckt war. Das Outfit war ein Geschenk ihres Ehemanns für die Hochzeit des zurückliegenden Abends gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich darin optisch wie eine echte Hexe fühlte, war sie sich hier, inmitten dieser behelfsmäßigen Einrichtung bewusst, wie deplatziert ihr Anblick wirken musste.  
  
"So wie es jetzt aussieht, gefällt es mir hier deutlich besser."  
Sie versuchte sich an einfachen Smalltalk. Dies war keiner ihrer Stärken. Jedoch hoffte Lily inständig, dass Severus ihre Bemühungen mit weniger Ablehnung honorieren würde.  
"Mir auch", antwortete er rasch und machte sich auch weiterhin daran die letzten Kerzen des Wohnzimmers mithilfe einfacher zauberstabloser Magie zu entfachen. Als sie ihre Füße von den malträtierenden Stiefeln befreite, war er an ihr vorbeigerauscht, offensichtlich bemüht den Abstand zwischen ihnen möglichst weiträumig zu gestalten, und hatte sich gleichfalls seines Mantels entledigt.  
  
"Es ist spät. Verrate mir warum du hier bist."  
Severus hatte offensichtlich schon einige Minuten lang auf diesen Sätzen herumgekaut, doch jetzt wo er ihn endlich ausgesprochen hatte, war seine Stimme weniger harsch, als in seiner Begrüßung zuvor. Wehmütig wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie seine bass-baritone Klangfarbe vermisst hatte.  
"Wie ich bereits erwähnte", führte sie weiterhin möglichst unbeschwert aus und nahm das Sofa ins Visier, dass jetzt in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Anstatt, wie es sonst ihre Art war, sich einfach schwungvoll daraufzuwerfen, gab sie sich Mühe möglichst achtbar dabei zu wirken. "Wollte ich nach diesem Missverständnis in der Winkelgasse einfach mal vorbeischauen. Mein Ehemann und sein Mummenschanz sind noch auf der Hochzeit von unseren Freunden, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr."  
 _Komm schon, Sev._..Sie hoffte inständig, dass er dies als Begründung schlucken würde. Je schneller sie diesen Erfolg vorzeigen könnte, desto eher würde Dumbledore anerkennen, welche unschätzbare Arbeit sie für den Orden geleistet hätte.  
Trotz des intensiven Augenkontakt, den Severus quer durch den Raum aufgebaut hatte, wirkte sein Blick merkwürdig verhangen. Den Zauberstab hielt er fest in seiner Linken umklammert und Lily fragte sich, welche ihrer Worte sein Misstrauen erneut geschürt hatte. Ein heftiges Pochen hinter ihrer Schädeldecke kam und verschwand wenige Wimpernschläge später und die Hexe hoffte inständig, dass ihre Schwangerschaftsproblematiken ihr keinen Strich durch den Plan machen würde.  
Irgendetwas, höchstwahrscheinlich der Umstand, dass sie sich in der Wohnung eines bewaffneten Todessers befand, schien ihr zu schaffen zu machen und sie wandte ihren Blick seufzend ab. "Hast du vielleicht was zu trinken, Sev?"  
"A-Aber natürlich." Er klang eigentümlich ertappt und sie sah ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus hinüber zur angrenzenden Küche hetzen. _Falls sich dort noch die Küche befindet und Severus sie nicht zwischenzeitlich in ein Labor umfunktioniert hat_ , ging es Lily amüsiert durch den Kopf. Zu ihrer Beruhigung war ihre Angeschlagenheit sofort verschwunden, als der Slytherin das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
  
"Aber kein Gift Sev! Ich möchte nicht wegen eines Todessers, mit dem ich mich versuche wieder anzufreunden, in der morgendlichen Ausgabe des Propheten stehen." Was in ihren Gedanken noch wie eine freundschaftliche Neckerei geklungen hatte, wirkte laut Ausgesprochen deutlich fehl am Platz. "Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!" Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich und sie sprang fast von dem Sofa auf, als sie sich, unangenehm betroffen, steif aufrichtete.  
  
"Werden wir sehen", äußerte sich Severus trocken, als er mit einer Tasse in seiner Linken vor ihr erschien. "Veritaserum schmeckt scheußlich." Als das dampfende Gefäß seinen Besitzer wechselte, prangte ein recht undurchsichtiger Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen.  
"Habe ich mir sagen lassen", fügte er kurz darauf noch mit einem Hauch Häme hinzu und machte sich sogleich daran, den nahen, wackeligen Schemel, dessen Sitzfläche mit verschiedenen Wälzern belegt war, von diesen zu befreien.  
Während verschiedener Einsätze für den Orden hatte Lily schon mehrmals den Einsatz von Veritaserum beobachten können. Die Kopfnote des Trankes war unverkennbar. In ihren Tee hingegen befand sich nur eine Minzeart, die Lily nicht kannte und dessen Aufguss mit einem großen Stück Kandiszucker garniert war. Ihre Nase sog begierig das Aroma auf, roch es hier sonst ehr nach Vielsafttrank, den Severus wohl irgendwo in den anliegenden Räumlichkeiten zu brauen schien. Doch da war noch etwas. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es eine Spur Doxygift sein könnte, den sie in der Luft ausmachen konnte, doch Lily verwarf diesen Gedanken sogleich wieder. Was würde er damit wollen? Vorsichtig nippte sie am Rand ihrer Tasse. Ihr Magen, der zuvor den ganzen Abend rebelliert hatte, schien vorab irgendeine Art Friedenspakt mit dieser Minze geschlossen zu haben, stellte Lily erleichtert fest und nahm einen weiteren, dieses Mal weitaus größeren Schluck.  
"Danke Sev. Mir ist schon den ganzen Abend so..", begann Lily begeistert und schaute von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand auf. Severus hatte sich nur wenige Zoll vor ihr auf dem Schemel niedergelassen und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abscheu an. "So übel...", beendete sie ihren Satz verunsichert.  
Eindringlich glitzerten ihr diese Augen aus schwarzem Turmalin entgegen. Seine Hände lagen schwer auf seinen Knien.  
"Eine Hochzeit sagtest du?" Es klang wie in einem Verhör.  
"Ja, eine Hochzeit von Freunden", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß und klammerte sich haltsuchend an dem warmen Gefäß in ihren Händen fest.  
"Freunden?", echote Severus bohrend.  
"Niemand der dich interessiert."  
"Oh... ich bin sehr interessiert, Lily."  
Die Lippen, die er zu einem schmalen Strich presste, waren an den Enden zu einem hämischen Grinsen angehoben. Seine Augen glühten.  
Sie hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass, wenn sie Severus nur zeigen würde, dass sie ihm wohlgesonnen war, wieder ihr alter Freund zum Vorschein kommen würde. Doch so einfach war es nicht und Lily musste diesen jungen Mann von früher irgendwo hinter diesem vom Krieg verzerrten Geist hervorschleifen.  
Wo Worte nicht mehr halfen, hatte Körperkontakt bei Severus zumindest immer eine Art Schockstarre bewirkt. Dieser irren Idee folgend, beugte sie sich vor und legte ihm behutsam ihre Rechte auf die Hand, die weiterhin auf dessen Knie verharrte. Innerlich jauchzend, beobachtete sie, wie ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fiel und er sogleich entrüstet und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich für einige Atemzüge nicht, ehe er diese hektisch nachholte. Triumphierend trank sie an ihrem Tee.  
"Das...das läuft so nicht, Lily!", sagte Severus aufgebracht, griff überraschend sachte nach ihrer Hand und entledigte sich dieser. "Du kannst hier nicht einfach auftauchen, nachdem du mich vor fünf Jahren aus deinem perfekten Leben geschnitten hast, und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen."  
Sogleich sprang er auf, warf dabei den Schemel um und schmiss ihn gleich nochmal hin, im Bemühen ihn rasch wieder aufzustellen. Seine Stirn hatte sich in tiefe, zornige Falten gelegt. Der Triumph war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, stellte Lily enttäuscht fest.  
  
"Sieh mal, Sev..."  
"Nenn mich nicht so", unterbrach Severus sie brüsk. Sie stockte abermals.  
"Im Krieg gibt es für jeden von uns vielleicht kein Morgen. Ich möchte einfach nichts mehr aufschieben."  
"Ach, darum geht es dir! Du möchtest über den Krieg sprechen. Nur zu. Erzähl mir ruhig wie schwer du es hast." Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und seine Nasenflügel zitterten.  
"Ich meine nur..."  
"Was meinst du, Lily? Generiert Potters 'Sleekeazy's Hair Potion' in den vorherrschenden Strukturen nicht den Reichtum den ihr euch erhofft hattet? Oder setzen Potter die Kobolde bei Gringotts mit ihrer ewigen Speichelleckerei zu?"  
Seine Worte versetzen ihr einen Stich. So sah Severus sie also mittlerweile.  
"Das ist nicht fair, Sev... und darum geht es doch auch gar nicht. Es geht hier um die Gesellschaft." Sie versuchte seiner Aggression mit Sanftheit zu begegnen, konnte den Trotz, den sie empfand, aber kaum verbergen.  
"Herrschercliquen konnten schon immer erfolgreich unterdrücken und ausbeuten."  
"Herrschercliquen? Hörst du dir gelegentlich noch selbst zu? Wo ist der Junge der geschworen hatte, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde? Du hast mir Gleichheit versprochen!"  
Unruhig begann sein Fuß zu wippen und die Dielen darunter knacksten im Takt. Severus machte eine fahrige, wegwischende Handbewegung. "Gleichheit ist ein inhaltloser Begriff. Sie kann ebensowohl gleiche Unterwerfung aller wie gleiche Freiheit eines jeden bedeuten."  
Bitter musste Lily feststellen, dass Severus offensichtlich Übung darin hatte, seine Ansichten drastisch, aber vage zu halten. Ebenso warf er nicht mit dem üblichen Vokabular um sich, dessen sich die Radikalen nur zu gerne bedienten. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, leerte sie die Tasse, dessen Inhalt zwischenzeitlich lauwarm geworden war. Ihr vom Grunde aus pazifistisches Wesen drängte sie zu der nächsten Aussage.  
"Aber Severus, Gutes kann doch niemals aus Lügen und Gewalt entstehen. Ich habe dich immer verteidigt, weil ich es für ein Verbrechen halte, wenn jemand Brutalität ausgesetzt ist, ohne, dass er sich wehren kann."  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals sichtlich irritiert, ehe er spöttisch und lauthals lachen begann.  
"Ja Lily.. und genau deswegen hast du ihn dann ja auch geheiratet", sagte er nuschelnd und musterte sein Gegenüber mit unversteckter Abfälligkeit. Die Hexe jedoch horchte auf.  
 _Was stört ihn so sehr an dieser Tatsache?_  
Überreizt fuhr Severus sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Als diese wieder hinabsank, war die eiserne Maske, zu der Severus Gesichtszüge geworden waren, wieder an ihrem Platz.  
"Die Gewalt ist der Helfer jeder Gesellschaft, die sich von unnützen Strukturen befreien möchte."  
"Du klingst wie Mulciber, Severus. Es ist abstoßend."  
"Raus."  
Seine Stimme war wie ein Peitschenhieb. Zunächst wollte sie zum Widerspruch ansetzen, doch dann erkannte sie das Ausmass an Ablehnung in seinem versteinerten Gesicht. Severus Kiefer mahlte vor Zorn.  
Sie stellte die Tasse vorsichtig zu Seite, während er seinen Hocker umtrat, dieses Mal jedoch liegen ließ und mit schweren Schritten in dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung verschwand. Auf dem Weg zur Garderobe versuchte Lily alle Informationen, die für den Orden von Wichtigkeit hätten sein könnten, aufzusaugen. Doch da war nichts. Das Zimmer war nicht unbedingt sauber, dafür aber ordentlich. Ein paar Propheten lagen aufgeschlagen herum. Als sie sich in ihre Stiefel und in den Mantel zwang, schmiss Severus in den tiefen Eingeweiden des Hauses irgendetwas polternd um. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er lauthals aufschrie.  
Erstaunt erkannte die Hexe, dass die Propheten an den Stelle aufgeschlagen waren, wo sich die Vermissten- und Todesanzeigen der letzten Tage und Wochen nur so tummelten, ehe sie das Haus verließ.  


  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
 _  
Und weil ich dieses Woche fleißig war hier noch ein zweites Kapitel für euch <3\. Hat aber auch Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben ;).  
  
*Brummie Englisch ist für mich (für Severus) der sinnvollste Akzent. Die fiktive Stadt Cokeworth liegt laut Rowling in Mittelengland.  
Während die sich (Bildungs-)Elite (ähnlich wie in Deutschland) häufig akzentfrei oder akzentarm artikuliert, sprechen die bildungsferneren Schichten häufiger einen ausgeprägten Akzent.  
So wie ich es verstanden habe würde Severus dann sagen: No 'urors?  
Oder: Coming here w's reckless.  
  
Aber vielleicht hat ja Jemand von euch Verwandte oder Bekannte die diesen Akzent sprechen und mich aufklären können ;).  
  
 **Des Weiteren bin ich auf der Suche nach einem/einer Betaleser/in. Falls jemand also Interesse haben sollte einfach melden ;)**  
  
Liebe Grüße wünscht  
  
Thylis_


	6. Für Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein schönes Buch bei einem wohlig warmen Kaminfeuer. So hatte sich Lily Potter diesen Tag eigentlich ausgemalt.

**Kapitel 6**

**Für Harry**

_Eine der entschieden wichtigsten Reisen die je um den Chesapeake unternommen wurde, war eine der kürzesten. Sie war nicht weiter als gerade mal 19 km doch als diese doch recht hässliche Mission erledigt war, startete eine Revolution._

"Lily?!"

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und lugte kurz hinter ihrem Roman hervor. An den Ecken hatte er einige Eselsohren und der Einband hatte unter seinen vorherigen Besitzern gelitten.

  
"Was ist denn mein Liebling?"

Das vor ihr in der Luft schwebende Buch schien sie vorwurfsvoll zu mustern, hatte sie es doch gewagt, ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit etwas oder jemand anderem zu teilen. Der Vorwurf war umso berechtigter, als dass erst vor gerade einmal einem Dutzend Seiten die rot-getigerte Katze der Potters den Logenplatz auf Lilys Schoß eingenommen und ihre Streicheleinheiten eingefordert hatte.

"Lillllyyy?!"

Abermals wehte James Rufen aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu ihr hinunter, noch eine Spur panischer als zuvor. Kurzerhand schob Lily das levitierende Buch zur Seite und stemmte sich ächzend aus dem Sofa. James hatte ihr zu Liebe vor einigen Stunden den Kamin entfacht und noch war die Luft im Wohnzimmer so wohlig warm gewesen, dass die Hexe nicht mal eine Decke gebraucht hatte. Nur widerstrebend verließ sie die kuschelige Atmosphäre aus Sofakissen, Holzgeruch und ihrem aktuellen Lieblingsschmöker. Sie passierte die Küche und warf einen raschen Blick hinein. Die Haushaltzauber hatten das Geschirr gesäubert und räumten es nun in die passenden Schränke, während ein paar dicke Stricknadeln leise vor sich hin klickerten, um ein Paar Fäustlinge aus roter und gelber Wolle zu schaffen. Ihre ebenso magisch geschaffenen Wollsocken an den Füßen schützen diese, als sie auf den kalten Fliesenboden im Flur trat.

  
"Brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

Die Hexe hielt den Handlauf des Treppengeländers umfasst und hatte schon die erste Stufe erklommen, als die athletische Gestalt ihres Gatten aus dem Zimmer, gleich neben dem großen Schlafzimmer gepoltert kam.

"Ich glaub' das war ne' dumme Idee."

Die verschwitzten, runden Gläser im Gestell der Brille blitzen im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Die Hexe konnte sich ein leises Kichern, aufgrund des eher derangierten Zustandes ihres Ehemannes nicht verkneifen. So rasch ihr schwangerer Zustand es ihr gestattet, überwand sie die restliche Treppe. Oben angekommen folgte sie James, der frustriert kopfschüttelnd und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurrend voranging. Er führte sie zu dem Schauplatz seines Ungemachs. In dem erst kürzlich knall-gelb gestrichenen Zimmer, in dem ansonsten noch kein Möbelstück stand, sah der Boden aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Hämmer, Sägen, Schraubenzieher und so weiter herum. Man verlor leicht die Übersicht, da die Werkzeuge sich den Platz auf dem Fußboden mit einem unübersichtlichen Haufen irgendwelcher Holzteile teilte, darunter Latten, Holzdübel, Streben, und so weiter. Zusammen wirkte es nicht so, als könnte eine einzelne Person für das vorherrschende Chaos verantwortlich sein. Für sowas brauchte es unter normalen Umständen doch eine Horde Kinder oder zumindest ein Rudel wildgewordener Niffler im Werkzeug- und Holzwaren-wahn. Alles in allem sah es ehr aus, wie der Anfang eines anspruchsvollen Puzzleabends, als nach dem Versuch ein Kinderbettchen aufzubauen.

Unbeeindruckt von alledem drehte sich das Mobile mit den verschiedenen Eulen im Kreis, als wolle es sagen, es sei doch eigentlich alles so, wie es sein sollte und nur halb so wild.

Lily ließ das Szenario erstmal auf sich wirken und suchte fieberhaft nach einer angebrachten Reaktion, jenseits von amüsiertem Gepruste. James hätte das leicht falsch verstehen können.

Ratlos mit seinen Schultern zuckend trat James hinter sie und schloss sie in eine innige Umarmung.

"Vielleicht kann dein Vater doch helfen?"

"Ach James...", seufzte Lily selig und schmiegte sich an die Brust ihres Mannes. "Von Cokeworth nach Godrics Hollow für ein Kinderbett? Können wir nicht einfach zaubern?" Die Hexe stutzte kurz, hatte sie den Vorschlag von James doch eigentlich recht niedlich gefunden, dass Zimmer gänzlich ohne Magie einzurichten. "Was hälst du davon, wenn ich die Jungs einlade? Die Rumtreiber werden sich doch nicht von einem Kinderbett zum Narren halten lassen!"

Sie spürte wie James Umarmung noch etwas fester wurde, was sie als Zustimmung verstand. "Ich liebe dich, Lil", säuselte er auf einmal wieder ganz der Romantiker in ihr rechtes Ohr und küsste sie feste, durch ihre Lockenpracht hindurch. Lily kicherte mädchenhaft und genoss seine Nähe und seinen Geruch.

Gerade wollte sie sich zu ihm umdrehen um seinen leicht vorhersehbaren Verführungsversuch rasch einen Riegel vorzuschieben, da ergoss sich auf einmal ein gleißender Lichtkörper durch die Wand des Hauses in das Zimmer. Zauberer und Hexe erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, beide noch fest ineinander verschlungen.

Der weiß leuchtende Wolf blieb in der Mitte des Raumes, stehen, als gäbe es die Werkzeuge und das Sammelsurium zukünftiger Kinderbett-Bauteile nicht, setzte sich auf die Hinterläufe und sprach mit heiserer gar nicht wölfischer Stimme: " Entschuldigt bitte die Störung. Das Ministerium wird in diesem Moment angegriffen. Wir erwarten euch bei den Prewetts."

Die Konturen des silbrig weißen Wolfes lösten sich auf und der Schimmer verschwamm im Tageslicht. Lily, die ihren Ohren nicht trauen wollte, klammerte sich nun nur um so mehr an James. Dieser brauchte ebenfalls einige Momente um zu realisieren, welche Neuigkeiten soeben an sie herangetragen wurden. Ein weiterer, inniger Kuss auf ihre Locken folgte, eher er sie herumzog um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Statt wie zuvor Sanftmut, flackerten nun Zorn und Empörung in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Das sie sich das wagen würden, hätte ich nicht gedacht - nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt", sagte James stockend und schien ihren Anblick tief in sich aufsaugen zu wollen. Lily schwante böses, noch bevor James seinen Anliegen zu ende formulierte: "Sobald sich die Situation entschärft hat schicke ich dir meinen Patronus."

"Ich werde mit euch kämpfen." Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass James sie wieder zurücklassen sollte, schwang als Wut in diesem Satz mit. Auch wenn sie beim letzten Auftrag versagt hatte, würde sie dieses Mal alles dafür tun, die Wehrlosen vor den Todessern zu schützen

Intuitiv tastete James nach ihrer kleinen Unterbauchwölbung, die sich unter dem Nachthemd abzeichnete. "Lily..." James stockte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bleib hier... für Harry!"

"Nein! Ich will nicht, dass er in so einer Welt aufwächst. Ich komme mit. Für Harry."

James zog sie abermals fest in eine Umarmung, ehe er sich von ihr löste und hinaus eilte. Er sprang die Stufen mehr herab als dass er lief. Lily warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Sammelsurium in Harrys Zimmer und folgte ihm.

Unten angekommen hatte James schon den Silberpfeil geschultert und seine Robe hastig übergeworfen. Mit seiner freien Hand zwang er seinen Fuß in einen Sportschuh. Ehe James an den Kamin trat, reichte Lily ihm wortlos seinen Zauberstab, den er wie eh und je auf dem Wohnzimmertisch hatte liegen lassen und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Er erwiderte ihr Nicken, lächelte auch sie an und griff nach einer Keramikschale, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Er nahm eine Prise des glizernden Pulvers aus dem Gefäß, warf es in die Flammen und das Feuer wurde sogleich smaragdgrün. Ohne zu zögern ging er mitten ins Feuer, rief "Fuchsbau" und löste sich in den Flammen auf.

Hastig eilte Lily daraufhin umher, auf der Suche nach ihrer eigenen Robe, ihren Stiefeln und ihres Zauberstabes. Dabei wäre sie beinah auf den Schwanz der Katze getreten, die diese plötzliche Aufregung alles andere als beruhigend fand. Die Robe über ihr Nachthemd ziehend und kurz darauf mit den dicken Wollsocken in die Stiefel schlüpfend, griff sie nach ihrem Stab aus Weide und warf nochmals einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick hinüber zum Chesapeak Roman, ehe sie ihrem Mann in die Flammen folgte.

Als sie auf der anderen Seite des Kamins erschien, waren die Menschen dort schon voller Unruhe und in lautstarke Gespräche verwickelt. Die beiden rothaarigen Prewett Brüder schrien lauthals in Richtung von Edgar Bones und Marlene McKinnon, während Remus ihr aus dem Kamin half. James stand umringt von Sirius und Peter und lauschte angestrengt dem Stimmengewirr.

"Remus, warum warten wir?", erkundigte sich Lily sogleich und spürte wie ihr Puls stieg.  
"Das Flohnetzwerk zum Ministerium ist blockiert. Fabian und Gideon sind der Ansicht, dass es Selbstmord wäre, in so einen Hinterhalt zu laufen. Edgar hingegen will seine Familie schützen."

Doch ehe Lily nach weiteren Einzelheiten fragen konnte, war Emmeline Vance auf einen der Tische gestiegen, hatte sich ihren Zauberstab an den Hals gelegt und ihre Stimme magisch um einige Dezibell verstärkt. "Es bringt nichts zu warten. Wer hier bleiben möchte, bleibt. Daraus werden keine Konsiquenzen entstehen. Die Rumtreiber" Emmeline stockte kurz, suchte in dem wirrwarr an Menschen flüchtig nach James, Peter, Sirius und Remus ehe sie fortfuhr: "Ihr appariert in den zweiten Stock. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Alice und Frank euch dort noch in Empfang nehmen können. Der Rest von euch sammelt sich im ersten Stock. Schützt den Minister und vor allem seine Mitarbeiter. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird versuchen kritische Mitarbeiter auszusortieren oder sie unter den Imperius zu zwingen."

Damit schloss Emmeline ihre Erläuterung ab und sprang vom Tisch. Edgar kommentierte dies, indem er in seine Hände klatschte, während Gideon und Fabian grimmig drein blickten. Remus drückte kurz noch Lilys Hand, ehe er sich zu den restlichen Rumtreibern aufmachte.

"Bitte pass auf dich auf Lil! Ich liebe dich!", rief James über die Köpfe der anderen Ordensmitglieder hingweg, ehe er mit den anderen Rumtreibern gemeinsam disapperierte.

Lily schickte ihm in Gedanken ein _Du auch auf dich, Krönchen_ und hob zusammen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern den Zauberstab um ihrem Teil der Mission nachzukommen. Das leise, vielfache 'Plopp' war zu hören, dann waren sie alle disapperiert.

Als Lily am Zielort die Augen wieder aufschlug, konnte sie nicht gut sehen. Das heißt, sie sah schon etwas, aber ihr Blick war verschleiert, sie war umhüllt von dickem, zähen und unheimlich grünen Nebelschwaden. Nur zwei Schritt von ihr entfernt konnte sie noch so eben einen Schemen ausmachen, möglicherweise Edgar oder Gideon – die beiden hat bei ihrem Aufbrauch im Fuchsbau direkt neben ihr gestanden. Selbst auf die kurze Distanz konnte sie nicht sicher sagen, wer es war.

Sie schnupperte. Der Geruch löste etwas in ihr aus, sie konnte nur noch nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen.

Sie streckte ihre freie Hand nach dem Schemen am Rande des wahrnehmbaren Bereichs aus.

"Gideon, bist du....?" Ein grell-gelber Blitz zuckte, das Ordensmitglied neben ihr riss im letzten Moment den Stab hoch und verteidigte sich mit einem stummen, aber wirkungsvollen defensiv-Zauber.

Er duckte sich, schaute zu ihr hinüber und schrie, wohl an alle gerichtet, die ihn hören konnten: "Todesser! Sie greifen uns an!"

Dann begann der Kampf.


	7. Kleines Täubchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Kampf im Ministerium beginnt...

**Kapitel 7**   
**Kleines Täubchen**

"Gideon, bist du....?" Ein grell-gelber Blitz zuckte, das Ordensmitglied neben ihr riss im letzten Moment den Stab hoch und verteidigte sich mit einem stummen, aber wirkungsvollen defensiv-Zauber.  
  
Er duckte sich, schaute zu ihr hinüber und schrie, wohl an alle gerichtet, die ihn hören konnten: "Todesser! Sie greifen uns an!"

Dann begann der Kampf.

Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie wie ein Schwert vor sich erhoben. Alle riefen durcheinander. Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören und unweit vor ihr, irgendwo in diesem dicken, grünen Nebel krachte es laut und unheilvoll. Emmeline - nur wenige Schritte vor ihr, aber kaum als Schemen zu erkennen - rief laut: "Lauft!" Ihrer Stimme war die Angst anzumerken, die sie zur Flucht drängte. Ein Sturm der Entrüstung auf Seiten des Ordens brach los. Auch wenn Lily aufgrund des Nebels, der in Hals und Augen biss, ihre Kameraden nicht ausmachen konnte, konnte sie sie zumindest hören.

"Kämpft!", schrie entweder Fabian oder Gideon dagegen an.

"Du hirnloser Kürbiskopf!" kam es als Erwiderung aus dem grünen Schleier. Der Zauberer, der wohl tatsächlich Gideon war, ging in Kampfstellung und wirkte Verteidgungszauber. Ein greller Blitz zuckte nur Augenblicke später gegen diese an und um ihn herum.

Für Lily gab es bei dem Anblick kein Halten mehr. Der wachsende Hustenreiz trieb ihr zwar die Tränen in die Augen und auch die Benommenheit bildete sie sich nicht nur ein, aber dennoch tastete sie sich aufmerksam vorwärts. Ihre Füße stießen gegen etwas. Sie bückte sich danach und das 'Etwas' entpuppte sich als Todesser-Maske, reichlich verziert und an den Rändern gezackt. Der dazugehörige, jetzt demaskierte, Todesser lag unweit davon entfernt, mit dem Rück an die Wand gelehnt. Lily schätzte ihn kaum älter als 17. Er war offenbar bewusstlos, von einem starken Schockzauber gegen die Wand geschleudert worden.

Prewett hatte sich nach dem Ausschalten dieses ersten Gegners nicht lange aufgehalten und widmete sich schon den nächsten Angreifern.

"Was willst du bei mir? Kümmer dich um die Angestellten!", scheuchte er Lily fort, während er gleichzeitig mit ausladenden Zauberstabbewegungen einen Schildzauber um sich herum wirkte - gerade noch zur rechten Zeit, denn sofort prasselten Schockzauber auf den Zauberer ein. Lily duckte sich, um sich vor den Angriffen zu schützen. Sobald die Gegenseite pausierte, um neue Angriffe aufzurufen, donnerte der Prewett ihnen Salven an Angriffszaubern entgegen. Gideons Erfahrung im Duell war unverkennbar.

"Kommt schon! Askaban hat noch ein paar Zellen frei!" hörte sie Gideon noch rufen, als sie an ihm vorbei tiefer in den Nebel trat. In weiter Ferne konnte sie etwas erkennen. Es waren nicht mehr als verwaschende Konturen. Sie bewegten sich schnell. Die Hexe musste wieder husten und als sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die tränenden Augen wischte, durchfuhr es sie wie ein Blitz. Sie hielt inne. Sie kannte diesen Geruch nach Doxygift und Affodilwurzel. Die Hexe hatte ihn erst kürzlich gerochen. In Spinner's End.

_Dieser elende Mistkerl!_ , dachte Lily mürrisch und hob das Weidenholz in ihren Händen zu einem 'Lumos'. Licht floss aus der Spitze, doch wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, starrte sie nun gegen eine wabernde Wand aus Neongrün. Doch die umher huschenden Schemen in der Ferne wurden klarer und so eilte sie ihnen entgegen. Immer wieder trat sie auf Glasscherben und ein schauer durchfuhr sie. Was war hier bloß geschehen?

In der riesigen gefliesten Eingangshalle des Ministeriums stand der Nebel wie eine dichte Wand und ihre Schritte hallten nur gedämpft von den hohen Wänden wider. Lily war den Schemen vor sich eine geraume Zeit gefolgt und hatte dabei in der Ferne immer wieder Schreie und Hilferufe vernommen. Einzelheiten hatte sie nicht erkennen können. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie die ganze Zeit fest umklammert und nach vorne ausgestreckt. Jeder Überraschung hätte sie sofort mit einem Gegenzauber begegnen können.

Wie sie sich so durch den Nebel vorwärtsarbeitete, bemerkte sie zunehmend eine Schwere in ihren Gedanken. Ihr Geist war immer trüber geworden und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, fokussiert zu bleiben. Sie versuchte, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, war aber ziemlich sicher, dass das wabernde Gas ihr schwer zusetzte.

Jede Bürotüre, die sie passierte, wurde von ihr aufgesperrt und der Innenraum kontrolliert. Stühle, Tische und Schränke waren zusammen mit dem übrigen Interieur verschoben, übereinander gestapelt oder umgeworfen worden. Über alles war eine unübersichtliche Masse loser Papiere, Zettel und Pergamentrollen gebreitet. Doch nirgends fand Lily jemanden, der sich zwischen den Trümmern versteckte und auf Hilfe wartete. Sie sollte Erleichterung verspüren, hatte es doch den Anschein, dass die Auroren es rechtzeitig geschafft hatten, alle Mitarbeiter frühzeitig zu evakuieren.

Gerade zog sie eine weitere Türe hinter sich ins Schloss, nachdem sie das Büro dahinter flüchtig nach Lebenszeichen abgesucht hatte, als sie knapp vor sich eine grobschlächtige Silhouette ausmachen konnte. Der Schemen war riesig, viel zu groß für einen einfachen Mann. Der Schatten des Schädels reckte sich in die Höhe und ruckte mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Schwere, rasselnde Atemzüge drangen an Lilys Ohren. Es war fast, als würde das Etwas da vorne schnüffelnd Witterung aufnehmen.

"Na komm schon raus mein kleines Täubchen."

Lily lief ein kaltes Schaudern über den Rücken. Eine Stimme, wie diese hatte sie noch nie gehört. Es war eine Art schnarrendes Bellen. Der Geruch nach Schweiß, Schmutz und ganz unverkennbar nach Blut übertünchte sogar das beißende Doxygift in der Luft.

Immer wenn das Ungetüm einen weiteren Schritt auf die Hexe zu machte, donnerten schwere Stiefel auf dem Fliesenboden. Das Erste was Lily an ihm ausmachen konnte, waren seine verschmierten Hände. Lange, dreckig-gelbe Fingernägel ragten aus rauen, klauengleichen Fingern an Pranken wie Kohlenschaufeln hervor.

Oberhalb seiner Schultern tauchte die Fratze aus dem gnädigen, grünen Nebel aus. Eine Reihe spitzer Zähne, zwischen den Blut zum Kinn hinabtropfte verunstalteten das Grinsen des Mannes zu einer grotesken Maske des Grauens. Um das Erscheinungsbild zu vervollständigen, leckte er sich in diesem Moment genüsslich mit seiner Zunge über die Zahnreihen. Kleine schwarze Punkte inmitten eis-grauer Augen starrten Lily gierig und widerlich lüstern entgegen.

Als die kleine Zauberin ihn endlich zur Gänze erkennen konnte, löste sie ohne viel Zutun einen Schockzauber aus. Das rotes Licht zuckte aus der Spitze ihres Stabes und traf den großen Mann direkt am Unterkiefer und an der Seite seines Gesichts und ließen den schmutzigen Backenbart zittern.

Ein lautes, ächzendes Heulen entwich der Kehle ihres Gegenübers und die linke Pranke griff hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Ein lautes, grausiges Knacken erklang, als er sich den Kiefer wieder grob und wenig fachmännisch einrenkte.

Völlig unerwartet machte die Gestalt auf einmal einen riesigen Satz nach vorne. Lily hatte das nicht kommen sehen und hatte sich täuschen lassen, von den bis dahin eher langsamen Bewegung ihres Widersachers.

Ehe sie einen weiteren Schockzauber abfeuern konnte, hatte der Hüne sie mit Wucht am Kragen gepackt, gegen die Wand hinter ihr gepresst und an ihr nach oben geschoben. Im nächsten Augenblick starrten sie sich auf Augenhöhe an. Ihre Beine Baumelten in der Luft und ihr Mantel ächzte unter der plötzlichen Belastung.

Der bohrende Blick seiner stecknadelkopfgroßen Pupillen setzte ihr zu. Sein Gestank – jetzt aus unmittelbarer Nähe – machte es nicht besser und nahm ihr zusammen mit der Eisernen Faust an ihrem Kragen die wenige Luft zum Atmen. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

In einer beiläufigen Geste hob ihr Peiniger seine freie Hand und kratzte sich mit einem seiner überlangen Fingernägel an seinen Vorderzähnen. Fleischliche Fasern und Knochensplitter lösten sich und klebten nun an der Nagelspitze.

Lilys Beine begannen ihres Haltes am Boden nach wie vor beraubt unruhig zu zappeln. Der Stoff ihrer Robe gab irgendwo mit einem reißendem Geräusch der Belastung nach.

Ihr Gegenüber schienen ihre aussichtslosen Bemühungen sich zu befreien die Angelegenheit schmackhafter zu machen. Wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen und schob dann ganz langsam die Kiefern auseinander und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran.

Das Herz in Lilys Brust pumpte immer schneller. In galoppierender Panik riss sie mit der Kraft der Todesangst ihren Zauberstab hoch und schrie dem Ungeheuer irgendetwas entgegen, dass wohl einem "Incendio" sehr nahe kam. Ein Funkenschauer schoss ins Gesicht ihres Gegenüber und kleine Flämmchen tanzten zwischen den spärlichen, schmutzigen Haaren auf seinem Schädel umher.

Der Griff an ihrer Kehle löste sich und sie fiel wenig elegant zu Boden. Ihre Knie stieß sie sich schmerzhaft an den kalten Bodenfliesen.

Es roch nach verkohlten Haaren und angesengten Fleisch. Das Ungeheuer schrie und schlug wild, im Versuch das Feuer zu ersticken, auf Brust und Gesicht.

Mühsam kämpfte sich Lily wieder auf ihre Beine. Ihr Puls raste und ihr Brustkorb war drauf und dran zu explodieren. Alles in ihr schrie und flehte, einfach vor dem Ungetüm wegzurennen. Ihr innerer Gryffindor wollte noch dagegen ankämpfen, doch der Instinkt der Mutter übernahm ihr Denken. Sie wirbelte herum und rannte los.

"Du miese Schlampe!", brüllte die schnarrende Stimme hinter ihr. "Glaub' ja nicht, dass ich dir ein schnelles Ende gewähre! Deinen Bauch werde ich aufreißen und du wirst zusehen!"

Bei dem Gedanken Harry an dieses Monstrum zu verlieren, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Anstrengung ihr Tempo noch zu steigern ihr schillernde Blitze der Ohnmacht vor die Augen trieb. Eine bleierne Leere machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit. In ihren Ohren hörte sie überlaut dröhnend das galoppierende Pumpen ihres eigenen Pulses.

"Aus der Scheisse hier kommst du nicht mehr raus!"

Derartig kopflos merkte sie erst im letzten Moment, dass sie gerade dabei war, in ein Hindernis zu rennen. Eine schmale, schwarze Gestalt war vor ihr im Nebel aufgetaucht. Die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel gaben ein lautes Quietschen von sich, als sie im letzten Moment noch ausweichen wollte. Die Hand der Person schnellte nach vorne und packte sie grob am Unterarm. So herumgerissen schrie ihre Schulter schmerzend auf und gab den Widerstand auf. Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden und kullerte traurig in den Nebel davon.

"NEIN!", schrie die Hexe hysterisch auf, wobei ihre Stimme eine Oktave hinaufrutschte. Die Maske ihres neuen Gegenübers, ausdruckslos und leer vor sich hingrinsend, ließ keine Regung erahnen. Selbst die ausgesparten Augenschlitzen hielten nur schwarze Leere für sie bereit, als würde sie in einen finsteren Tunnel blicken. Der Todesser riss sie herum und zu sich hin, legte seinen Arm um ihre Brust und hielt sie so fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Blick zuckte angstverzerrt zwischen diesem Arm, dem Ansatz der Maske, die nun rechts neben ihr schwebte und dem massigen Schemen, der nun aus dem Nebel vor ihr trat, hin und her.

"Ah...Besuch", zischte die blecherne und verzerrte Stimme hinter ihr als der weitaus stämmigere Todesser aus dem Nebel trat. Nein! So wollte sie nicht enden!

Sie trat nach den ausgetretenen Stiefeln des Todessers, rammte ihre Schulter in die Brust des Fanatikers und schrie nach Leibeskräften. Ihr Peiniger nahm dies stoisch hin. Dieses Schauspiel schien jedoch dem Monster vor ihr zu gefallen. Es genoss es sichtlich, wenn seine Beute zappelte und schrie.

Als sie jedoch links von sich einen Zauberstab ausmachen konnte, der sich nicht gegen sie selbst, sondern gegen eben dieses Ungeheuer richtete, geriet ihre Angst ins Stocken.

"Greyback....welch eine Freude."

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie den Namen dieses menschenfressenden Monsters vernahm.

Mit einem minuziösen Schlenker des schwarzen Zauberstabes, und einem gleichsam entstellten, wie unverwechselbaren “Crucio” aus dem Inneren der Vermummung, glitt ein feiner roter Faden Licht durch den Raum und jagte Impulse reinen Schmerzes in die massige Gestalt Greybacks. Zitternd und bemüht die Demütigung zu verhindern hielt der Werwolf sich noch einen Augenblick auf den Beinen. Dann ging er hechelnd zu Boden.

“Du elender Verräter...”, winselte er. Der Kerl warf sich vor unerträglicher Pein auf dem Boden hin und her. Die Person hinter Lily zeigte sich nur milde beeindruckt. Unbarmherzig hob sich der Zauberstab ein Stückchen weiter. Ein zweiter flirrender Impuls raste die fast unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen Zauberstabspitze und Opfer entlang und legte sich wie ein nebliges Netz um dessen Gestalt.

Lily gelang es nur langsam, sich zu sammeln. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie hier in eine Fehde zwischen zwei Anhänger Voldemorts geraten war, mit ihr in der unvorteilhaften Rolle des lebendigen Schutzschildes.

Der Körper am Boden wand sich. “Ich werde dich ausweiden!” Die grollende Stimme überschlug sich, beim Versuch, vor Schmerzen nicht in ein krächzendes Jaulen zu verrutschen. “Du verräterisches Halbblut!”

Lily dachte nicht, dass dem Zauberer bei dem gegenwärtigen Machtgefälle Gefahr drohte, dass der Werwolf seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen könnte. Ihr selbst blieben allerdings ein paar Optionen offen. Sie blinzelte den drückenden Schleier der Ohnmacht beiseite, beugte sich schnell nach vorne und biss mit ganzer Kraft in den Arm, der sie vor ihrer Brust fest umklammert hielt.

Der Kerl hinter ihr schrie auf. Lily hatte keine Ahnung ob vor Schmerz oder aus purer Überraschung. Jedenfalls gelang es ihr, diesen Moment der Schwäche zu nutzen und hechtete zur Flurwand, wo ihr Zauberstab liegen geblieben war. Hinter ihr schrie der Zauberer: “Was bist du? Ein wildes Tier oder eine Hexe?!”

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der Cruciato-Fluch sich aufgelöst hatte, als der Zauberer sie losgelassen hatte. Sie malte sich keine großen Chancen aus, ihren Stab zu erreichen oder gar zur Abwehr zu heben, bevor der Werwolf sie erreichen würde.

Mit einem brüllenden Laut der Wut hatte der Lykantroph seine Fassung wiedergefunden. Lily hörte den riesigen Körper hinter sich heranrauschen und spannte alle Muskeln instinktiv an, um den Aufprall zu erwarten. Doch der Werwolf rauschte hinter ihrem Rücken vorbei.

Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab erreicht und wirbelte herum.

Der Todesser hatte die Attacke eben sowenig kommen sehen, wie sie selbst. Jetzt stand der Werwolf über ihm. Die Hand mit den Zauberstab hatte der Zusammenstoß der beiden Körper hoch gerissen und mit einer seiner Pranken presste er diese an die steinerne Wand, wo sie nutzlos und zur Verteidigung ungeeignet war. Die andere sauste mit gespreizten Krallen auf die Maske und das Gesicht des Todesser hernieder. Mit einem knirschenden Laut, gab das Metall nach. Wieder und wieder feuerte Greyback eine ganze Salve von Schlägen ab, riss sein Maul weit auf und brüllte seinen ausgelieferten Kontrahenten animalisch an. Sein Geifer vermischte sich mit dem Blut des Magiers und troff in den Kragen des schwarzen Umhangs.

Lily wandte sich keuchend ab und wollte weglaufen. Jetzt oder nie dachte sie. Doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr unfreiwilliger Retter verdiente es nicht, als letztes Bild zu sehen, wie die von ihm Gerettete sich abwandte, davonlief und ihn seinem unausweichlichen Schicksal überließ. Dreimal verfluchte sie sich selbst, hob den Zauberstabarm und rief laut: “Petrificus Totalus!”

Die Wirkung setzten unmittelbar ein. Der Ganzkörperklammerflucht packte den Werwolf, der sofort und mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte, wie versteinert. Wie ein Brett sank sein Körper nach vorne und begrub den Zauberer unter seinem massigen Körper.

Lily hastet zu den beiden zurück, behielt den Zauberstab aber weiter im Anschlag. Sie konnte hier und jetzt gleich zwei dieser finsteren Gestalten dingfest machen.

Keuchend zog sich der Todesser unter dem erstarrten Körper des Lykanthropen hervor. Er wirkte arg benommen. Mühsam schob er sich halb an der Wand hoch und blieb so schwer atmend sitzen. Blut und Speichel tropfte ihm aus der zerbeulten Maske.

Vorsichtig, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen selbst erneut überrumpelt zu werden, näherte sich Lily bis auf Armeslänge, streckte die linke Hand aus und zog die Maske von dem Gesicht.

“Hey...”

______________________________________________   
_Na?  
Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Ich möchte mich bei euch für die vielen vielen Klicks bedanken.  
Auch wenn ihr recht schweigsam seid scheint es euch ja doch zu gefallen ;).  
Ich lass euch mal hier ein paar Butterbiere stehen und wünsche euch noch einen schönen und erholsamen Sonntag._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Thylis_


	8. Ingwerwurzel und Flussgras

**Kapitel 8**   
**Ingwerwurzel und Flussgras**

  
  
  
_ Vorsichtig, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen selbst erneut überrumpelt zu werden, näherte sich Lily bis auf Armeslänge, streckte die linke Hand aus und zog die Maske von dem Gesicht.  
“Hey...” _

  
  
Das Gesicht war sehr entstellt. Das Gewebe rund um das rechte Auge schwoll gerade dunkelrot an, man konnte dabei zusehen. Die Nase schien nicht gebrochen, doch tropfte Blut daraus hervor. Seine schmalen Lippen glänzten rot im grünen Licht des Nebels. Kleine und größere dunkle Blutergüsse machten aus seinem Gesicht eine farbenfrohe aber beängstigende Landschaft. Doch selbst wenn die Verletzungen noch schlimmer, seine Züge noch zerstörter gewesen wären: Die Stimme, die sie länger kannte, als jede ihrer anderen Freunde aus der Zaubererwelt, erkannte sie sofort. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich freute, ihn zu sehen.  
“Hey!”  
Sie kicherte. Das ausgeschüttete Adrenalin brach sich Bahn. “Sahst schonmal besser aus.”  
Der Zauberer zog leicht einen Mundwinkel hoch, wohl um anzudeuten, wie lustig er ihre Bemerkung fand.  
“Danke, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast.“  
Er nickte zu dem erstarrten Werwolfkörper neben sich.  
“Den Dank kann ich nur erwidern, Sev.”  
In einer hilfsbereiten Geste hielt sie ihm ihre freie Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Vielleicht war es sein dummer Stolz. Jedenfalls ging das Lily durch den Kopf, während sie Severus dabei beobachtete, wie er sich ächzend an der Wand hochstemmte und die ihm angebotene Hilfe ignorierte. Dass er starke Schmerzen hatte, war offensichtlich. Schließlich stand der ehemalige Slytherin wieder aufrecht und vor ihr. Er schwankte bedrohlich und blinzelte ein paar mal. Die Iris wie Graphit wirkte abstrakt in ihrem roten Kranz aus geplatzten Adern. Severus teilte seine Lippen um das Wort an sie zu richten, ehe er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und im nächsten Moment begann nach vorne, auf sie zu zu kippen.  
  
Etwas überrumpelt packte die Hexe ihn geistesgegenwärtig bei den Schultern und stemmte sich gegen ihn. Er war viel zu leicht für einen Mann seiner Größe, erkannte Lily als sie ihn sachte schüttelte.  
  
„Sev?“  
  
Er reagierte nicht. Schlaff hing er auf ihr, den Kopf schief zwischen ihrer Schulter und ihrem Ohr gebettet. Seine Haut war von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt und wohlig warm.  
  
„Severus?!“  
  
Der grobe Wollstoff seiner nachtschwarzen Robe roch nach Ingwerwurzel und Flussgras.  
  
„D-Du solltest gar nicht hier sein“, murmelte er abwesend, als er wieder zur Besinnung kam und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen ließ. Sein Blick suchte den ihren. Statt Kälte oder Feindseligkeit lag dieses Mal tiefe und innige Zuneigung darin. Ihr Gehirn beobachtete, wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte, aussetze und wieder von neuem zu schlagen begann.  
  
Severus hob seine Rechte und legte sie schwer auf ihre Schulter.  
„Das Noxious Gift* in der Luft bewirkt, dass du nicht die Konzentration zum disapparieren aufbringen kannst." Er stockte. Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Arm hinab um die Maske in ihrer Linken zu fassen zu kriegen. Sie zögerte doch dann überließ sie ihm das zerbeulte Stück Metall.  
„Der einzige Ausweg sind die Auroren-Büros. Wir konnten dort das Flohnetzwerk auf die Schnelle nicht knacken.“ Sie wollte ihm nicht mehr so recht passen. Die vielen Beulen hatten die Passform nach außen hin verzogen.  
  
Trotz des verdeckten Gesicht hätte Lily schwören können, dass Severus sie nun erwartungsvoll ansah. Hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er kurzzeitig weggetreten war? Und warum starrte sie ihn die ganze Zeit nur schweigend an?  
„Komm mit mir!“  
Sie wollte diese unangenehm gespannte Stille zwischen ihnen beiden überbrücken und hatte anstatt nachzudenken einfach das Erste gesagt, was ihr in den Sinn kam.  
  
„Was?“ Sein Stimme klang fremd und verzerrt.  
  
„Bitte komm mit mir Sev.“  
  
Wieder reichte sie ihm ihre Hand. Wieder ergriff er sie nicht.  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
Seine Antwort versetzte ihr einen Stich. Der aufkeimende Trotz in ihr wollte seine Antwort lügen strafen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und drückte sich gegen ihn. Die Erschöpfung zerrte an ihrem Nervenkostüm. Zaghaft bettete sie ihre Schläfe an seiner Brust.  
  
"Bitte Sev."  
  
Durch die vielen Schichten seiner Kleidung konnte Lily sein Herz schlagen hören. Der Rhythmus war schnell und das Herz schien wie wild gegen den Brustkorb zu hämmern, als wollte es aus seinem Käfig und zu ihr hinübergelangen. Zwischen dem Herz und der Wolle lag nichts als ein paar Rippen. Dann ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Severus löste sich von ihr, packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
"Hier lang!"  
  
Er machte zwei eilige Schritte und blieb abrupt wieder stehen. Mit einem beiläufig fahrigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes richtete er diesen auf den nach wie vor regungslos am Boden liegenden Greyback und murmelte ein "Obliviate". Dann packte er sie noch fester und lief los, den Gang hinab. Sie hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, obwohl der Hexer sie hinter sich herzerrte.  
  
Immer tiefer drangen sie in das Innere des Ministeriums vor. Die Geräuschkulisse des Kampfes drang nur noch ganz fern und leise an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Was passiert mit uns wenn sie uns finden?"  
  
Sie bogen hastig um eine Ecke. Severus schwieg und nur die Teile ihrer beider Schritte, die nicht durch den Nebel geschluckt wurden, hallten an den Wänden des Gewölbes wider. Ruhelos rotierte der Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern. Sein Ring- und Zeigefinger drehten das schmale Stück Ebenholz sicher um seinen Mittelfinger herum, immer im Kreis.  
  
"Wenn du mit 'sie' die Oppostion meinst, dann lautet die Antwort Askaban."  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Sie passierten eine weitere Kreuzung. Viele der Bürotüren standen in diesem Teil des Ministeriums weit geöffnet da. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass die Angestellten hier vielleicht auch hatten fliehen können, zauberte der Hexe ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Die Luft wurde klarer und das Sichtfeld weitete sich.  
  
"Wieso eigentlich 'Opposition'? Wie kommst du darauf?" In Lilys Stimme klang unverhohlene Neugierde mit. Severus drosselte sein Tempo, wandte ihr sein verhülltes Gesicht zu und löste seine Hand von ihrem Arm. Die Kälte, die die plötzliche Abwesenheit seiner Hand schuf, war gepaart mit dem Verlust des angenehmen Prickelns auf ihrer Haut.  
  
"Nicht meine Idee." Er umfasste seinen Zauberstab nun wieder und knetete nervös mit dem Daumen daran herum. "Was interessiert es dich?"  
  
"Wir sind der Orden des Phönix." Sie nutzte seine kurze Pause, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. "Wenn man schon nach Askaban gebracht wird, sollte man zumindest wissen von wem." Der Situation zum Trotz versuchte sich Lily an einem neckischen Zwinkern. Die Augenschlitze seiner Maske ließen die Reaktion in seinen Augen nur erahnen.  
  
Sie gingen noch einige Schritte schweigsam nebeneinander her, bis Severus nach einem Türgriff zu ihrer Linken langte und diesen drehte. Sogleich sprang die Türe auf und der maskierte Hexer warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Raum, ehe er hinein trat. Sie kollidierte fast mit Severus, als sie ihm folgte. Er zog die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss und atmete schwer. Auch Lily hatte mit ihrer brennenden Lunge zu kämpfen. Sie befanden sich vor einer Art Treppenaufgang. Die letzten feinen Dunstfäden des Giftes verflogen.  
  
Hastig wischte sich ihr gegenüber die Maske vom Gesicht und stopfte sie in die Tasche seiner Robe. Unsicher zupfte er an seiner Kapuze herum, ehe er sie in den Nacken schob. Sein ganzes Gebaren erweckte in Lily den Eindruck, dass es ihm missfiel, dass sie ihn in seiner Todesser-Kluft zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
"Im nächsten Stockwerk", begann er hastig zu erklären und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die entsprechende Richtung. "Findest du das Büro von einem Alastor Moody. Dort kannst du flohen." Lily nickte bei seinen Ausführungen, war jedoch verwundert darüber wie sehr sein Anblick sie bannte. Der Werwolf hatte ihn wirklich übel zugerichtet. "Falls nicht - ganz gleich aus welchem Grund - dann nimm das nächste Stockwerk. Die Büros der magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommandos sind heute nicht von Interesse." Damit schloss er seine Ausführungen und machte sogleich Anstalten sie wieder durch die Türe zu verlassen. Reflexartig griff Lily nach seiner Hand. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre Grünen. Fest erwiderte sie diesen. Bevor Lily etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Sein Handinnenfläche war klamm.  
  
Umständlich griff er mit seiner Zauberstabhand in die Innentasche seiner Robe und fingerte etwas daraus hervor. Der kleine Gegenstand wechselte den Besitzer.  
Er drückte ihre Hand sachte darum ehe er sich von ihr trennte. Severus machte einen Schritt hinaus, atmete lauthals ein, sah sie nochmals an und zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Teile seines Schneide- und Eckzahns fehlten.   
"Lily ich..." Er haderte unübersehbar mit sich, senkte den Kopf und fuhr dann wesentlich leiser fort: "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Er zog ein sonderbares Gesicht. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Severus war verschwunden. Einigst die Phiole die sich nun in ihrer Hand befand, war ihr geblieben.  
  
"Ja...viel Glück."  
  
Ihre Antwort blieb unerhört. Sie sah hinab in ihre Hand und erkannte die schimmernde goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in dem Gefäß. Auf dem Pergament auf der Flasche stand 'Felix Felicis'. Sie lachte. Sogleich führte sie sich die Phiole an die Lippen und entkorkte das Fläschchen mit ihren Zähnen. Achtlos spie sie den Verschluss zur Seite. Kunstvoll sprang ein Tropfen der goldgelben Flüssig aus dem Gefäß ehe dieser wieder zielsicher im Hals der Phiole verschwand. Lily zögerte nicht lange, dankte Severus im Stillen und nahm den Zaubertrank in einem Schluck zu sich. Die leere Phiole verstaute sie in ihrer Robentasche. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, sprang sie die ersten drei Stufen der Treppe mit einem einzigen Satz hinauf.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, direkt die Büros im dritten Stock anzusteuern. Im Gegensatz zu den Auroren, würden die Mitarbeiter dort vermutlich keinen Widerstand gegen die Todesser leisten. Doch ein tiefes und starkes Bedürfnis empfahl ihr das Stockwerk der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung aufzusuchen. Sie riss die Türe auf und hetzte hinaus auf den entsprechenden Flur.  
  
Der Nebel hatte sich nicht bis in dieses Stockwerk ausgebreitet, die kämpferische Auseinandersetzung jedoch schon. Hinter ihr krachte jemand oder etwas lauthals in eine der Wände. Lily zwang sich nicht zurückzuschauen und rannte weiter den Flur entlang. Kurz darauf passierte sie die Bürotüre von Alastor und lief einfach weiter. An der nächsten Kreuzung musste sie nach links, gar keine Frage. Der frische Sauerstoff, der in ihrer Blutbahn zirkulierte, verdrängte die schädlichen Überreste des Noxious Giftes. Bei der Kreuzung schnitt sie die Kurve scharf und kam ins Stolpern, als sie beinah mit einer Person zusammen prallte. Lily konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie blickte direkt in die vertrauten Gesichtszüge von Remus Lupin. Den Zauberstab aus Zypressenholz hielt er drohend erhoben. Zu seiner Linken flankierten ihn zwei große Säugetiere. Ein riesiger, zotteliger schwarzer Hund trottete an Remus Seite und humpelte mit einer Pfote, während der wunderschöne und stolze Hirsch daneben das mächtige Geweih drohend nach vorne gerichtet hatte.  
  
Einige Wimpernschläge verharrte die vier Gestalten, ehe sich Lily aus ihrer Starre befreien konnte und vor Erleichterung lachend auf den Hirsch zusprang. Sie schlang die Arme um den Hals des Tieres und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dessen Fell. Die Gestalt des Geweihträgers wandelte sich. Fell wurde zu sonnengebräunter Haut. Das gewaltige Geweih verwandelte sich und zurück blieb ein wirrer schwarzer Haarschopf. Starke Arme schlossen sie in eine innige Umarmung und Lily konnte Remus heisere Stimme am Rande vernehmen. "Bei Merlin...was ist da unten passiert?"  
  
  
____________________________________  
Hach...heute mal etwas Romantik. Na ja... ich finde sowas romantisch ;) Ihr Leser/innen seht das vielleicht etwas anders.  
  
Um Infodumps innerhalb des Textes zu vermeiden hier ein paar Randinformationen:  
[Noxious Potion aka. Gift](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Noxious_Potion)  
Ingerwurzel ist eine Zutat für den Gripsschärfungstrankes (im Original: Wit-Sharpening Potion) und Flussgras für den Vielsafttrank. Ich find es unheimlich schade, dass in vielen FF immer was von "Ja Severus ist ein Zaubertrankmeister" steht da aber sonst kein Bezug drauf genommen wird. Aber das sind nur meine 5 Cent dazu ;) (Ich bin pro Show statt Tell)  
Ich liebe die [Todesser Masken ](https://media.harrypotterfanzone.com/the-death-eaters-jim-kay-1050x0-c-default.jpg)die Jim Kay entworfen hat (in der Harry Potter Schmuckausgabe Band 5).  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit und eine schöne Woche euch !  
  
wünscht  
  
Thylis  
  



	9. Ein unausweichliches Ende

_Für Obsidiane._

_Wir schauen in uns hinein, betrachten die Welt um uns herum und lassen unsere Bestien heraus. Möge Annie von solchen Taten des 'Professors' verschont bleiben._

  
**Kapitel 9  
Ein unausweichliches Ende**

  
_Sie wollte, dass ich mit ihr komme! Bei Merlin, irgendwas muss ich doch übersehen haben._

„Snape?“

Severus Kopf ruckte nervös zwischen seinen Schultern hin und her. Eigentlich war er beschäftigt, wie schon an den Tagen zuvor. Unaufhörlich wollte er sich für seine Feigheit verfluchen. _Verdammt! Ich hätte die Chance ergreifen müssen!_

Ein vor Feuchtigkeit gewellter Prophet traf ihn an der Brust und holte Severus zurück ins hier und jetzt. 

„Snape!“  
Das Störgeräusch zu seiner Rechten erzwang seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er seinen Kopf hob, knirschte der Nacken. 

_Und wenn es doch ein Hinterhalt des Ordens gewesen wäre?_

„Hm?“

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“

„Irgendwas über Werwölfe und Muggelgeborene“, vermutete Severus schulterzuckend.   
Der schützende Impervius-Zauber hatte scheinbar erst kürzlich seine Wirkung verloren. Das schwarze Haar klebte an der Innenseite seiner Maske und am Gesicht. Die dichte und finstere Wolkendecke hatte vor einigen Stunden beschlossen aufzureißen und eimerweise Wasser unaufhörlich auf alle hinabzuschmettern. 

Der Prophet lag nun am Boden. Bei den anhaltenden Sturzbächen würde er sich bald in seine Einzelteile aufgelöst haben. Auf der Titelseite prangte der Zaubereiminister, Harold Minchum, und erklärte bigott, dass die Anzahl der Wachen in Askaban nochmals erhöht würden. 

„Muggelgeborene?! Hast du gerade tatsächlich Muggelgeborene gesagt?"   
Trotz der Stimmenverzerrung tropfte Averys Stimme geradezu vor Spott.   
Als Severus auf diese Spitze, wie gewohnt, nicht reagierte, fuhr Avery mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen fort: " Ach.. halt einfach deine Schnauze und hör auf, die ganze Zeit nur an gespreizte Beine zu denken. Tu nicht so scheinheilig! Schließlich bin ich es, der schon den ganzen Tag deine widerwärtige Fresse ertragen muss.“   
Averys cholerische Hasstirade sorgte dafür, dass sich Severus Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen kräuselten. So ganz Unrecht hatte er damit nicht...

Der Hexer tat nur zu gerne wie ihm befohlen – er hielt seine Schnauze – und sah an dem Gebäudekomplex hoch, vor dessen Türe die Beiden Schmiere standen.

Ihre Einheit verfolgten diese zwei Geschwister aus dem Orden nun schon seit Tagen und seinem Begleiter schien ganz Eindeutig die Geduld und der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen.   
Immer wieder hatten die Blutsverräter einen Unterschlupf finden können, doch auch ihre Luft schien dünn geworden zu sein. Seit zwei Tagen hatte die Einheit kaum Schlaf gefunden oder ausreichend Nahrung zu sich nehmen können.

Avery zog aus einen der Taschen seiner Robe eine Zigarillo hervor. Schon in ihrer Ausbildung* hatte Severus dieser beißende Gestank nach billiger Räucherware Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung war die Spitze entzündet. Schnell war die Maske am Kinn ein Stück zur Seite geschoben und ein triumphierendes Grinsen rund um eine Zahnlücke herum kam zum Vorschein. Das Filterstück der Räucherware klemmte Avery sich zwischen die Lippen. Der Qualm stieg in kleinen, kontinuierlichen Fäden auf. Dicke Regentropfen auf dem Filterpapier sorgte für unnötig viel Rauch.

„Hervorragend, Avery.“ Severus Stimme ertrank geradezu in beißendem Sarkasmus. 

Wie seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fiel, rutschte ihm auch beinahe das Filterstück von den Lippen.  
In diesem Moment wurde Severus wieder gewahr, warum er Avery in letzte Zeit nur mit Mulciber als sozialen Puffer ertragen konnte.   
Der Krieg hatte Averys ohnehin viel zu ausgeprägten Jähzorn und seine sadistische Ader gehegt, gepflegt und gedeihen lassen. Ehe sein Gegenüber nach Severus Robenkragen greifen konnte, hatte er einen Schritt zurück gemacht und seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel gleiten lassen. Nur Wimpernschläge später hielt ihm sein Kamerad seinen Stab aus Espe - ein Glanzstück aus Gregorowitschs Werkstatt, wie Avery nie Müde wurde zu erwähnen- entgegen. Leichtfertig und nonverbal entwaffnete der eine Hexer den Anderen. Zu dem Stab aus Ebenholz gesellte sich der Stab mit marmorierter Oberfläche.

"Sollte es dir entfallen sein, wiederhole ich es nochmals: Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen", murmelte Severus entnervt und wog den Gregorowitschen Zauberstab prüfend in seiner Hand. "Achte lieber auf dein Umfeld, vor allem, da du keinen Stab mehr hast."

"Das ist nicht witzig."

"Eine Frage der Perspektive." 

Abermals zuckten Severus Schultern. Ruhig nahm Avery einen weiteren tiefen Zug an seinem Zigarillo. Die Glut züngelte gierig dem Filter entgegen. Der Rauch hatte gerade seine Lunge erreicht, als Avery erstickt atemlos das Wort an ihn richtete: "Na dann behalt ihn. Nach der Abreibung im Ministerium kannst du einen vernünftigen Stab gebrauchen."   
Mit seiner behandschuhten Hand deutete Avery auf Severus Maske, die trotz der Bemühungen des Trägers noch unübersehbare Dellen aufwies.   
Hatte Severus für seine Version, dass er gegen mehrere Ordensmitglieder den kürzeren gezogen hatte, sonst ausnahmslos Spott geerntet, war es Lucius der ihn ausführlich für seinen Einsatz gelobt hatte. Fröstelnd stellte Severus seinen Kragen auf. "Ganz schön vorlaut für einen Kerl der sich von Potter..." 

Ein lauter Knall aus einen der oberen Stockwerke ließ die beiden Gestalten vor der Türe aufsehen. Severus presste Avery den Stab aus Espe in die Hand und rannte hinüber zur Straße – in den laufenden Verkehr, der dies lautstark hupend und mit quietschenden Reifen quittierte – um einen besseren Blick auf die oberen Stockwerke zu erhaschen. Bis auf den Radau, den die Autos veranstalteten, war nichts mehr zu hören. Die befürchteten Auroren waren nirgends zu entdecken.   
"Falscher Alarm, man!" Avery winkte ihn wieder zu sich. "Und außerdem hab ich wegen der Arm-Sache noch was gut bei dir! Schließlich hat dieser Blutsverräter nach dir gesucht . Als wir höflich anmerkten, dass du gerade über seine Schlammblutperle rutschst, ist er einfach so total ausgeflippt. Wunder Punkt, hm?"

Die Schilde und Ketten der Okklumentik, die er schützend um seinen Verstand gewickelt hatte, sirrten.   
Betont langsam schlenderte Severus zurück an Averys Seite. Der stümperhafte Versuch der Legilimentik seines Schulfreundes war nichts anderes als kläglich.

"Der bekommt noch was er verdient."

"So leicht kommst du nicht davon! Auf den Gefallen komm ich zurück."   
Die letzten Überreste des Filters und der erstickenden Glut stürzten auf den Bordstein. "Als einer unserer Jungs dann noch meinte, dass es auch nicht viel besser wäre, als sein Ding in einen Hauself zu stecken, ist der Kerl regelrecht durchgedreht."   
Avery lachte lautstark auf und auch Severus konnte sich ein kurzes Prusten nicht verkneifen – in Severus Fall weniger wegen der witzigen Anekdote Averys, als mehr wegen der verdrehten Welt, in der dieser Psycho jemandem vorwarf, sich nicht richtig unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Potters entsetzter Blick war natürlich bestimmt zu köstlich gewesen. Avery hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt, als die Türe hinter ihnen nach innen hin aufgezogen wurde. 

Zum Vorschein kam die vermummte und ausstaffierte Gestalt von Evan Rosier. An dieser Robe hatten die Schneider nicht Brokat und Seidensamt gespart. Viel zu aufrecht kam Rosier aus dem Gebäude marschiert. Rasch zog er seine Maske zur Seite – eine dämliche Fratze mit entblößten Zähnen – und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

"Was macht ihr denn noch hier?"

Rosier hatte aus seiner Dienstbarkeit zum dunklen Lord nie einen Hehl gemacht. Die Rosiers waren offene Anhänger von Gellert Grindelwald gewesen und nun zerrissen sie sich in dem Dienst am Dunklen Lord. Evan galt in seiner Familie als gefeierter Held – auch wenn sie von Seiten des Ministerium in letzter Zeit Repressalien erdulden mussten. Letzteres galt in den Kreisen der Todesser fast schon selbst als Ritterschlag.

"Was?" Avery wirbelte herum und Severus hätte schwören können, dass sein Schulfreund den Neuankömmling durchdringend anglotzte. "Wenn du schon mal da bist, erzähl von deiner grandiosen Idee mit dem Hauselfen und dem Gesicht, dass der magische Ausschuss daraufhin gemacht hat."  
Evan lächelte gönnerhaft und zog an seiner Zigarette. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war mit Hilfe von reichlich Pomade zu einem Zopf gebunden. Mit seinen Lachfalten und hohen Jochbeinen erweckte er stets den Eindruck eines blasierten Aristokraten. "Ein anderes Mal."   
Der Rosiersprössling nahm einen weiteren Zug und hielt dabei den anderen beiden Todessern seinen angewinkelten Arm hin. "Wir haben sie. Kommt. Ich bring' euch hin."  
Keiner der Beiden zögerte. Sie ergriffen den so dargebotenen Arm und disapparieren.

Severus Hoffnung, endlich aus dem Regen und der Kälte zu kommen, wurde enttäuscht. Sie standen bis zu den Knöcheln im Matsch und ein scharfer Wind fegte über das freie Feld. Über ihnen prangte ein kolossaler Schädel, der aus funkelnden Smaragdsternen bestand, und aus dessen Mund eine Schlange wie eine Zunge herausragte. Während er zusah, stieg er immer höher und höher, flammte in einem grünlichen Rauchschleier, der sich als neues Sternbild in den Rotschleiers diesen neuen Morgens einbrannte.

Unweit hatte sich ein Kreis von fünf Todessern um die zwei Oppositionellen gebildet. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt standen zwei weitere Gestalten. Als eine von diesen die Neuankömmlinge entdeckte, kam sie sogleich auf sie zugerannt.

"E... E... Evan! B... b... " Das Stottern blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Evan seufzte unüberhörbar. Avery machte antreibende Armbewegungen. Beiden fehlte die Geduld.

"...ist du ve...ve... v... verrückt geworden?"

Wie immer und ohne ernsthaft mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, gliederte sich Wilkes in die Reihe der Störgeräusche ein. Severus legte sein Augenmerk auf das Spektakel vor ihnen. Es beschlich ihn der Eindruck, dass sie schwer mit den zwei Brüdern zu kämpfen hatten. Die Mitglieder des Ordens wehrten sich verbissen – was jedoch nicht verwunderte, da ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand. 

Überaus begeistert bemerkte Severus, dass sich entweder Dolohow oder Rookwood unter den Todesser in dem Kreis der Fünf vor ihnen befanden. Eben zerstob der rechte Arm, eines der beiden Delinquenten in feine Ascheschwaden – Beide galten sie sozusagen als Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet der schwarzmagischen Flüche.

Die Gestalt, die nun um eine Gliedmaße ärmer war, ging jaulend zu Boden. Anstatt sich selbst zu schützen, warf sich dessen Bruder mit einem Schutzzauber vor sie. Der Cruciatus Fluch packte ihn - trotz des 'Protegos' - mit voller Wucht und zwang ihn ebenso auf die Knie. Ein bizarrer Canon aus Geschrei wehte über das Feld.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Severus erkennen, wie nun auch Avery seine Maske abnahm und sich gemeinsam mit Evan wieder eine ansteckte. 

"Rette mich vor den ganzen Banausen hier, Avery. Appleby Arrows gegen Caerphilly Catapults. Wer macht das Spiel?"

"Das ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage?", erkundigte sich Avery amüsiert.

Severus bewegte sich und machte mit den Stiefeln ein schmatzendes Geräusch auf dem schlammigen Boden. Wie davon angelockt, stolperte Wilkes in sein Blickfeld.   
"W... w... wa..." Severus übte sich in Geuld. Aus dem Hintergrund schaukelten sich die Schreie zu einem schaurigen Kreischen auf. "W... was ist wenn die Auroren und vor allem M... Moo... dy hier erscheinen?Ummm... Ihr seid s... s... s... s... ganz schön Leichtsinnig."   
Wilkes hielt inne und besaß die Dreistigkeit Severus an der Schulter zu berühren. "Sei du die Stimme der Vernunft Severus. Evan und Turais führen sich nicht den Ernst der Lage vor Augen."

  
"Packst du mich nochmal an, ist Askaban dein kleinstes Problem", erwiderte der so Angesprochene ruhig, den Zauberstab sichtbar umfasst, jedoch nicht bereit seinen Blick vom Kampfgeschehen zu lösen.   
Der Magiers ließ sofort von ihm ab, als wäre sein Gegenüber ein glühender Haufen Kohle. Kleinlaut gesellte er sich zurück an Rosiers Seite. Avery und Rosier amüsierten sich ausgelassen über den getadelten Mitstreiter. 

Der einarmige Oppositionelle warf einen Schockzauber auf den, der den Cruciatus auf seinen Bruder wirkte. Der Todesser wurde hochgehoben und einige Meter fortgeschleudert und krachte mit lautem Platschen zu Boden.

"Turais?"

"Ja, Evan?"   
Averys bemühte sich um einen zuckersüßen Klang. Der Rosier Sprössling gluckste erheitert. "Zum Spiel im White Wyvern? Ich bringe Lestrange und reichlich Galleonen mit."

Sofort nahm die Gestalt, die seit ihrer Ankunft alleine und Abseits des Geschehens gestanden hatte, den Platz in der entstandenen Lücke ein. Dem bulligen Schemen und der plumpen Gangart zufolge könnte es sich um diesen Waliser handeln, Amycus Carrow, vermutete Severus. Ohne zu zögern wirkte der Waliser den Imperius-Fluch auf den zuvor gefolterten Kämpfer. Dieser zuckte und wehrte sich so gut er konnte. Doch auch er hatte sich dem unverzeihlichen Fluch zu beugen. Wie eine Marionette, die an Fäden durch die Manege geführt wurde, verbeugte er sich zunächst tief vor seinem Peiniger, ehe er seinen Zauberstab weit von sich weg warf. Die Kameraden um Carrow herum johlten, während der zweite Oppositionelle mit seiner übriggebliebenen Hand nach der Robe seines Bruders griff und daran nach Leibeskräften zerrte. Die Szenerie hatte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Avery und Rosier erregt. Lautstark jubelten sie und gaben so ihre Begeisterung kund. Das Quidditch-Spiel am nächsten Abend war nun nebensächlich.

"Komm schon Fabian!", schrie der eine den anderen Bruder an. Dann wandte er sich direkt an Carrow. "Macht euch nichts vor. Ihr werdet alle in Askaban verrotten und alles hundertfach zurückbekommen." Seine Stimme krächzte und zitterte.

Der Hexer, Fabian, gab sich der für ihn erdachten Demütigung hin und legte sich, mit dem Gesicht voran, in den hohen Schlamm. Die Menge hielt für einen Moment inne, als Carrow sich auf den Weg zu dem zweiten Oppositionellen machte, dann jedoch vor Fabian stehen blieb und sich mit seinen schweren Stahlkappenstiefeln auf dessen Rücken stellte. Avery stieß ein entzücktes Kichern aus.   
"Genug davon! Er kann nicht atmen!", schrie der Oppositionelle verzweifelt, ehe er seinen Zauberstab gegen Carrow richtete. 

Der so bedrohte Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte kaltschnäuzig: "Avada Kedavra."

Der einarmige Bruder klatschte leblos zu Boden. Der Zauberstab kullerte aus der starren Hand. Die Menge der Kameraden jubelte wieder. Severus atmete scharf aus.

" 'S war'n doch 'n paar beschissn hervorragende letzte Worte, findet ihr nicht auch?" Carrow breitete schwungvoll die Arme aus deutete eine Verbeugung an. Irgendwas an Fabian knackte, als Carrow von ihm hinabstieg und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte.

"Zeit für's Ende!" Der Waliser löste den Imperius-Fluch. 

Doch anstatt sich zu verteidigen, erhob sich Fabian, bemächtigte sich des Zauberstab seines verstorbenen Bruders und hauchte: „Expecto Patronum.“   
Ein zwielichtiger Gaul floss hell aus der Spitze des Stabes. Unter seinem rasselnden und gluckernden Atem presste Fabian ein "Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich. Bitte vergib uns" hervor. 

Die Todesser, die noch standen, lachten lauthals und hämisch. Der Kämpfer der Opposition schien gänzlich am Ende zu sein. Einen Zauber gegen Dementoren zu verwenden war in dieser Situation mehr als wirr, wie Severus fand, doch sahen es seine Mitstreiter wohl eher als Kompliment. 

Der Gaul rauschte davon, hinterließ auf seinem Weg ein sachtes Schimmern und Fabian sank bitterlich weinend hinab, um seinen am Boden liegenden Bruder in die Arme zu schließen. Ein Schluchzten schüttelte den Körper dieses mächtigen Duellanten, der sich augenscheinlich nun seinem Schicksal ergab. 

Avery spuckte aus. Severus blick schwankte. Sein Schulfreund hatte sich des glimmenden Stumpen der Zigarette entledigt und zog jetzt ein angewidertes Gesicht. Übertrieb brutal arbeitete er den rauchenden Rest mit dem Absatz seiner Stiefel in das Erdreich ein.

"Avada Kedavra!" Wer aus der Gruppe den Fluch letztlich gewirkt hatte, konnte Severus nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Der grüne Schein des Zaubers war vergangen und der Laut der Trauer erstarb. Zurück blieb nur der riesige Schädel am Himmel der teilnahmslos grinsend über all dem thronte.

Am Rande von Severus Wahrnehmung tätschelte Avery die Schulter von Rosier. Anders als Rosiers Züge, die einfach ausdruckslos wirkten, waren die Mundwinkel von Avery hinauf gewandert. In seinen blaugrauen Augen tanzte die Freude - ob nun über den soeben erledigten Auftrag oder über das zuvor dargebotene Schauspiel, könnte Severus nicht mehr abschließend einschätzen. Die Glut der Zigarette, am Mundwinkel von Evan verglühte. Gerade verschlang sie die Außenränder des Filters. Der Gestank war so beißend und erbärmlich. Wie konnte Rosier das ertragen?

Der Moment zog sich ins Unendliche. Die Stille war entsetzlich.

Der Schutz der Okklumentik, den Severus erneuerte und verstärkt über seinen Geist legte, erstickte die finsteren Schatten.

"Wir sind hier fertig", sagte Severus gelassen und schlenderte ein paar Schritte durch den Matsch, um sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen.   
Die Stiefel gluckerten beim Ein- und Austritt in die zähe Masse.

Erst schien es so, als wollte Wilkes ihm nachrennen. "W... W... Wo willst du hin?!", rief er ihm nach. Wilkes klang hysterisch.

"Schlafen."

  
  


  
  


Doch auch hinter den verschlossenen Türen von Spinner's End, gehüllt in frische und wärmende Kleidung und einem großzügig befüllten Glas Feuerwhisky kam Severus nicht zur Ruhe. Rastlos wandelte er durch die verschiedenen Räume, trank reichlich, vergaß darüber seinen Hunger und widmete sich kurz darauf seinen Bücherregalen im Wohnzimmer. 

Er hatte den Kamin entzündet. Die drückende Wärme war fast lähmend. Severus zog eine Grimasse als er die Hefte von 'Die Abenteuer von Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel' aus den Tiefen seiner Schränke zog. Kurzerhand beförderte er die Hefte in die gleißenden Flammen des Kamins. Das Feuer zischelte, als sich das Buch 'Das Traumorakel' aus der Schulzeit seiner verstorbenen Mutter dazu gesellte. 

Wie zuvor die Okklumentik, sorgte nun der Alkohol dafür, dass sein Geist nicht klar war. Er brauchte ein paar Momente um den nächsten Titel auf dem Buchrücken zu entziffern.

"Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung", las er laut vor und zwang sich zu mehr Fokussierung. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und stellte recht missmutig fest, dass unzählige Bücher über Flüche und Gegenflüche in seinem Besitz verstaubten. Und selbst wenn er sie alle nochmals durchwälzen würde, würden sie ihn, ebenso wie diese Brüder zuvor, auch nicht vor seinem unausweichlichen Ende bewahren.

_Fabian... sein Name war Fabian._

Kurzerhand ergriff er den Buchrücken und beförderte das Schulbuch in den Kamin. Rastlos, doch überglücklich über diese neue Aufgabe und willkommene Ablenkung, leerte Severus sein Glas und machte sich fiebrig daran die Literatur in seinem Besitz auszudünnen. Er wankte und walkte durch unzählige Wälzer. Staub schwängerte die Luft und Severus genoss stets das aufsteigende Gefühl der Gnade, immer dann, wenn er ein eigentlich ungeliebtes Exemplar vor dem Feuertod bewahrte.

Aus der hintersten Ecke eines der Regale zog er ein kleines grünes Büchlein hervor. Seit wie vielen Jahren hatte er dieses Märchenbuch nicht mehr in den Händen gehalten? Als er die Werke von Beedle dem Barden aufschlug, fiel ihm die Seite mit der Überschrift 'Des Hexers haariges Herz' entgegen.   
Severus lachte leise in sich hinein.

Prüfend wog er das Buch in der Hand, bevor er es auch in den Kamin warf. Die Flammen schlugen schon erfreut ihre unersättlichen Zähne in den Einband, da ließ ein wirrer Impuls in Severus Geist ihn nach vorne springen. Ohne auf die Folgen zu achten, griff er in das Feuer hinein, packte das Buch und entrang es dem sicher geglaubten Ende als Häufchen Asche. Der rasende Schmerz der Hitze traf ihn viel härter als er gehofft hatte, doch mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ließ er den schon glühenden Einband nicht los. Vielleicht hatte er diese Pein auch verdient, also nahm er sie, wie sie eben kam.

Das noch weitestgehend unversehrte Buch vor sich auf den Knien, klopfte er die kleinen Glutnester am Umschlag mit den Fingern aus.

Zufriedener als noch gerade eben, bemerkte er die beunruhigende Leere seines Whiskey-Glases. Auf dem Weg zum Beistelltisch, mit der verheißungsvollen Flasche darauf, warf er das Büchlein auf das nahe Sofa. Die Stille um das Prasseln des Kamines wurde in diesem Moment von einem Klopfen an der Türe durchbrochen. 

Alarmiert, doch eigentlich viel zu erschöpft, griff Severus in den Ärmel seines Hemdes und schlich unsicheren Schrittes, bewaffnet mit dem Zauberstab in der einen und dem immernoch leeren Glas in der anderen Hand hinüber zum Eingang. Er legte das Ohr an das Holz der Türe und lauschte. Draußen verriet das Tosen des Windes nichts über die Absichten des unangekündigten Besuchers.


	10. Barfuß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Verlust von Freunden wiegt schwer.

**Kapitel 10**  
**Barfuß**

  
  
Stille war ein rares Gut im Hause der Familie Potter. Mit gefühlt insgesamt vier Ehemännern, von denen sich immer mindestens zwei stritten, herrschte fortwährend ein gewisser Pegel jedweden Lärms. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander, viel zu schnell um deren Sinn zu erfassen. Lily hielt den Atem an, als sie Schritte vernahm. Abermals wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
  
Als sie das heimische Chaos Haus verlassen hatte, hatte sie die Tränen nicht im Griff gehabt und hier, vor der schäbig wirkenden Haustür am Ende von Cokeworth war sie es leid, daran etwas ändern zu wollen.  
  
Zäh vergingen die Sekunden, bis die Türe einen Spalt weit aufgezogen wurde. Ein trübes Augenpaar starrte sie einen Moment lang an, ehe der Spalt aufriss und das Innenleben dahinter offenbart wurde.  
  
Sein Anblick schnitt schmerzhaft in ihre Seele. Zu so frühen Stunde dermaßen betrunken zu sein schien mittlerweile zur Tradition in diesem Haus geworden zu sein.  
  
Er sagte nichts. Sie verlangte eine Antwort, und Severus stand einfach nur da. Das Schweigen stand wie eine steinerne Mauer zwischen ihnen. Stille und Schweigen – das war etwas, das sie unzweifelhaft mit Severus in Verbindung brachte. Doch diese Sprachlosigkeit würde nicht mehr von Dauer sein. Sie schälte sich aus ihrem klatschnassen Mantel und warf ihn zusammen mit ihren Etiketten ab. Beide blieben an der Türschwelle zurück. Energisch drängte sie sich an Severus vorbei, der sich haltsuchend an die Türzarge klammerte. Ihre schlammigen Absätze hatten seine nackten Füße nur knapp verfehlt. Den Regen und die Stille ließ sie hinter sich auf der Straße zurück. Nur einen Schauer Wassertropfen, den ihre nassen Haare und die übrige Kleidung auf den knarzenden Dielen des Fußbodens in einer breiten Linie hinter ihr zeichnete, verband drinnen und draußen.  
  
Mitten im Raum – Diele, Wohnstube und Trostlosigkeit in einem – stehen, drehte sich langsam auf dem Absatz im Kreis und versuchte vergeblich, sich zusammenzureißen. Schniefend zog Lily ihre Nase hoch. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sie sich erneut über die geröteten Augen. Sie suchte und fand seinen Blick. Eben hatte da noch ein angedeutetes Lächeln seinen Platz verteidigt. Jetzt war es wieder hinter der ewig steinernen Maske zurückgewichen. Was war da noch? War das etwa Schuldbewusstsein?  
  
"Du bist Abschaum, Severus Snape." Die tiefe Trauer in ihr explodierte in einer Wolke rauchenden Zorns und der Geringschätzigkeit. Ihre Worte und der Ausdruck in den Augen ließen den jungen Mann vor ihr sichtlich zusammenschrumpfen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund drehte er sich halb weg. Ziellos suchte er Halt an der noch offenen Türe und fand eine erbärmlich sinnvolle Erklärung seines Tuns, indem er diese in Schloss zurückdrückte. Es misslang ihm. Er drückte erneut, fester diesmal. Erst beim dritten mal, als er seine Schulter zu Hilfe nahm, griff der Mechanismus mit einem rostigen Quietschen in den anderen und sperrte die Nacht aus.  
  
Er hob den Blick auch dann nicht. Hätte das unvermeidbare Wanken seines alkoholisierten Körpers ihn nicht verraten, hätte er genauso gut zur Salzsäule erstarrt sein können.  
  
"Es ist erstaunlich", fuhr Lily leise schluchzend aber erbarmungslos fort. Sie zwang sich dazu, mit den nächsten Worten möglichst viel von dem Schmerz, den Severus ihr zugefügt hatte, an ihn zurückzuzahlen. "Eben hätte ich schwören können ich hätte deinen Vater vor Augen. Doch nun erinnerst du mich eher an deine Mutter. Die hat auch einfach immer alles hingenommen."*  
  
Er zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und schaffte es, sie anzuschauen. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert, ein Schleier lag über dem zerbrechlichen, erbärmlichen kleinen Jungen, der eben noch so wohltuend unbeteiligt ihre Schmähung in Empfang genommen hatte.  
  
"Wenn du nur hier bist um mir diese bahnbrechende Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, kannst du direkt wieder gehen." Seine Stimme war ungewohnt träge und er lallte unüberhörbar. Sie nahm sich die Zeit und musterte ihn geringschätzig von oben bis unten. Nachlässig nur in Hemd und Hose gekleidet erweckte er eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, als sei er erst kürzlich nach Hause gekommen - besonders, wenn man sich den Grad seiner Alkoholisierung vor Augen führte. Dennoch! Selbst wenn er nicht dabei gewesen sein sollte, was für Lily noch längst nicht außer Frage stand, war er ein Teil von ihnen und hatte sich somit dieser Grausamkeit mitschuldig gemacht.  
  
Sie musste blinzeln. Tropfen liefen unablässig über ihr Gesicht und vermischten sich mit der mittlerweile ansehnlichen Pfütze zu ihren Füßen. Mühsam kniff sie ihre Zähne zusammen und zu verhindern, jetzt vor Trauer und Wut zu wimmern. Er sollte ihren Zorn und ihre Wut schmecken. Die Verzweiflung andererseits ging ihn nichts mehr an!  
  
Die Worte von Molly kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Nie wieder wollte sie dergleichen hören. Severus, wurde ihr bei seinem Anblick nun klar, stand exemplarisch für eine Welt, in der Schwestern ihre Brüder betrauern mussten und in der sie, Lily, um ihre eigenen Freunde und Familie fürchten musste. Diese Welt, die er und seinesgleichen zu schaffen versuchten, hatte für sie und alles was ihr lieb und teuer war keinen Platz.  
  
"Steh doch nicht einfach so da!" Sie schrie nun fast. "Gib es endlich zu! Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt sie einfach umgebracht!"  
  
Bei diesen ihrer eigenen Worten wallte ein neuer Schwall Tränen in ihren Augen hoch. Sie wollte nicht schwach wirken. Wütend presste sie sich kurz aber heftig die Fingerspitzen auf die geschlossenen Lider und drückte die verdammte Trauer zurück.  
  
"Was redest du denn da?", lallte er irritiert. Seine Augen verengten sich. Severus gerade noch eher pikiertes Gesicht nahm einen lauernden Ausdruck an. "Weißt du was Lily... Um mir deine Scheisse anzuhören bin ich noch viel zu nüchtern."  
  
"Untersteh' dich, Severus!", erwiderte sie sogleich erbost und drohte ihm ohne ihr Zutun mit dem Finger. Eine Wirkung auf ihren Gegenüber schien jedoch weder ihr Zorn noch diese hilflose, affektierte Geste zu haben, die sie irgendwann von ihrer Mutter übernommen haben musste. Unkoordiniert schlurfende Schritte führten ihn hinüber zu der Flasche Feuerwhisky, unweit des Sofas auf einem Beistelltisch. Sie war halb voll. Über das Schicksal der anderen Hälfte ließ das stolpernde Watscheln des Hausherren keinen Zweifel zu.  
  
Das ihr dargebotene Bild brachte Lilys Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Nicht nur, dass er sich ganz offensichtlich über ihr Elend amüsierte, hatte er nicht mal den Anstand in ihrer Anwesenheit auf weiteren Schnaps zu verzichten. Wutentbrannt riss sie sich einen ihrer Stiefel von den Füßen und warf ihn in Richtung des Slytherin. Zwar hatte sie gehofft die Flasche zu treffen, doch nahm sie selbstzufrieden das dumpfe Klopfen wahr, dass ihr Stiefel bei der Kollision mit Severus Hosenbein machte.  
  
"Keine falsche Scheu..." Er nahm ihren Angriff stoisch hin und machte sich daran, sein Glas mit der glänzend kupfernen Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche zu füllen. "Wenn du den Rest deiner Kleidung auch loswerden willst, helf' ich dir nur zu gerne dabei. Dafür hat man doch Freunde." Er grinste selbstgefällig und hob sein Glas ihr zum Gruß entgegen. Dabei schwappte der Feuerwhiskey über und ein Gutteil des Getränks landete traurig klatschend neben und auf dem Beistelltisch.  
  
"Du widerst mich einfach nur an."  
  
"Wie wäre es, Prinzesschen, wenn du mir zur Abwechslung mal was neues erzählst?" Severus trank einen großen Schluck. Als er das Glas wieder absetzte, lachte er leise in sich hinein. "Oder ich lass die Türe das nächste Mal einfach zu. Dann kannst du statt mir zur Abwechslung mal deinem Ehemann dein Leid klagen."  
  
"Lass James einfach aus dem Spiel." Ihre Stimmung schlug immer wieder um. Von Trauer zur Wut und wieder zurück. Dieser Cocktail an Emotionen machte ihr mehr und mehr zu schaffen. Um sich zu erden machte sie ein paar Schritte hin zum Kamin. Das Feuer würde ihrem völlig durchnässten Körper etwas Wärme spenden und vielleicht auch ihr Herz erreichen. Außerdem hatte sie dann einen Platz hier im Raum und stand nicht so unverrichteter Dinge herum.  
  
"Und was wenn nicht?" Die Stimme Severus wurde immer streitlustiger. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veranlasste Lily unwillkürlich nach dem Zauberstab im Gürtel am Bund ihres Rockes zu tasten.  
  
"Was? Was dann, Severus?" Schwer schnappte sie nach Luft. "Bringst du ihn und mich dann auch um, zusammen mit deinen kleinen Freunden? Dann kannst du ein neues Schlammblut..."  
  
"Sag dieses Wort nicht!" Dieses Mal war er es, der sie energisch unterbrach.  
  
"Ach ja, Genau! James hat mir davon erzählt. Seit neuestem sind wir ja nicht mal mehr soviel Wert wie ein Hauself. Wie konnte mir das nur entfallen?!"  
  
"James..." Er lachte bitter und sah hinab in die Flüssigkeit, die träge in seinem Glas umherschwappte. Er gab sich erneut einen Ruck. "Warum bist du hier Lily? Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ich im Alleingang die halbe Oppositi....ummm den halben Orden abräume? Meinst du wirklich, dass ich dann noch hier in dieser Hütte hausen würde?" Mit einer großzügigen Geste breitete er die Arme aus, umfasste mit damit den ganzen düsteren Raum und porträtierte das makabere aber zutreffende Bild des stolzen Hausbesitzers einer heruntergekommenen Immobilie im abgehängtesten Teil der Stadt.  
  
Ihr Zorn geriet ins Stocken. Nach der Sache mit dem Werwolf wollte sie nichts lieber, als seinen Worten glauben schenken. Doch er war einer von ihnen! Sie dürfte sich jetzt nicht täuschen lassen.  
  
"Alastor hat gesagt, dass es mindestens fünf Todesser gewesen sind."  
  
"Fünf?", wiederholte Severus und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, ehe er auf das Sofa zuschwankte. "Alastor? Alastor Moody? Der Auror?"  
  
"Wie viele kennst du denn noch?"  
  
"Der Auror, der alleine für den größten Teil der Dauergäste Askabans verantwortlich ist?" Schwerfällig hielt er sich auf den Beinen. Er kämpfte damit seine Augen offen zu halten. "Und dem glaubst du? Kurz nachdem der Zaubergarmot beschlossen hat, sich in Zukunft potenziellen Todessern ohne Gerichtsverfahren zu entledigen?" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über seine schweren Lider. "Klingt das nur in meinen Ohren nicht nach reinem Zufall?"  
  
Über den Schlagabtausch mit Severus hatte sie glatt das Weinen vergessen. Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Kurzerhand fegte er etwas vom Sofakissen neben sich, das wie ein kleines grünes Buch aussah. Lily kam es merkwürdig bekannt vor.  
  
"Und wem soll ich glauben Severus? Dir, einem Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem?" Wie sie die Worte aussprach, trafen sie sie selbst weitaus härter als ihn. Zumindest erweckte der Zauberer nicht den Anschein, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner weise verletzt hatte. Ihre Augen füllten sich nun doch wieder mit dicke, schweren Tränen. Die Wut kochte wieder in ihre hoch, sowohl die auf ihn, als auch die auf ihre mäßige Selbstbeherrschung. Durch den wieder aufsteigenden Schleier vor ihren Augen suchte sie ihre nähere Umgebung nach etwas ab, dass sie nach Severus werfen konnte.  
  
Recht beiläufig fuhr er sich in mit der rechten Hand über seinen linken Unterarm. Gerüchteweise hatte sie von befreundeten Auroren gehört, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Todesser aufs grausamste brandmarkte. Sie hatte es bis zu diesem Moment für typischen Ministeriumstratsch gehalten. Jetzt war sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Severus bemerkte ihren Blick wohl und hielt in der Bewegung innen. Er schaffte es nicht ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Schneide- und Eckzahn, den der Werwolf ihm ausgeschlagen hatte, fehlten weiterhin. Nicht mal darum hatte er sich gekümmert. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder sehr ernst.  
  
"Lily, bitte hör endlich auf zu weinen. Ich bin fürchterlich betrunken. Eben war ich so bescheuert in brennenden Kamin zu packen und will jetzt einfach nur schlafen." Es klang wie ein Geständnis. Doch es war nicht das Geständnis, auf das Lily gehofft hatte.  
  
"Was interessiert es dich?", blaffte sie ihn an. "Und warum verflucht nochmal greifst du in einen brennenden Kamin?" Abermals schnüffelte sie leise.  
  
Statt ihr direkt zu antworten, ließ sich Severus rücklings auf das Sofa nieder. Er schloss seine flirrenden Augenlider und seufzte schwer. Für einen Moment befürchtete sie, dass er ihr keine Antwort mehr geben würde. Mühsam lallend erhob er dann nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden doch wieder seine Stimme: "Na wegen dem Buch hier." Seine Hand tastete blind in die Richtung, in der er es vermutete. Sein halbvolles Glas stellte er vor sich, auf dem Boden ab.  
  
Gegen ihren entschiedenen Willen, war ihre Neugierde geweckt. Sie wollte toben, ihn anschreien und ihn dazu bringen, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Doch wollte sie auch wissen, was für ihn so furchtbar wichtig war, dass er ihn zu solch einer Dummheit verleitet hatte.  
  
Angelockt von diesem Impuls verließ sie ihren Platz am Kamin und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie humpelte mehr, als dass sie ging, mit nur noch einem Schuh am Fuß, den anderen barfuß. Genervt schlüpfte sie auch aus dem zweiten Stiefel und ließ ihn, wo er war, zurück.  
  
Ihre Befürchtung sollte sich bestätigen. Der Einband des Büchleins hatte durch die Hitze gelitten, doch konnte man die angekokelten Worte des Titels noch entziffern: 'Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden'. Und auch wenn die Schrift es nicht verraten hätte, sie hätte das Buch auch so erkannt. Es war viele Jahre her, doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände um das Kleinod und musste ein weiteres Aufwimmern ersticken, indem sie ihre freie Hand auf ihren Mund presste. Als sie noch Kinder waren hatte Severus ihr unzählige Male daraus vorgelesen. Warum brachte sie das jetzt so aus der Fassung, verdammt?  
  
"Severus, ich weiß nicht was du hier spielst."  
  
Der so Angesprochene brauchte einige Momente zu realisieren, dass er gemeint war. "Hm?", machte er schlaftrunken und hob seine müden Augenlider.  
  
Sie presste das Buch fest gegen ihre Brust und versuchte aus den angesengten Seiten noch etwas mehr Mut zu schöpfen.  
  
  
  


**~~*~~**

  
  
  
  
"Severus, ich weiß nicht was du hier spielst."  
  
Ihre Stimme klang trotz des erbitterten Streits zuvor, wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Genervt nahm sie ihn wieder in Visier. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, mit diesen schrecklich langen Beinen genau auf Augenhöhe. Er musste sich sammeln, ein aberwitziges Unterfangen, bemerkte er, das wiedermal leere Whisky-Glas schwenkend.  
  
Elegant raffte sie ihren Rock, und setzte sich sehr nah neben ihm auf die Sofa-Armlehne. Strähnen ihres Haares aus flüssiger Lava rannen von ihrer auf seine Schulter. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Brandmale zurückbleiben würden. Überhaupt strahlte die Wärme ihres Körpers, die Nässe ihrer Kleidung nicht im Mindesten achtend, zu ihm rüber. Der Augenblick überfiel ihn unvorbereitet und er gestand sich resignierend ein das nach dem hässliche und unschönen Streit, sich ihre plötzliche Nähe sich wunderbar anfühlte. Unwillkürlich rückte er selbst ein paar Finger breit auf sie zu. Deutlich auffälliger als von ihm beabsichtigt, streifte sein Bein ihres. Ihr entrann ein leiser aber unüberhörbarer Laut der Überraschung. Severus sah zu ihr auf und erkannte keine Ablehnung in ihrem Blick. Gierig trank er das fast schüchterne Lächeln von ihren Lippen. Dieser Moment kam so überwältigend wie unerwartet.  
  
Lily sagte: "Ich versuchen dir ja zu glauben, dass du mit dem Tod von Fabian und Gideon nichts zu tun hast" Der Ernst in ihrer Stimme ließ die süße Seifenblase von Severus Fantasie platzen. Zurück blieb eine hin- und hergerissene Hexe, die ihn beunruhigend skeptisch musterte.  
  
Sie presste das Märchenbuch noch fester an ihre Brust. In ihr brodelte es.  
  
Dann zogen sich ihre Brauen zusammen. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. "Ich werde es tun, wenn du zu Albus Dumbledore gehst und dich unserer Sache anschließt." Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, fokussierte sich ihr Blick. Entschlossen griff sie nach seiner Hand. Der Schlag von einem Donnervogel hätte ihn nicht stärker schocken können. Die Härchen auf seiner Haut stellten sich auf und nur seinem Alkoholpegel war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht verzückt zusammenzuckte.  
  
Als er endlich verstanden hatte, was sie ihm da gerade geraten und sogar als Bedingung genannt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, nicht sofort laut loszulachen. Er gluckste betrunken vor sich hin. Lilys Augen verengte sich, doch ertrug sie seinen Spott mit der ihr eigenen Sturheit.  
  
"Was du von mir verlangst ist Selbstmord", brachte er nach einer Weile atemlos hervor. Mit der freien Hand wischte er sich Tränen aus den Augen. Seine verbrannte Linke lag gebettet in ihrer. Er schaute zu ihr hoch. Ihre großen Augen waren umgeben von einem Kranz geschwungener Wimpern, ihre corallfarbenden Lippen voll und anmutig. Beide umspielte eine Wehmut, so wunderschön und furchtbar, dass es Severus Herz rasen ließ. Sie lächelte. "Albus kann und wird dich beschützen." Als ihre Finger sich langsam zurückzogen, durchlief ihn ein erneuter Schauer von Kopf bis Fuß. Mit Mühe versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und unterdrückte einen wohligen Seufzer. Dann hatten ihre Fingerspitzen die seinen erreicht und waren darüber hinweggewandert. Zurück blieb das Gefühl der Nähe, ungewohnt im Einklang mit der Leere des Verlassen-worden-sein. Unbändiges Verlangen, sie wieder zu spüren, die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Berührung machte ihn ganz benommen. Die Ängste vor den Konsequenzen seines Handelns, ja vor dem Leben selbst, waren für den Augenblick in den Hintergrund gerückt. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise manipulierte. Severus straffte sich, hielt seine Gedanken beisammen und räusperte sich.  
  
"Er kann weder dich noch mich beschützen." Es war zu befürchten, dass das Lallen seinen Worten die Entschlossenheit nahm. "Ebenso wenig hat er mir irgendwas zu bieten. Ihr seid dabei zu verlieren, Lily."  
  
"Wenn das dein letztes Wort ist..." Sie entzog sich ihm, entriss ihm die Wärme. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als wolle es wütend seinem Zuhause entkommen, dass ihn so sträflich vernachlässigte – so wie er es einst selbst getan hatte.  
  
Ihre Stimme brach fast, als sie leise und unendlich traurig fortfuhr: "Dann war dies das letzte Mal, dass wir uns als Freunde begegneten."  
  
Bitter stiegen in ihm die Bilder und die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen hoch, die er nach Greybacks Prügel durchlitten hatte. Der Spott und Hohn seiner Kameraden hatte noch tiefere Furchen geschlagen. Lily hatte sich nicht für seine Hilfe bedankt. Sie waren sich erst heute Abend wiederbegegnet. Und sie war nur gekommen, um Unmögliches von ihm zu verlangen und ihn dann aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen. Diese Ungerechtigkeit setzte ihm mehr zu, als er ihr gegenüber zugeben wollte. Mit aller Kraft seine wahren Gefühle niederringend wandte er sich auf dem Sofa von ihr ab. Zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen presste er hervor: " Wir sind hier fertig."  
  
Sie blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzen. Schließlich stand sie leise auf und entfernte sich. Erst als er hörte wie die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, gab er sich frei, schloss die Augen und begann leise wimmernd zu weinen.  
  
__________________________________________________  
_Ach... die Zwei haben es auch echt nicht leicht <3.  
Ich nutz die Chance einfach nochmal um schamlos Eigenwerbung zu machen ;)[Vor langer Zeit](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e89b070000b72973544eac3/1/Vor-langer-Zeit-). Die Kurzgeschichte behandelt einen kleinen Ausschnitt in der Kindheit der Beiden. Die Märchen dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen. Die Kurzbeschreibung klingt gerade irgendwie sehr viel harmonischer als es der Text ist! Egal :D Überzeugt euch selbst!  
Ich habe so den Eindruck, dass du lieber Leser/liebe Leserin sehr scheu bist! Brauchst du nicht sein. Ich beiß nicht. Lass mir ruhig Kritik (oder auch gerne Lob) in den Reviews da!  
Die nächsten Kapitel sind schon in der Mache <3.  
  
Schöne Zeit euch!  
  
Thylis_


	11. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus erhält ein Angebot, dass er nicht ablehnen kann.

**Kapitel 11**

**Ich erwarte deinen Bericht**

Was ihm in diesem Arbeitszimmer am meisten ablenkte, war die beeindruckende Anzahl Bücher – sie nahmen den meisten Raum in dem großen Zimmer ein. Dicke Bände füllten die Wandregale, dass sich die Bretter bogen, türmten sich auf Schränken und dem goldbrokatbestannten Ottomanen rechts von ihm. Diese waren, soweit Severus es auf den ersten Blick einschätzen konnte, unbezahlbar.

Der Gesamteindruck wurde von einem Occamy abgerundet. Es war zwar ausgestopft, wirkte aber auf bizarre Art und Weise noch recht lebendig und wachte bedrohlich dreinblickend über den papierenen Schatz.

Für den, von der Decke hängenden, Errumpentschädel samt Horn galt dies nicht. Das verstaubte Gerippe dahinter konnte er keinem ihm bekannten Tierwesen zuordnen. Dafür fesselte ihn die recht ansehnliche Sammlung von Gläsern, gefüllt mit Weingeist um so mehr. Der in einem der Gefäße eingelegte Niffler belustigte ihn. Die konservierten Acromnatula-Giftzähne vermochten ihn regelrecht in Verzückung zu versetzen.

Welchen Schaden er damit anrichten könnte...

Wie von diesem Gedanken geködert hob sich der Mundwinkel seines Gegenübers ein winziges Bisschen.

Das nur andeutungsweise erkennbare Lächeln verunsicherte Severus derart, dass er hastig seinen Blick senkte. Den Schildwall seiner Okklumentik aufrecht zu halten, kostete ihn immense Anstrengung, doch gelang es ihm, hastig noch eine weitere Kette um seinen Geist zu legen.

Am Rande der nur schwach beleuchteten Tischplatte konnte er die langen, spinnenbeinartigen Hände erkennen. Der Zauberstab wirkte dazwischen wie ein sechster oder elfter Finger, der mit ruhigen Bewegungen eine Schreibfeder dirigierte, die wiederum mit langen, geschmeidigen Schwüngen schwarze Tinte zu Worten formte und auf dem Pergament darunter aufbrachte. Mit einer stilvollen Pirouette schloss die Feder ihr Werk ab, segelte leicht – eben wie eine Feder – zum Rand des Schreibtisches und huschte in eine Schublade, die sich sofort mit einem angenehm vollen Klang schloss.

Sie schwiegen beide. Sein Gegenüber, den Anschein erweckend, er sei tief in Gedanken versunken, tippelte mit den Fingernägeln auf einem vor ihm liegenden geborstenen, braun gewordenen Schädel herum. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er die gezackte Öffnung entlang, die im Keilbein klaffte.

Severus Kopf rutschte noch tiefer zwischen die Schultern und sein Blick tropfte hinab auf seine Stiefel. Die vielen notdürftigen Knoten in seinen Schnürsenkeln hielten jedoch auch keinen guten Rat für ihn bereit.

Nervös und zum wiederholten Male unterzog er der Projektion seines Geistes einer weiteren Prüfung. Nur seine demütige Gefolgschaft und unzweifelhafte Treue dürfte zwischen Ihnen stehen.

Was sein Herr nicht zu Gesicht bekommen durfte, war der elende und erbärmliche Zustand in dem er sich in den vergangen Stunden befunden hatte.

Während dieser letzten Tage hatte Severus verschiedene Stadien der Frustration durchlaufen.

Es hatte mit Selbstmitleid begonnen. Ständig starrte er auf die Straße vor der Türe oder wahlweise ins Feuer. Trübsal und Niedergeschlagenheit gaben sich die Hand und erstickten jeden aufkeimenden Ausweg lange vor der Blühte.

Dann plagte ihn die Rastlosigkeit. Fieberhaft und ruhelos arbeitete er an unterschiedlich raffinierten und neuartigen Giften, in der festen Absicht sie irgendwann gegen James Potter einsetzen zu können. An Schlaf und Erholung war nicht zu denken. Um den mitunter ungesunden und betäubenden Dämpfen in seiner Kammer zu entkommen, waren alle Fenster immer offen und er froh erbärmlich, sobald er mal von den blubbernden und siedenden Kesseln zurücktrat.

Irgendwann hatte er eine Vielzahl Tiegelchen sorgsam aufgebahrt vor sich auf dem Arbeitstisch, ordentlich beschriftet und einsatzbereit stundenlang nur melancholisch angestarrt und hatte existenz-spottenden Gedanken nachgehangen.

Wut hatte bald die Frustration verdrängt und er hatte versucht alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Lily zu verbannen, seinen Organismus von ihrer Omnipräsenz zu befreien – ein zum Scheitern vorurteiltes Unterfangen. Niedergeschlagen von der Unfähigkeit, selbst seine eigenen Gedankenwelt so wenig beherrschen zu können, war er eine Weile in Niedergeschlagenheit erstarrt. Keinen Schritt wollte er mehr tun, die zerschlissende Couch war sein Lebensmittelpunkt geworden – zumindest bist letztlich auch diese Phase der Trauer hinter sich lassen konnte. Anstatt zu akzeptieren hatte bei ihm jedoch schließlich der unbändige Wille gestanden, Lily von seiner Stärke und Macht zu überzeugen.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und straffte sich erneut.

„Als mein Konfrater, der du unzweifelhaft bist, Severus, ist es mir eine Freude zu sehen, dass du meinem Ruf so unverzüglich gefolgt bist“, eröffnete der Zauberer endlich das Gespräch. 

Der Angesprochene hob ganz leicht sein Kinn, wagte es aber noch nicht, den Sprechenden direkt anzusehen. Die leise, samtene Stimme klang ruhig, gelassen.

Wer so spricht, hat alles im Griff. Es wäre leichtsinnig gewesen, dies als Zeichen von Wohlwollen zu verstehen. „Eure Lordschaft.“ Der Todesser schluckte trocken. Severus rang das Bedürfnis nieder, sich über seinen linken Unterarm zu streichen. Das Mal brannte noch.

„Deine Darbietung im Ministerium und der Einsatz des Giftes waren inspirierend, Severus. Ich gratuliere zu diesem Scharfsinn. Was war es gleich?“

  
„Eine leicht abgewandelte Form des  Noxious Trankes, mein Herr.“ 

Voldemort stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Die roten Augen mussten seinen Blick nicht erst suchen. Seit dem Beginn des eigentlichen Gesprächs hätte er niemals gewagt, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen. Es war elektrisierend.

Das abgeflachte, schlangenartige Gesicht verzog sich und deutete eine Art gewinnendes Lächeln an.Seine Blässe schimmerte im Halbdunklen leicht.

„Ich habe ein Problem, Severus“, sagte Voldemort leise und glitt um seinen Schreibtisch herum an die Seite seines Dieners.

„H-Herr?“

Die Schlag kam so unerwartet, wie er kraftvoll war. Wie von einer Balliste abgefeuert, bohrte sich ein stechender Schmerz in Severus Schädeldecke und brachte seine so mühsam errichteten Mauern im freien Fall zum Einsturzt.

„Du, als mein treuer und guter Diener wirst du diesen unschönen Schritt sicherlich verstehen.“ Der dunkle Lord machte eine Handbewegung als verscheuche er ein Insekt.

„Deine Mitstreiter hingegen..“ Er legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein und seufzte geradezu bedauernd „...werden einen so fähigen Zauberer an ihrer Seite bestimmt schmerzlichst vermissen.“

Ein Dornenreich spannte sich um ihn. Wo eben noch die beruhigenden Ketten seines eigenen Okklumentik lagen, drängte nun eine wogende Welle nadelspitzer Dolche auf ihn zu. Schmerz und Verzweiflung zersetzten seine Verteidigung. Obwohl sein Herr und Meister ihn eher interessiert und neugierig als angestrengt musterte, wusste Severus zweifelsfrei, wer da in seinem Geist wütete. Niemand anderes hätte jemals so mühelos die Bastion aus Illusion und Gleichmut überwinden können. Mit einem entschlossenen Gegenschlag bäumte sein Geist sich gegen die mentale Attacke des mächtigsten Zauberers seiner Zeit. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm, die Stränge dornenbewehrter Äste schmelzen zu lassen und Severus atmete innerlich schon auf.

Das rote Leuchten in Lord Voldemorts Augen blitzte triumphierend, als riesige, glühende Tropfen heißen Bleis sich auf das senkten, was von seiner mentalen Barriere noch übrig gewesen war. In wenigen Augenblicken des Schmerzes war sein letzter Widerstand dahin.

„Me.. Mein H.. Herr?“

Gepresst kamen die Worte über seine Lippen, ein kläglicher Versuch des Protests.

Voldemort hob seine Hand und gebot ihm Schweigen.

Die Kraft, sich zu widersetzen, schwand. Die Mauern und Ketten, die er wieder zu errichten versuchte, wandten sich gegen ihn. Dröhnendes Unbehagen durchflutete ihn. Er musste sich eingestehen, diesen Kampf unmöglich gewinnen zu können.

Ein klarer Gedanke der Trauer leuchtete in all dem Dunkel und der Niederlage auf. Stets hatte Severus vermutet, ja er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass, wenn es mal zu ende gehen würde mit ihm, sein letzter Gedanke Lily gelten würde. Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Genau das war der Moment. Und er dachte an sie, versank in einem Meer roter Locken, tiefer und tiefer hinab zu dem smaragdgrünen Glanz, der ihn am Grunde willkommen hieß.

Dann war es vorbei. Das Tor zu seinem Geist hing geborsten in den Angeln. Dahinter blieb ein Vakuum zurück. Alle so gut behüteten Schätze darin flossen zusammen mit seinem Herrn an ihm vorbei, hinüber zur Wand aus Büchern. Er selbst blieb zurück, körperlich unversehrt, aber vollkommen entblößt.

Wie war der Dunkle Lord ihm und seinem Verrat nur so leicht auf die Schliche gekommen?

Lange, bleiche Finger schlangen sich um den speckigen Buchrücken eines uralten Folianten. Das Rascheln, dass Lord Voldemort den Buchseiten abrang, als der lederne Buchdeckel sich öffnete und das steife Pergament zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten Luft ausgesetzt war, durchschnitt die vorangegangene Stille wie ein Blitz den wolkenlosen Himmel.

Severus zuckte heftig zusammen. Das Blut rauschte auf einmal in seinen Ohren. Demütig und ohne sich die unnötige Mühe zu machen, sich noch weiter zur Wehr zu setzen, ließ er den Kopf hängen und ergab sich seinem absehbaren Schicksal.

_Ich hätte es Lily sagen sollen_ , dachte Severus wehmütig. Er klammerte sich mit seinen Händen an den groben Stoff seiner Wollrobe und erwartete das Unvermeidbare.

Der Moment dauerte an und verging. Nichts geschah.

Als er es schließlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, sah er seinen Herrn, das Buch in einer Hand haltend, scheinbar konzentriert darin lesen. Dann verharrten die roten Iris plötzlich.

„Vor wenigen Stunden habe ich erfahren, dass Horace Slughorn, wohl in Kürze sein Amt als Lehrer für Zaubertränke niederlegen möchte, um in den Ruhestand zu gehen."

Das anschließende Schweigen wehrte ewig. Severus suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Doch er fand keine. Kein einziges.

Der Buchdeckel schloss sich wieder um seinen uralten Inhalt. Knirschend nahm der Foliant seinen angestammten Platz ein.

"Ich plane in längerfristigeren Perioden als es verliebte Narren tun." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords blieb sachlich, konzentriert. Severus verstand die Anspielung und auch den Spott darin auch so. "Dumbledors Hort ist ein Obsthain in der vollen Blühte des frühen Sommers. Hübsch anzuschauen und für jedermanns Sinne ein Hochgenuss. Aber sieh doch, Severus." Er trat näher an seinen Gast heran und fixierte ihn mit seinem brennenden Blick. "eines nicht mehr allzu fernen Tages werden diese fröhlichen jungen Blühten welken und aufbrechen. Erwachsen werden nährende reife Früchte. Der, der diese Ernte einfährt, muss den Wert des reinen Blutes kennen und unserer Sache verbunden sein." Mit noch einem Schritt legte der Herr dem Diener eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus gelang es nicht ohne Anstrengung das Zittern seiner Glieder zu zügeln. "Ich möchte dass du, mein unterschätzter Konfrater, diese Aufgabe übernimmst. Geh zu diesem Muggel-Freund und bekleide für uns die Stelle als Professor für Zaubertränke. So verschaffst du uns Zugang zur reinblütigen Nachkommenschaft der magischen Gemeinschaft."

Mit einem Ruck wandte Lord Voldemort sich von Severus ab und rauschte wieder um den Tisch herum, zurück zu seinem thronartigen Sessel dahinter. "Es wird dir ein Leichtes sein, den alten Narren zu täuschen. Eine plausible Erklärung, weshalb gerade du die vakante Stelle bekommen solltest, wird für dich nicht schwer zu finden sein." Wieder blitzte das scharlachrot der Augen, begleitet von einem kurzen, gnädigen Grinsen." Denk einfach an deine kleine, grünäugige Freundin und dein verträumt- entrückter Gesichtsausdruck wird jeden von deiner Tugendhaftigkeit überzeugen."

Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung war Severus entlassen.

"Ich erwarte deinen Bericht, nach Zusage der Anstellung."

Severus musste sich zusammennehmen und mehrmals schwer ein- und ausatmen, bevor es ihm gelang sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu befreien. Er straffte sich. "Jawohl mein Herr."

Als er sich nach einer knappen, nur angedeuteten Verbeugung umdrehte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus noch, wie die lange, graue Feder wieder unter dem Schreibtisch hervorschwebte.

Als er die Tür erreichte und aufstieß, hörte er hinter sich schon wieder das geschäftige Kratzen auf Papier.

Erst als ihm das Klick des Schlosses versicherte, dass er es tatsächlich mit heiler Haut aus dem Raum dahinter geschafft hatte, gestattete sich Severus, erleichtert aufzuatmen.

Hastig prüfte er seinen Puls und versicherte sich so seiner Lebendigkeit. Er hatte das schlimmste Befürchtet und war so reich belohnt worden.

Unzählige, brennende Kerzen säumten die mit dunklem Holz vertäfelten Wände. Der kunstvoll gearbeitete Stuck an der Decke und die massiven Marmorstelen ließ alles um ihn herum majestätisch erscheinen. Im Stechschritt eilte Severus an den prächtigen hohen Fenstern vorbei. Dem durch den aufkommenden Frühling wandelnden Ländereien der Familie Malfoy schenkte er nicht einen einzigen Augenblick seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

_Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister an der_ _Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._ Ein euphorisches Lächeln brach sich Bahn.

Die zahlreichen Portraits aus der Tudor-Zeit, über der Flügeltreppe des Obergeschosses, beäugten Severus skeptisch und tuschelten, als er, je zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend, die Treppe hinabeilte.

Der mickrige Hauself der Familie kauerte unten in der emporragenden Eingangshalle gleich neben dem mächtigen, prasselnden Kamin und nahm sich dem Stapeln von Holzscheiten an. Mit einem Schnippsen der kleinen, vernarbten Hand stoben die Scheite auf und ordneten sich neu, direkt in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb. Als vorausschauender Diener öffnete das schlappohrige Wesen das Portal ebenso magisch, sodass Severus, ohne inne zuhalten, das Anwesen verlassen konnte.

Der eisige Wind schlug dem Slytherin ins Gesicht, als er die Marmorstufen des Podests hinabsprang. Missmutig bemerkte er die neugierigen Blicke von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy. Die beiden Damen, in pelzverbrämte Umhänge gehüllt, hatten extra ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen um ihn anzustarren. Narcissas Bauch war rund und geschwollen. Bellatrix daneben war gertenschlank und gefährlich schön. Die beiden Damen bemerkten, dass er sie bemerkt hatte und wandte sich augenblicklich, hochmütig tuschelnd wieder einander zu.

Einer der Pfauen des Anwesens stolzierte an den Damen vorbei und bildete in Verbindung mit dem stets gepflegten Garten einen Anblick, der eines Gemäldes mehr als würdig war.

Kurz vor der Appariergrenze, fernab von allen neugierigen Blicken, riss Severus seine Arme empor und stieß ein befreiendes Jauchzen aus. Das war seine Chance zu brillieren!

Ein Lächeln zerknitterte seine eingesunkenen Wangen.

Er würde nicht nur seinem Herren den Wert seiner Dienerschaft unter Beweis stellen und in seinem Ansehen beträchtlich steigen, sondern sogar Lilys Wünschen entsprechen. Sein Meister hatte ihm in seiner unendlichen Weisheit die Möglichkeit geboten Dumbledore aufzusuchen und damit Lilys Bedingung zu entsprechen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen!

Kurz bevor er disapparierte, malte er sich schon die Worte aus, die er für den Brief für das Gesuch um die Anstellung am treffensten fand.


	12. Der Duft nach Ziege

_ Was lange währt... Entschuldige, dass ich dich ein bisschen habe warten lassen.  
Sagt alle mal hhhhhhiiiiiiii zu meinen fanatischen Betaleserinnen <3 :  
Da wäre zum einen: die liebe [KitKaos](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/KitKaos)  
(Sie ist ein diehard Jily Fan und tut sich das Projekt hier trotzdem an – Hut ab!) und meine liebe [Iltshy](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Iltshy) die mich schon seit ein paar Kapiteln unterstützt.  
  
Und auf los geht’s los! _   


* * *

  
  
  


**Kapitel 12  
Der Duft nach Ziege**

  
  
  
Wenn Severus eines über Euphorie wusste, dann, dass sie naturgemäß von kurzer Dauer war.  
Der Brief aus Hogwarts war ein Befreiungsschlag gewesen. Er hatte, zumindest zeitweise, dem elterlichen Martyrium entfliehen können. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war. Potter, Black und ihr Anhang hatten seinen Schulalltag terrorisiert und die anderen Slytherin hatten ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt.  
  
Ähnliches galt für Lily. Die Sache im großen See hatte den Eindruck erweckt, der irrwitzige Traum – glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage mit Lily Evans – wäre greifbar – oder zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen. Die durchlebte Utopie der darauf folgenden Sommer hätte schöner nicht sein können. Das Glück hatte gerade lange genug gewährt, dass Severus vergessen hatte, dass nach Euphorie stets der Abgrund lauert. Einige Monate später hatte Potter ihn vor der halben Schule dermaßen bloßgestellt, dass Severus nur noch rot gesehen hatte. Fatalerweise war sein Zorn auch an Lily nicht vorbei gegangen.  
  
Ein jäher Dämpfer hatte ihn zwischenzeitlich auch bezüglich seiner zukünftigen Anstellung ereilt. Nachdem Severus das Malfoy-Anwesen verlassen hatte, wollte er schnellstens mit Dumbledore in Kontakt treten.  
Doch nun, Wochen später, fand er sich, den Kopf seitlich auf die klebrige Theke gebettet, im Eberkopf wieder.  
  
Der Wirt hinter selbiger Theke verströmte den Duft nach Heu und Ziege. Am gestrigen Abend war dem Slytherin ein übler Verdacht in Bezug auf die Tiere gekommen. Auslöser dieses Gedankens, ein Gesöff namens Schädelspalter, hatte besagten Geistesblitz dann aber auch wieder aus seinem Verstand getilgt – in großen Teilen zumindest.  
  
Im Gegensatz zur Kundschaft war der Wirt guter Dinge. Ein reich frequentierter Pub und so manch Sickel und Galleone, die den Besitzer wechselten, hatten den Alten in Hochstimmung versetzt. Das Loch, das dieser mehrtägige Aufenthalt in Severus‘ Geldbörse schon gerissen hatte, trug aber insgesamt nur einen kleinen Anteil zu seiner Beunruhigung bei.  
  
Der fleckige Lumpen polierte seit geraumer Zeit einen schweren Krug, den der Wirt in Händen hielt. Der Alte summte dabei vor sich hin. Es war dieselbe Melodie, die Severus wohl nie mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen würde – und die der Wirt wohl mit weniger lyrischem, dafür bemerkenswert leisem Atmen verwechselte.  
  


"Am Kreuzweg weint die verlassene Maid,  
Sie weint um verlassene Liebe."

  
Die Pfeife wechselte den Mundwinkel. Das Mundstück aus Horn knarrte leise, als die Zähne seiner wieder habhaft wurden. Schwerer Rauch wurde als Schwall in die stickige Luft des Pubs entlassen.  
  


"Die klagt den fliegenden Wolken ihr Leid,  
Ruft Himmel und Hölle zu Hilfe"

  
Severus schwor sich, herauszufinden, welche Mär der Alte besang – aber erst nach erfolgreichem Abschluss seines Auftrags. Vielleicht stammte sie aus der Feder eines Muggels? Eine Sagenballade oder doch möglicherweise ein Zeitungslied der frühen Neuzeit? Sicherlich etwas, das junge Mädchen vor der Hexerei warnen und davon abhalten sollte.  
  


"Da stürmt es heran durch die finstere Nacht,  
Die Eiche zittert, die Fichte kracht,  
Es flattern so krächzend die Raben."

  
Lily hatte unter dem Eindruck von zwei Jahren Litanei bei Professor Binns, mit Schwerpunkt Hexenverfolgung, einen moralischen Weg eingeschlagen, den Severus außerordentlich begrüßt hatte.  
Über den schriftlichen Zeugnissen der Hexen verzweifelnd, die unter Pein und Folter ihrer fatal abergläubischen Verfolger in Europa litten, verfluchte Lily die Einfältigkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit der Muggel. Ihre Schwester, Petunia, hatte mit ihrer nagenden Eifersucht für zusätzlichen Zunder gesorgt. Mehr denn je hatte sich Lily als Hexe und nicht als Muggelstämmige identifiziert. Severus hatte voll Ehrfurcht und Anerkennung ihren Ausführungen gelauscht und sie dabei mit den Augen verschlungen.  
Der Unterrichtsinhalt über die Koboldrebellionen hatte ihre Meinung dann aber ebenso drastisch geändert. Das – für Severus‘ Begriffe – wünschenswerte Verhalten gegenüber Muggeln wurde eingestellt. Dem entarteten Pack rund um Potter hatte Severus es zu verdanken, dass sie sogar darüber hinaus die Gegenrichtung eingeschlagen hatte.  
  


"Am Kreuzweg feiert der Böse sein Fest,  
Mit Sang und Klang und Reigen"

  
Starr richtete sich sein Blick auf den vor Dreck stehenden Boden. Das in seiner Brust aufkeimende prickelnde Brennen der Sehnsucht erstickend, fragte sich Severus, wie der Steinboden wohl ursprünglich ausgesehen haben mochte. Schmutz und Staub von unzähligen Stiefeln und Schuhen mussten ihn in diesen lehmbodenartigen Zustand verwandelt haben, wie von Zauberei! Er kicherte dumm in sich hinein.  
Andererseits – stellte Severus mit leiser Genugtuung fest – kam ihm seine eigene Behausung bei dem Anblick nicht mehr so schäbig vor.  
Der starren, leidenschaftslosen Umarmung der Theke entkommend, schälte Severus den Kopf davon ab, um einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen. Nachdem er einige dunstige Momente damit verbracht hatte, seine verschiedenen abgestumpften Körperteile mental zu lokalisieren, beschloss er, sich aufzusetzen. Eine zähflüssige Lache, in der er unachtsam seinen Schädel gebettet hatte, riss heftig an seinem Haarschopf und war wenig später um ein paar schwarze Exemplare reicher.  
  


"Die Eule rafft sich vom heimlichen Nest  
Und lädt viel luftige Gäste.  
Die stürzen sich jach durch die Lüfte heran"

  
Als er seinen Oberkörper streckte, schwang die Welt gefährlich nach links und er kniff die Augen vor Übelkeit zusammen. Zwei tiefe Atemzüge später hatte der Boden sich wieder sortiert. Severus öffnete die Augen und sah auf seine linke Hand hinab.  
Wären die ihn umgebenden Fenster weniger stumpf und verdreckt gewesen, hätte er wohl ein geschundenes, ungepflegtes Abbild seiner Selbst in der Spiegelung des klare Getränks in seiner Hand entdeckt. Die Wangen, übersät von unregelmäßig wachsenden schwarzen Stoppeln, waren noch hohler geworden. Seine Haare waren mittlerweile selbst für seinen Geschmack zu lang und auch seine Robe hatte schon deutlich bessere Tage erlebt.  
Grimmig schnaufend trank Severus einen Schluck. Der Glasrand eckte dabei gegen die Kerbe in seinem Oberkiefer – sein Souvenir und ständiges Mahnmal dafür, dass er in Zukunft noch besser auf Lily achtgeben musste.  
Doch wie sollte ihm das gelingen, wenn Dumbledore seine Eulen unbeantwortet ließ? Seit Wochen zermarterte Severus sich den Kopf, wie er in Kontakt mit dem Schulleiter treten könnte und da ihm sein Ruf vorauseilte, hielt Severus es für unklug, einfach auf das Schulgelände zu spazieren.  
Die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn.  
Er wollte... nein, er konnte und durfte seinen Herrn nicht enttäuschen.  
  


"Geschmückt mit Distel und Drachenzahn,  
Und grüßen den harrenden Meister."

  
Unter diesen Umständen war Severus nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die vergangenen Tage in und um Hogsmeade herum zu streunern, in der fahlen Hoffnung, seinen potentiellen Arbeitgeber hier abpassen und ihm sein Anliegen vortragen zu können. Der letzte Funke Zuversicht war ihm allerdings schon vor drei Tagen abhandengekommen. Seitdem hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, im Wirtshaus auf eine Art Eingebung zu hoffen. Nach dem Verlauf der letzten Begegnung mit seinem Herrn würde ihn, falls er versagte, ein drastisches Schicksal erwarten.  


  
"Und über die Heide weit und breit  
Erschallt es im wilden Getümmel.  
»Wer bist du, du schöne....« "

  
Mitten in seinem Singsang hielt der Wirt inne und stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus. Severus folgte dem Blick des Alten über die Schulter und stellte missmutig fest, dass diese Schreckschraube, die kürzlich das Gästezimmer bezogen hatte, in den Raum getreten war. Von oben bis unten mit bunten Ketten und Schals behangen, glotze sie durch dicke Brillengläser in irgendeine Richtung. Als sie die trinkenden Gestalten an der Theke erblickte, schüttelte sie mehr irritiert als missbilligend den Kopf. Vor sich hinsäuselnd schwebte sie aus der Stube hinaus auf die Straße.  
  
Hämisch hatte Severus gestern dem Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Wirt gelauscht. Am ganzen Körper hatte sie sich gekratzt und dabei in hysterischer werdendem Gekreisch verkündet, sie habe Bettwanzen. Der mürrische Alte hatte ihren Worten wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Was hatte sie auch erwartet?  
Boshaft gluckste Severus in sein Glas. Die sie umwabernde Wolke aus Räucherstäbchen und ätherischen Ölen hatte noch Stunden später im Raum gehangen.  
  
Auf dem Weg sich zu erleichtern, war Severus das Buch 'Tea Cup Reading – How to tell fortunes by tea leaves' am gestrigen Abend im Schankraum in die Hände geraten. Es hatte ihm ein paar heitere Stunden beschert. Der detailreiche Ratgeber war später wieder in den Besitz dieses verschrobenen Weibes übergegangen.  
Mit welchen Mitteln das unbegabte magische Volk den Muggeln das Geld aus den Taschen zu ziehen wusste. Erbärmlich! Fehlten nur noch die Vogelinnereien, Kristallkugeln und die Handlesekunst. Sicherlich befanden sich zwischen den Ketten und Talismanen in den Falten der Robe dieser Verrückten noch ein paar unsachgemäß genutzte Runensteine.  
  
Hinter ihm wurde die Tür zur Straße aufgeschlagen und der Wirt nickte, über Severus‘ Kopf hinweg, den Neuankömmlingen zu. Entnervt drehte sich Severus auf seinem Sitz herum, mit der festen Absicht seinen Unmut über die erneute Unruhe mitzuteilen.  
Blinzeld versuchte er im grellen Licht des Eingangs etwas oder jemanden zu erkennen. Die zottelhaarige Hexe vom Vortag stürzte, ihre vielen Troddeln und Kettchen umklammernd, in den Raum. Drinnen blieb sie stehen und zwinkerte ihrerseits, vom Dunst und der düsteren Atmosphäre in ihrem Voranschreiten gebremst. Die schlanke, hochaufgerichtete Gestalt, die der Hexe die Tür aufgehalten hatte und nun selbst durch sie hindurch in den Schankraum trat, brachte Severus unwillkürlich zum Lächeln. Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Schuldirektor einfach gleich mit seinem eigenen Anliegen überfallen sollte, entschied aber, erstmal abzuwarten. Zumindest musste er sich in seinem wenig respektablen Zustand erst einmal in Ruhe sammeln, bevor er die Gelegenheit zum persönlichen Gespräch dennoch ergreifen wollte.  
Eben hob der weißhaarige Zauberer beschwichtigend beide Hände und nahm anscheinend den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. "Natürlich ist Ihre Großmutter mir ein Begriff, Miss Trelawney." Der freundliche Ton war begleitet von einem leichten Seufzen. "Cassandras Schriften sind Standardwerke ihres Fachs."  
"Professor!" Die Hexe fuchtelte mit ihren Fingern vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Ihre Aura hat mich schon vor geraumer Zeit erreicht. Wir mussten uns heute hier begegnen – ich meine, in der stofflichen Welt begegnen. Ihres und mein astrales Ich schreiten schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem gleichen Pfad in Richtung Morgen, müssen Sie wissen." Ihre Finger, über und über mit Ringen geschmückt, ballten sich ruckartig zu Fäusten. "Ihr inneres Auge zieht meines magisch an. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie haben es auch gespürt, habe ich nicht Recht?"  
Ein paar endlose, gnadenvolle Sekunden herrschte Stille.  
Sie, die Hexe, starrte ihr Gegenüber mit unnatürlich riesig vergrößerten Augen durch die dicken Brillengläser hindurch an und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung reglos. Der Schulleiter war von dem plötzlichen Stillstand der Szenerie offenbar überrumpelt worden. Dann holte er tief Luft, um zu antworten, wohl in der irrigen Annahme, durch eigene, anhaltende Rede, den Vortrag der ihn anstarrenden Hexe zu unterbrechen: "Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir alles weitere, was Ihre zukünftige Anstellung in Hogwarts betrifft, unter vier Augen besprechen würden." Wie beiläufig warf er dem Wirt hinter der Theke einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. Dieser würdigte dies, indem er rein gar nichts tat und weiter wie unbeteiligt dem Geschehen folgte.  
Nickend trat die dramatisch blinzelnde Hexe hinüber zum Treppenabsatz. Als sie dem Schulleiter die Treppe hinauf folgte, hallte ihre Stimme schrill und unangenehm euphorisch hinab zu den unglücklichen Zuhörern. "Ich spüre es! Die Zukunft offenbart sich mir. Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass ich Ihnen die Karten lege, Professor!"  
Ein spöttisches Prusten des Wirtes ertönte hinter Severus. Der Wirt wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder der Reinheit seiner Theke zu, nachdem das kurzweilige Schauspiel in seinem Schankraum nun geendet hatte.  
Severus versank zwischen dem aufgerichteten Kragen seines Mantels und seinem langen, strähnigen Haar.  
Nicht nur der Schnaps stieg ihm zu Kopf. Seit Tagen hatte er sehnlichst darauf gehofft, dem Schulleiter endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen. Nun, da der Moment gekommen war, fühlte er sich der Situation nicht gewachsen. Severus hatte das Gefühl, als wären seine Füße in den Lehmboden des Pubs gewachsen. Möglicherweise gab es da einen Zusammenhang mit dem zunehmend ungezügelten Zuspruch des Alkohols der vergangenen Stunden und Tage.  
"Was für eine Irre", brachte Severus perplex hervor und kratzte sich nervös am Hals. "Hm", tat der Wirt seine Meinung kund.  
  


"Was zauderst du, Hexchen, komm, spring mit ein  
Sollst heute des Meisters Liebste sein.. "

  
Leicht keuchend rappelte Severus seine Glieder auf, die sich wie Wasser anfühlten. Der Raum um ihn herum verdrehte sich. Mühsam fand er die Theke mit seiner Hüfte, für den Fall, dass ihm die niederträchtige Schwerkraft noch weiter zu schaffen machte. Er wartete noch einen weiteren Moment, bevor er wieder versuchen wollte, sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Er nutzte die Sekunden des Verharrens und kramte in den Taschen seines Umhangs ein paar Sickel und Galleonen zusammen. Weniger elegant als beabsichtigt schmiss er diese vor dem Wirt auf die Theke. Der grunzte zufrieden und die Münzen wanderten in die Schürze.  
  
Den Raum durchschreitend, eckte Severus unbeabsichtigt an verschiedenerlei Tisch- und Stuhlbeine an und ging dabei im Geist immer und immer wieder seinen Plan durch. In den Taschen seiner Robe hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab suchend, prüfte er seine körperliche Verfassung kritisch. Das Fazit steigerte nicht eben seine Zuversicht. Sein Magen gab einen protestierenden Ruck von sich, als er um die Ecke zum Treppenabsatz bog. Der leise Singsang des Wirtes wurde nahezu unverständlich.  
 _Vermutlich werden mir die Zeilen eh nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen_ , dachte Severus und klopfte sich ungelenk mit seinem ebenholzfarbigen Stab an die Stirn, nur um festzustellen, dass er in seinem Zustand keinen Desillusionierungszauber mehr wirken konnte. Den hageren Körper möglichst nah an die Wand pressend, erklomm er die Stufen. _Versagen ist keine Option_ , rief sich Severus mahnend in Erinnerung und verfluchte jedes Knarzen, das das Holz unter ihm von sich gab.  
Es gab nicht viele Regeln im Eberkopf, aber Severus war gerade dabei eine davon zu brechen. In diesem Pub wurden keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt und schon gar nicht geschnüffelt. Das machte es für alle Parteien zu einem gleichermaßen attraktiven Anlaufpunkt. Selbst Mulciber hatten schon das bittere Los des Rausschmiss gezogen, weil er die Neutralität, die dieser Ort mit sich brachte, gebrochen hatte.  
Severus rechtfertigte sich vor sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass er vermeintlich aus rein akademischen Interessen handelte. Die Stellen in Hogwarts waren begehrt und falls sich herausstellen würde, dass der Slytherin ungeeignet für den Posten als Meister der Zaubertränke wäre, könnte er sich immer noch als Lehrkörper für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bewerben. Ein Fach, das ihm mehr zusagen würde.  
  
Als Severus die letzte Stufe erreichte, schwoll ihm das Gekrätze der Schreckschraube und ihre allen guten Geschmäckern trotzende Duftwolke entgegen.  
"Pik 7! Oh! Ohne ein klärendes Gespräch geht es nicht! Herrje... Ihr nächstes Gespräch steht unter einem schlechten Omen, Professor."  
Seine Übelkeit niederringend, begnügte Severus sich damit, nun zu warten. Die Vielzahl schwindelerregender Düfte, die aus dem Zimmer drangen, machten dies zu einer ernstzunehmenden Herausforderung. Er musste nur durchhalten, bis die Unterhaltung der beiden enden würde. Dann wäre seine Chance gekommen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er Stuhlbeine über den Boden kratzen und ein paar gedämpfte Sätze, kurz darauf ein Poltern. Angelockt davon, trat Severus einen weiteren Schritt auf die Türe zu und lauschte angestrengt.  
"Sybill?!" Dumbledore klang zerstreut. Abermals ein Poltern, gefolgt von einem raschelnden Stöhnen.  
"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran!"  
Ungläubig schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Woher kam diese verzerrte Stimme?  
"Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben."  
Bevor er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf die Tür zu machen konnte, wurde er an seiner Robe gepackt und herumgerissen.  
"Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." konnte Severus noch vernehmen, ehe er grob und polternd die Treppe herunter gezerrt wurde. Der Wirt des Eberkopfs funkelte ihn finster an, als er ihn aus dem Lokal bugsierte.  
Entrüstet suchten Severus‘ schwarze Augen die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen!", zischte der sonst schweigsame Besitzer des Eberkopfs Severus noch zu, ehe er wieder in seinem Pub verschwand.  
Von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet, lehnte sich Severus an die nächste Hauswand und begann abzuwägen. Zwar hatte er Dumbledore noch nicht überreden können, ihm die Anstellung in Hogwarts zu geben, jedoch würde diese Aussage, oder gar diese Prophezeiung, von sehr großem Interesse für seinen Herrn sein. Das war zumindest etwas.  
  
Angewidert verzog Severus das Gesicht. Zuerst würde er einen Bezoar verzehren, um sich der freiwillig zugefügten Vergiftung – der Genuss des Schädelspalters - zu entledigen.  
Dann würde er seine Robe verbrennen. Anders, so befürchtete er, würde dieser Gestank nach Ziege nicht mehr verschwinden.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Die Sache mit den Bettwanzen findet ihr in Band Fünf Kapitel 37 und in Band Sechs Kapitel 25 ;)._   
  
_Tada! Meine Version davon warum Severus die Prophezeiung mitbekommen hat und so blöd war, sich dabei erwischen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, sie erscheint euch ähnlich logisch und hat euch ein bisschen Freude gebracht?_   
  
_Vielen Dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit <3 Wenn du mich bzw. uns unterstützen möchtest lass uns doch ein Review oder ein Kudo da damit wir schauen können ob unsere neue Zusammenarbeit gut bei euch ankommt!_   



	13. Kanarienkremschnitten

**Kapitel 13  
Kanarienkremschnitten**

„Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie, Mr. Snape.“ Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Abscheu und Geringschätzung.  
Unter ihrem Blick schrumpfte er wieder zu dem elfjährigen Slytherin, der es einfach nicht fertig brachte Lilys Käuzchen in einen Trinkpokal zu verwandeln. Jeder Faser in seinem Körper riet ihm zur Flucht, doch trat Severus den Weg nach vorne an.  
Der tartan-gemusterter Rock flatterte um ihre Füße. Mit strengem Blick und Stechschritt führte sie ihn durch die Korridore.  
Von allen Seiten wurden sie neugierig beäugt.  
"Nun kommen Sie schon", drängte ihn die Professorin, als sie schnurstracks auf den Wasserspeier zueilte.  
Severus letzter Besuch im Schulleiterbüro hatte ähnlich wenig Grund zur Freude bereitet. Nachdem er beinah bei lebendigem Leibe zerfetzt worden war, wurde ihm dort eindringlich eingeschärft, dass er kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren durfte, dass der ach-so-ehrenwerte Vertrauensschüler Lupin ein unkalkulierbarer Werwolf war.  
Doch er schweifte ab! Für solch eine Gefühlsduselei wollte er sich selbst einen Tritt verpassen. Im Moment interessierte ihn ausschließlich die Anstellung. Alles Weitere wurde zur Nebensächlichkeit verdammt.  
Eine grimmige Fratze ziehend kam Severus vor der Steinfigur zum Stillstand. Es war seiner Begleitung anzusehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort vom Schulgelände verwiesen hätte. Dennoch hob sie ihre Stimme um das Passwort zu verkünden. „Kanarienkremschnitten.“  
Der in der Wand eingelassene, steinerne Wasserspeier knackte und gab mit leisem Dröhnen eine sich selbst aufwärts windende Wendeltreppe frei. Severus Innereien wanden sich gleichfalls.  
Stumm und mit verschwitzen Händen stand Severus neben seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin für Verwandlung, die ihm in kurzen Abständen abfällige Blicke zuwarf. Er dankte allen Gründern von Hogwarts im Stillen, dass sie von höflichem Geplauder oder anderweitigen Gesprächen abgesehen hatte.  
Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als er sich einen Ruck gab und in die Treppe hineintrat. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
Mit einem Kloß im Hals erreichte Severus die Türe des Schulleiters und hielt einen Moment inne. Übereifrig richtete er seine neue Robe mit ihrem hoch aufgestellten Kragen und den viel zu engen Ärmeln. In ihr bekam er nur schwerlich Luft und seine Chancen standen in diesem Moment außerordentlich gut, dass er einfach umkippen würde. Der Türklopfer in Form eines Greifens schien ihn anzustarren. Mit schweißnassen Händen griff der Slytherin ungeschickt danach und klopfte mehrmals. Während er das tat, wurde ihm das so verursachte Geräusch unerträglich. Ein einziges Mal wäre mehr als ausreichend gewesen.  
  
„Kommen Sie doch herein!“, klang es warm und freundlich aus dem Büro. Sich selbst Mut machend, schwang Severus die schwere Türe auf und betrat den runden Büroraum.  
An den Wänden ringsum hingen die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Starrend begafften sie ihn. Leises Getuschel breitete sich aus.  
Severus Blick suchte und fand den sprechenden Hut und seine Brauen verengten sich vor Wut, als er ihn schließlich an seinem Platz auf einem Regal an der Wand fand. Nie würde er diesem eigenwilligen Artefakt verzeihen, ihm Lily weggenommen zu haben.  
Als er sich schlussendlich doch losreißen konnte und vor den großen Schreibtisch trat, stand der Schulleiter schon daneben. Die große Gestalt sah mit der Halbmondbrille unter den blauen Augen und seinem üblichen, entgegenkommenden Lächeln verhältnismäßig harmlos aus. Davon durfte er sich aber nicht täuschen lassen.  
Seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten weiter zu verbessern, hatte ihn einiges abverlangt. Je öfters er seinen Geist befreite und für unerwünschtes Eindringen schloss, desto härter wurde der emotionale Aufprall, wenn er die Ketten wieder löste. Hier in Dumbledores Büro blieb ihm jedoch nichts anderes übrig.  
Severus folgte der Einladung des Schulleiters und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch in einem Lehnstuhl Platz. Die Erinnerungen an ihr Treffen im Eberkopf, der kürzlich vernommenen Prophezeiung und die Reaktion seines Herren krochen wie Schatten an den Wänden seiner Gedanken entlang. Harsch verwies Severus sie wieder. Seine Aufmerksamkeit musste dem hier und jetzt gelten. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.  
  
„Ihre Nachrichten hat mich, gelinde gesagt, überrascht, Severus“, eröffnete Dumbledore das Gespräch. Mit kratzig belegter Stimme fing Severus an seine vorbereitete Antwort in Worte zu fassen: „Es betrübte mich zu hören, dass Professor Slughorn sein Amt niederlegt. Er war mir all die Jahre ein hervorragender Lehrmeister und als mein ehemaliger Hauslehrer, standen wir Slytherin ihm immer besonders nah.“  
Als diese glatte Lüge ausgesprochen war, konnte er erleichtert seine Schultern senken. In der Vergangenheit war das Verhältnis zu Professor Slughorn geprägt von gegenseitiger Nichtachtung  
Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend, schwieg jedoch.  
„Da ich derzeit ohne Anstellung bin“, fuhr Severus fort und räusperte sich nervös, „habe ich gehofft, dass Sie mir eine Chance geben würden, als zukünftiger Lehrkörper für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Fuß zu fassen. Falls diese jedoch nicht mehr vakant sein sollte, wäre es mir eine Ehre Professor Slughorns Nachfolge antreten zu dürfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für beide Stellen mehr als qualifiziert bin."  
Abermals nickte der Schulleiter um sein Wohlwollen zu bekunden und befeuerte den Monolog Severus' mit einer antreibenden und mutmachenen Handbewegung.  
„Ich hoffe, Professor, dass Sie in den letzten Tagen und Wochen meine Eulen empfangen haben. Damit Sie die Qualität meiner Arbeiten beurteilen können, hatte ich Ihnen auch eine Phiole Felix Felicis beigefügt. Meine Reputation im Bereich der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste können Ihnen die Kobolde bei Gringotts bei Gelegenheit sicherlich bestätigen. Seien Sie versichert, dass der Schulalltag für einen ehemaligen Fluchbrecher händelbar ist."  
„Professor Slughorn war von Ihrer Arbeit begeistert, Severus. Erlauben Sie einem alten neugierigen Mann, dass ich Ihnen eine andere Frage stelle?“ Der Schulleiter lächelte weiterhin, sah Severus dabei über den Rand seiner Brillengläser an und wartete dann ruhig, bis der Slytherin mit einem knappen Nicken seine Zustimmung gab. Dumbledore faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust und fuhr dann unverändert freundlich fort: „Was hat Tom Ihnen im Gegenzug für die Anstellung versprochen?“  
Missbilligend legte Severus die Stirn in Falten und sagte stockend: „I-Ich.. Ich verstehe nicht?“  
„Sie haben mich sehr wohl verstanden, Severus."  
Sein Gesicht war nun eindringlich und entbehrte jeder Freundlichkeit. „Tun Sie mir doch bitte den Gefallen und richten Sie Tom meinen Gruß aus.“  
Als Dumbledore sich daraufhin ruckartig erhob und Anstalten machte, ihn aus dem Büro geleiten zu wollen, schoss Severus Puls in die Höhe. Seine Ohren rauschten und auf seiner Stirn gesellte sich ein Haufen weiterer Schweißperlen zu den schon vorhandenen.  
Er hatte es vermasselt. Wie hatte er sich diese Gelegenheit nur entgehen lassen können?  
Die Zeit rann ihm durch die Finger und als sie an der Bürotüre angekommen waren, ließ Severus seufzend den Kopf sinken. „Es ist meine letzte Chance.“  
Sichtlich überrascht hielt der Schulleiter inne.  
„I-Ich will sie nicht aus meinem Leben verlieren“, sagte Severus leise.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Thema bei irgendjemanden freiwillig Anschnitt.  
Verletzlich und unsicher suchte er den Augenkontakt zu dem alten Mann.  
„Lily Evans ... sie ...“ Severus verschluckte den Rest des Satzes und machte eine ratlose Geste.  
„Potter“, korrigierte Dumbledore ihn schlicht. Seine Hand umfasste Severus Schulter. „Wissen Sie Severus, mancher findet sein Herz nicht eher, als bis er seinen Kopf verliert.“ Beinah kumpelhaft klopfte der alte Zauberer dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter und führte ihn mit sanftem Druck wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Im Vorbeigehen wies Dumbledore auf eine hohe Schüssel, die - von einem filigranen Silberständer gehalten - ihren Weg säumte. „Bitte bedienen Sie sich, Severus. Das hilft bei Lampenfieber.“ Severus ignorierte den gehäuften Berg Zitronenbrausebonbons geflissentlich und nahm wieder in dem Sessel Platz, den er eben erst verlassen hatte.  
Der Professor ging nicht zurück auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Er ließ sich mit seiner Hüfte lässig gegen die Seite sinken, griff nach einem kristallenden Becher mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und schwenkte ihn langsam im Kreis.  
„Sie müssen mir nachsehen, dass ich Sie nicht länger als notwendig in dem Glauben belassen möchte, nicht den wahren Drahtzieher hinter Ihrem Besuch zu kennen. Tom hat seinerzeit selbst eine Laufbahn als Lehrkörper an dieser Schule angestrebt.“ Der Direktor stellte das Trinkgefäß wieder ab, ohne davon getrunken zu haben. „Wussten Sie das, Severus? Sie sind bereits sein dritter Versuch, das Kollegium durch seinen Einfluss zu infiltrieren.“ Erst jetzt sah er seinen Gast wieder direkt an.  
Severus Gedanken rasten. Das Vorstellungsgespräch hatte nach sehr kurzer Zeit eine zweite unerwartete Wendung genommen. Nun, da er es noch einmal geschafft hatte, den Rauswurf – nichts anderes wäre es gewesen – zumindest aufzuschieben, musste er seine Strategie vollkommen neu denken. Lily schoss ihm immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, seit er einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, eben seine Sehnsucht nach ihr gestanden hatte. Aber wie sollte er jetzt daran anschließen und eine Grundlage für eine Anstellung darauf aufbauen? Er hatte Dumbledore gar nicht richtig zugehört, wie er da, vor ihm an den Tisch gelehnt stand und sprach. Nun war schon endlose Momente lang nur das unverständliche Getuschel der Gemälde rings um sie herum zu hören gewesen.  
„Professor“, setzte er an. Er verfluchte sich dafür, seine Stimme nicht besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das Zittern war kaum zu überhören.  
„Sie haben natürlich Recht. Der dunkle Lord hat mich gesandt. Als enger Vertrauter soll ich sein langer Arm in Hogwarts sein. Er ist überzeugt, dass Sie mir die ehrenvollen Absichten abkaufen würden, die ich gedachte in diesem Gespräch vorzubringen.“  
Severus holte noch einmal tief Luft und fügte in leiserem, verschwörerischem Tonfall hinzu:„ Er vermutet nicht mal, dass ich als sein Diener eigene, abtrünnige Ziele verfolge. Schon länger suche ich nach einem Weg, die tiefen Einblicke und intimen Kenntnisse, die mir als des dunklen Lords rechte Hand zu Teil wurden, gegen ihn zu verwenden. Vordergründig mime ich das zuverlässige Werkzeug. Ohne sein Wissen jedoch haben seine und meine Ziele unvereinbare Widersprüche entwickelt.“  
An dieser Stelle hielt Severus inne. Der Schulleiter sah ihn ruhig an, ließ sich jedoch mit keiner Miene anmerken, was er von der eben vorgetragenen Geschichte halten mochte.  
Severus hingegen schmerzte der Hals. Es war sicherlich schon Jahre her, dass er so viel an einem Stück gesprochen hatte.  
Es waren noch ein paar zähe Formalitäten von Nöten, ehe der ehemalige Slytherin mit seiner neuen Anstellung im Gepäck das Büro wieder verließ. Sie hatten sich zu Severus Leidwesen für den Posten als Meister der Zaubertränke entschieden. Bevor er über die Schwelle des Büros trat, versicherte Dumbledore ihm, dass er sein Möglichstes tun würde, diese überaus freudige Nachricht dem Orden mitzuteilen.  
Die zukünftige Lehrkraft war so erleichtert, dass er die letzten gewundenen Stufen mit wenigen und großen Schritten nahm und sich plötzlich mit einer Schar Schülern konfrontiert sah, die ihn voller Argwohn musterten.  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem boshaften Grinsen als Severus seine Stimme erhob, um den Schülern wärmstens nahe zu legen, dass sie hurtig das Weite suchen sollten.


	14. Skele-Gro

**Kapitel 14  
Skele-Gro**

  
  
Eine Kaffeetasse zeichnete einen hässlichen Ring auf den Text der heutigen Schlagzeile. _'Englische Straßen bald wieder sicher. Immer mehr Todesser ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban'_ titelte der Tagesprophet.  
So verbittert wie Bartemius Crouch auf dem bewegten Bild auch lächelte, konnte niemand den unverhohlenen Stolz leugnen, den der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung unzweifelhaft empfand. Er war radikal, fanatisch und rücksichtslos. Doch die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung von Godrics Hollow wurde zusehends von einem Hochgefühl bestimmt. Harte Zeiten forderten harte Maßnahmen. Ein Leiter für magische Strafverfolgung, der ständig nach Flohpulver stank und die unverzeihlichen Flüche für seine Auroren freigab, hatte jedoch beim heutigen Frühstück im Hause Potter mal wieder für einige Aufreger gesorgt.  
  
Jetzt aber stand Lily, den ungewohnt frühlingshaften Temperaturen entsprechend in ein bodenlanges buntes Kleid gehüllt, am Fenster und beobachtete seit mindestens zehn Minuten einen jungen Mann. Ruhelos stapfte er vor ihrer Einfahrt auf und ab. Das erbitterte Streitgespräch, dass er mit sich selbst ausfocht, manifestierte sich auch in seinen ausladenden Gesten.  
Auf der Fensterbank unter ihr schob Lily eine spitz zulaufende Phiole liegend im Kreis. Dabei trieb Lily den abgesetzt Hals immer wieder an. Auf dem schmalen Pergamentstreifen in der Mitte stand 'Felix Felicis' in feiner, eng beieinander liegender Schrift.  
Zu Beginn dieses Schauspiels vor ihrem Haus war Lily wütend gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sie informiert. Dennoch: Was - in Merlins Namen – fiel ihm ein, nach dem Verlauf des letzten Gespräches hier unangekündigt aufzukreuzen? Dieses kindische Unterfangen vor ihrem Gartentor war doch nichts weiter als eine Farce.  
Erst als die Nachbarin, Frau Spinnet – die sich stets in jedermanns Angelegenheiten einzumischen pflegte – auf Severus zugehetzt war und den potenziellen Todesser heroisch von der Straße hatte vertreiben wollte, war Lily ein Lachen heraus gerutscht.  
Mit wenigen Worten hatten Severus sie gekonnt zu vertreiben gewusst. Als sie fort war, hatte er sich erkennbar genervt, ja sogar frustriert gegen den Baum vor Lilys Haus gelehnt.  
Es gab Sachen, die selbst der Krieg nicht zu ändern vermochte.  
Dann hatte er nur noch dagestanden, die Hände flehend ineinander verknotet und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Der Teekessel hinter ihr zischte und gab das Zeichen. Kurzerhand öffnete sie das Küchenfenster und beugte sich über den Rahmen in Richtung Straße.  
„Wenn du soweit bist: Tee ist fertig."  
Severus fuhr zusammen und glotze geradezu schockiert zu ihr hinauf, ehe er seine Schultern sinken ließ und sich ihrer Einladung ergab.  
Die Phiole unter ihr drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um die eigene Achse, ehe sie schwankend zum Stillstand kam.  
Mit einem Wirbeln des Weidenstabes ergoss sich der kochende Inhalt des Kessels in zwei Tassen, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Die eine Tasse hatte Lily selbst getöpfert und bunt glasiert. Die Andere hingegen war eines der Stücke, die sie zur Hochzeit von Petunia zugeschickt bekommen hatte. Sie war unbestreitbar chic und grau.  
  
Lily zog die Haustüre auf.  
Sie hatte sich schon ein Haufen Begrüßungsfloskeln zurechtgelegt. Severus stand da wie eingepflockt. Die Zwei starrten einander an.  
„Normalerweise beginnt man jetzt das Gespräch", sagte Lily schließlich doch lächelnd und hoffte so Severus auf die Sprünge zu helfen, „Beispielsweise mit dem Grund, warum man hergekommen ist."  
„Oh ...", gab Severus krächzend zurück. Er straffte sich und schürzte triumphierend die Lippen. Mit einem effekthaschenden Räuspern fuhr er fort: „Unser letztes Gespräch" Dann hielt er inne und sein Grinsen begann zu flackern. „Du bist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen ... Ich mein' natürlich das Gespräch.. A-Also das Gespräch mit dir!"  
Das Lächeln wachte ebenso geduldig auf ihren Lippen, wie sie selbst über ihre Eingangspforte.  
„Nun ich bin ... I-Ich habe deinen Rat ... Ach verdammt! Ich hab ne' Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen."  
„Na dann: Glückwunsch!"  
Sie zwang sich zur mehr Contenance, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.  
„Lass mich raten: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"  
„Schön wär‘s", sagte Severus die Schulter an den an der Hauswand befestigten Briefkasten lehnend. „Zaubertränke."  
Der kleine Kasten mit der Aufschrift 'Familie Potter' ächzte unter der untypischen Belastung. Angetan von dem harmonischen Gesprächsverlauf gab sie den Weg ins Innere frei. „Herein spaziert, Professor!"  
  
Der Tabakgeruch zahllosen Zigaretten Sirius', ein zerknüllter Tagesprophet auf der Kommode, daneben eine halb leere Teetasse mit abgesetzten Teerändern stellten das Empfangskomitee. Fotos der Rumtreiber und eine Vielzahl von Abbildungen ihrer Selbst tanzten ihre ewig gleichen Scharaden an den Wänden.  
Der Blick einem Irrlicht nah flackerten Severus schwarze Augen schrill. Er hatte eines der Bilder ins Auge gefasst. Der Looping sah auf der Fotografie nicht halb so waghalsig aus, wie er tatsächlich gewesen war. James Brille war bei dem Manöver abhandengekommen.  
Doch solche Feinheiten ließen Severus kalt. Schon allein der piktografische Anblick seines Rivalen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass zumindest für diesen kurzen Moment, Severus das Reich der Vernunft verlassen hatte.  
Unbeeindruckt davon hatte Lily hingegen nur ein Ziel: Ihre dampfend frisch aufgebrühte Tasse Zitronenmelisse.  
  
Nachdem ihr bester Freund offensichtlich alle Alternativen zur Bewältigung seiner gegenwärtigen Krise gedanklich durchgespielt hatte, entschied er sich wohl dafür ihr zu folgen.  
Wenig später saßen sie sich am Küchentisch gegenüber. Die Uhr tickte und dirigierte das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Mehrfach glitt entweder ihr oder sein Augenmerk zum tickenden Unruhestifter, ehe sie einander ein verkrampftes Lächeln schenkten. Die Stille im Haus war gespenstig.  
 _James wüsste etwas zu sagen_ , dachte Lily wehmütig. Doch ihr Ehemann war bei seinem Vater. Dessen Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends. Die Drachenpocken würden ihm in Kürze den Vater nehmen. Das Schicksal von Euphemia stand noch auf der Kippe. ‚Tragisch‘ war kein Ausdruck dafür, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass die Beiden ihren Enkel gar nicht mehr kennen lernen würden.  
Severus trank aus der bunten Tasse. Der Tee darin dampfte träge. Die bleichen Finger fingerten am Griff herum.  
Unruhig zuckte sein Blick umher und glitt über das Hochzeitsbild an der Wand. Eine lachende Braut in Weiß, ein überaus galanter Bräutigam und ihr Trauzeuge hielten sich taumelnd im Arm und wankten bedrohlich. Severus stockte. Dann schob er seinen Stuhl knarrend zurück. „I-Ich sollte besser ... Es war eine bescheuerte Idee."  
Die ganze Situation war so bizarr, dass Lily abermals lachen musste. Ehe Severus seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzte, der Küche zu entfliehen, sprang die Hexe auf.  
„Nein, geh nicht! Du irrst dich."  
Offenbar setzte Severus den Kampf, den er vor ihrer Tür auch schon ausgefochten hatte, im Inneren fort. Lily griff nach seiner Hand. Er streckte die Waffen.  
Wortlos führte sie ihren Besucher durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Gartens, weit weg von den Bildern und weg von dem Leben in dem James omnipräsent war.  
Das Chaos an Büchern, der Qudditischausstattung samt Rennbesen und umherfliegenden Kleidungsstücken schaffte es trotz größter Mühe nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu ziehen.  
Als Lily die Türe zum Garten hin aufzog fröstelte sie.  
Der Kamin hatte das Innere des Hauses aufgeheizt und ihr Kleid schenkte hier draußen eindeutig zu wenig Wärme. Severus hingegen schien aufzuatmen. Weiterhin hielt er ihre Hand fest, knetete an ihren Fingern herum, knickte sie verspielt an den verschiedenen Gliedern und fuhr mehrfach mit dem Daumen über die glatte Oberfläche ihrer Fingernägel.  
„Sev?"  
Sie standen sich ungewohnt nah.  
„Hm?"  
Sie schaute ihn ernst von unten herauf an.  
„Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich. Ich war mir so sicher, dass du mich nicht hängen lässt. Schön, dass du mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen wolltest.“  
Ihre Worte schufen Übermut in ihm. Ganz eindeutig schien Severus es als Einladung misszuverstehen, den wenigen Freiraum, über den Lily noch verfügte, weiter zu verringern.  
Sie drückte seine Hand nochmals, ehe sie von ihm abließ und barfuß hinaus auf die Wiese floh.  
Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen. Grashalme und die aufkeimenden Huflattiche kitzelten ihre Fußsohlen. Ihre Brust hob sich und fühlte sich an als würde sie an dem sich ausbreitenden Pochen ihres eigenen Pulses ersticken. Sie wollte Abstand, keine Nähe zulassen! Doch anders als von ihr beabsichtigt, folgte er ihr und trat hinter sie.  
Nach Mut schöpfend zog Severus scharf einen weiteren Schwall Luft durch seine Nase ein. „Ich ..."  
Ihr Herzschlag rauschte wie das Ticken eines Metronomes in ihren Ohren. Von einem gemäßigten 4/4 Takt zu einem wilden 6/8 Takt. Von Andante zu Presto in wenigen Sekunden. Sein Körper berührte ihren Rücken. Für eine Sekunde schwebten seine Lippen ganz nah an ihrer Ohrmuschel ehe sich seine Stimme zu einem tiefen Flüstern senkte. „I-Ich habe dich vermisst."  
Heiße Wellen der Zuneigung pulsierten von Lilys Brust ausgehend nach außen. Ein elektrisches Gefühl lief durch ihre Arme, als wären es stromführende Drähte.  
 _Er wird dich wieder verletzten_ , mahnte sie sich harsch und verdrängte das entfernte Echo des Kummers. Er hatte sie schon einmal davon gestoßen. Was würde ihn davon abhalten es wieder zu tun?  
Zaghaft legten sich Severus Hände um ihren Rippenbogen. Die schmalen Finger nur knapp unterhalb ihrer Brust zu spüren, war ungewohnt forsch für ihn und trieb den Dirigenten in ihr an, das Tempo ihres Herzschlags abermals zu steigern. Sie wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was sie mehr erstaunte: Dass Severus sie so sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich herumdrehte und an sich heranzog oder dass sie dies tatsächlich widerstandslos zuließ. Er lächelte. Es war ein zutiefst zufriedenes und durchweg glückliches Lächeln. Ein Anblick, den man bei ihrem Gegenüber außerordentlich selten zu Gesicht bekam. Die Macke in seinem Gebiss, die ihm Greyback zugefügt hatte, war unverändert. Eigentlich wirkte er dadurch nur verwegener.  
Der ewig kalte Schleier über seinen schwarzen Augen lichtete sich. Rohe Begierde erkämpfte sich den Weg zwischen Zweifel und Zurückhaltung hervor. Der Druck auf ihren Rippenbogen erhöhte sich. Severus beugte ihr seinen Oberkörper entgegen. Sie reckte sich. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten einander. Sein Atem streifte ihre Lippen. Neben der Melisse konnte sie deutlich den Duft von Ingwerwurzel in diesem vernehmen.  
Lilys Herz flatterte, genau wie ihre Magen, als Severus seinen Kopf leicht neigte.  
Und auch, wenn sie in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan hätte, als es zuzulassen, schrie tief in ihr etwas auf. Sie dachte an James und erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte, als Severus ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.  
Sogleich entwand sie sich seinem Griff und senkte den Blick.  
Doch auch ohne hinzusehen wusste Lily, wie irritiert Severus nun dreinblickte. „Moment ... Ich." Sie zwang sich zu mehr Fokussierung. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich oben noch etwas von meinem Skele-Gro“, plapperte sie, „Lass mich nur kurz nachschauen."  
Severus stockte, teilte seine Lippen um ein verwirrtes: „Ummm ..." in den Garten zu werfen und schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf auf der Suche nach seiner Fassung.  
Doch er fand sie nicht.  
Auch nicht, als Lily das Haus betreten hatte. Die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer rannte sie hinauf.  
An ihrer Kommode angekommen, riss sie die erste Schublade auf und starrte entrüstet das Abbild ihrer Selbst im Spiegel an. Die Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Pupillen hatten das Grün ihrer Iriden nahezu verdrängt. Viel zu schnell und stakatisch ging ihr Atem.  
Lily krallte sich an das warme Kirschholz und versuchte das soeben erlebte Revue passieren zu lassen.  
Es wäre nicht ihr erster Kuss gewesen. In den Sommerferien nach der vierten Klasse hatte sie Sev ständig geküsst. Doch hatte sie angenommen, dass Severus diese Geste einfach hinnahm, in der Furcht sie abzulehnen und damit seinen einzigen sicheren Rückzugsort und seine beste Freundin zu verlieren.  
Bei Merlin! Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Severus, wenn er mal wieder von zu Hause abgehauen war, sogar bei ihr im Bett übernachtet hatte, hätte ihr Vater beide einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Doch selbst in diesen Momenten hatte Severus ihre Nähe nicht gesucht.  
Was hatte sich geändert?  
  
Sie schreckte auf, als sie leise und langsame Schritte auf den Stufen vernahm. Rasch vergrub sie ihre Hände in das Sammelsurium an Tiegelchen und Tränken in ihrer Schublade. Viel zu schnell hatte Severus die Treppe erklommen und lehnte nun mit der Schulter und der Stirn schwer an der Wand zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
So wie Severus stets den Anblick ihres Bauches mied, wirkte er auch so, als würde er die Existenz dieses Zimmers und das, wofür es stand, einfach gänzlich leugnen.  
Eines der Fläschchen kippte um und der schlanke Hals zerbrach, als ihr seine Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen. Die grünliche Flüssigkeit ergoss sich in das Schubladen innere.  
 _Ja Lily ... und genau deswegen hast du ihn dann ja auch geheiratet._  
Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Severus James nicht nur wegen der Streiche aus der Schulzeit verabscheute, sondern weil er eifersüchtig war?  
Dieser Verdacht sorgte dafür, dass ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde und ihre Beine zu schwanken begannen.  
 _I-Ich habe dich vermisst._  
Ihr Herz war im Begriff in der Brust zu schmelzen.  
„Glaub mir. Dieses ekelhafte Zeug wird nicht helfen."  
Den Kopf weiterhin gegen die Wand gelehnt, hob er seinen rechten Mundwinkel und entblößte den betreffenden Teil des Gebisses. „Der Fluch Densaugeo hilft genauso wenig."  
Sie hatte den unbändigen Drang zu disapparieren. Klirrend walkte sie weiterhin durch ihr Sammelsurium an Tränken, nicht mehr auf der Suche nach der Flasche mit der Aufschrift 'Skele-Gro', sondern nach einer Lösung für die Situation, mit der sie konfrontiert war. Soeben hatte sie die Chance verpasst auf sein Gesprächsangebot bezüglich des Für und Widers Tränke oder Zauber einzugehen. Die Stille zog sich.  
Doch war es Severus der sie abermals überraschte, als er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr und verschmitzt auflachte.  
"Tut mir leid."  
Langsam löste er sich von der Halt schenkenden Wand und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Ein Vampir, der in die pralle Sonne seinem unvermeidlichen Ende entgegenschritt, hätte einen zufriedeneren Eindruck gemacht.  
Seine Handinnenflächen waren feucht vor Schweiß, als er ihre Handgelenke umfasste und aus dem Chaos zog, dass sie in der Schublade angerichtet hatte.  
Abermals schenkte er ihr eins seiner viel zu seltenen Lächeln.  
„Damit ich keinen Unsinn erzähl' und den Mund aufbekomme könnte es sein, dass ich sehr viel Wit-Sharpening Potion genommen habe."  
Er machte eine Pause, suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Regung und fand nur Fassungslosigkeit.  
Der Daumen seiner Linken kreiste nervös an ihrem Handgelenk herum.  
„Da überinterpretiert man schon mal Dinge. Einmal war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Formel zum Stein der Weisen durchschaut hätte."  
Severus lachte. Lily fand ihren Halt wieder.  
„Unsterblichkeit würde deinem Herren sicherlich gut gefallen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore an Unsterblichkeit interessiert ist. Zu Mal ich mir sicher bin, dass er Nicolas Flamel kennt."  
Severus Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Grinsen. Lily seufzte entzückt. Er sprach so selbstverständlich von Dumbledore als seinen neuen Herren und auch wenn sie diese Form der Hierarchie mehr als merkwürdig fand, konnte sie gar nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst."  
Oh Gott! Warum konnte sie nicht einmal nachdenken bevor sie etwas sagte!  
„Hm?", machte Severus überrascht hob seine schmalen, schwarzen Brauen.  
„Na..." Sie suchte nach Worten, die etwas anders als ihre empfundene Sehnsucht widerspiegelten. „Ich war immer in Sorge. Askaban ist ein schrecklicher Ort."  
„Ich hörte, dass du einst sehr erfolgreich darin warst, Leute dorthin zu schaffen."  
„Ach? Hörte man das?"  
Er schaffte es, sie hinter ihrer Kommode hervor zu locken.  
„Ja", sagte Severus leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ich hab sogar noch eine Wette mit Mulciber offen diesbezüglich."  
„Volzotan? Der Mulciber? Der...Wie hieß sie gleich? Lucinda? geheiratet hat und jetzt im Ministerium arbeitet?", fragte Lily und war dankbar für das Feld an Neutralität, dass dieses Gesprächsthema eröffnete. Ihre Haut prickelte unter seiner Berührung. Severus seufzte auf. „Ja ... nicht jeder trifft so schlechte Entscheidungen wie ich."  
Lily sah Severus weiterhin an. „Du wirst einen hervorragenden Lehrer abgeben."  
Severus schnaufte spöttisch und nutze die Nähe, um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die sich um ihre Wange kräuselte. Dann beugte er sich hinab, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Handwurzel zu hauchen. Sein Atem war warm und weich auf ihrer Haut.  
„Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Der Trank macht mich irre."  
Als Severus sich aus dieser recht ritterlich anmutenden Haltung löste, brach sich ein Lächeln bei ihr bahn. Severus fing es auf und erwiderte es.  
"Falls das hier jedoch wirklich sein sollte." Er machte eine Pause und ging über die Schwelle ihres Schlafzimmers. „Du weißt ja wo du mich findest."


	15. Erledigungen

**Kapitel 15**   
**Erledigungen**

  
  
Der Bannkreis knisterte und zischte missmutig. Avery zog ein verbundeniffendes Gesicht und geschaltete Seine Zauberstabhand aus. Sie haben sich in Tinworth, Cornwall. Das Niedrigwasser führt das Ausbleiben der Brandung mit sich. Am Tag ermöglicht Mann in der Ferne die Wellen gegen die felsigen Klippen donnern hören.   
„Pass besser auf“, zischte Severus gehört und gehört einen Schritt um Avery herum. Der wie Elfenbein schimmernde Stab in Averys Hand feucht noch. Die tief in den Höhlen zu sehen Graublauen Augen sprühten zornige Funken, doch gehört er sich wieder daran, leise brummend die Hausfassade gehenaufen.  
Wie ein Adlerhorst ragte das Herrschaftshaus der Familie Selwyn trüb ins Dämmergrau des nahenden Morgens. Pompös, prunkvoll und protzig überschlug es sich geradezu im Glanz der alten Zeiten, als die Reinblüter im Kreis des Adels verkehrten, den es in das hier und jetzt zu transportieren galt.   
Damals diente dieses Ungetüm wohl als Sommerresidenz.   
Durch das Fenster wurde der Tiarcher erahnen, die schützend über das Mobiliar aus der Renaissance, wurde wurde.   
„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass niemand hier ist?“  
„Wie oft noch? Ja “, sagte Avery, das feinkörnige Holz in seiner Hand wiegend. Dieser kurze Moment der Unachtsamkeit wurde sogleich von einem weiteren Knirschen des Bannkreises sanktioniert. Avery knurrte schmerzer entfernen auf, gleichzeitig Severus seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen kräuselte.   
„Vielleicht braucht es ein paar professionellen Fluchbrecher um Diesen Bannkreis zu losen?“   
Die selige Ruhe had zumindest Zehn Minuten angehalten, Wie Severus schätzt. Bekannte waren es auch nur fünf gewesen.   
„Wir sind professionelle Fluchbrecher“, entgegnete Severus knorrig.   
Ein helles, spöttisches Kichern ertönte. Severus wendete seinen Kopf.  
Ihre Augäpfel huschten achtsam über den Inhalt der Seiten. Wenig damenhaft hockte sie im Gras, die Beine im Schneidersitz überschlagen, vor ihr das Buch, was Severus ihr wohlweislich mit geboten hatte. Es war seine Ausgabe von ‚Gar bösen Zauberey '. Dies, diese Erfahrung hatte er bereits gemacht, wurde sie mit einem nie endenden Schwall und Fragen überziehen.   
„Na, ich bin mein wirklicher professioneller Fluchbrecher“, sagte Alecto arglos und gehören dabei die folgenden Seite auf, „Langjährige Berufserfahrung und kein Haufen, der nach einem Jahr gewordenissen hat.“  
Würde er auf ihre Provokation gehört würde sterben wieder einerseits Gespräch mit sich bringen. Auch schwieg Severus eisern und tadelte sich stark, dass sein Blick abermals hinab zu dem Höschen tropfte, das durch ihre Sitzposition töricht unter dem spitzenver gehört Rock, der Außenwelt preis gegeben wurde. Es war alles andere als dezent. Interessant galt stirbt für ihr ganzheitliches. Unzweifelhaft hatte die Pubertät ihr schon einige Kurven beschert, doch wirkte sie kaum älter als die schnellen vierzehn Jahre, die sie nun einmal zählt.   
Die Lippen hatten sie rot geschminkt, wohl in Anlehnung an ihre Haare.  
An einer Goldkette um ihren Hals hing ein schwerer, grüner Klunker. Der zog die Blicke, die es eben mit Mühe vermochten, sich von ihren Schoss zu gehören zu den beiden Hügeln, die den Edelstein zwischen sich jonglierten. Das rote Haar war zu einem aufwändigen Knoten gebunden. Alles in allem, was ihr gehört, was sie zu begaffen sind.   
  
Überdeutlich rollte Severus mit seinen Augen und sich selbst wieder daran, den Bannkreis verhaltenreiten und nach seiner Sollbruchstelle zu suchen.   
„Warum hast du sie mit versprochen?“   
„Was?“ Avery wirbelte herum, führt er seinen Blick nur ungerne von dem Mädchen.   
„Warum hast du sie nicht in London gewählt?“  
„Na, da langweilt sie sich nur“, sagte Avery und kramte in seinen Robentaschen herum, um sich einen Zigarillo an einckencken.   
„   
Ich habe doch gesagt: Da langweilt sie sich nur“, berichtigte Avery ihn, keuchend den aufstehrten Rauch inhalierend. „Nachher braut sie noch bei mir in der Wohnung. Gerade du gehört wissen, wie sehr ich das hasse. “  
Schlicht den Kopf musselnd widmete sich Severus wieder dem Bannkreis. In den letzten Stunden war das Treffen mit Lily und so galt es, keine weitere Zeit mehr zu vergeuden. Dies ist nicht besser als die Kinder. Auch wenn die kleine Carrow für ihr Alter mehr als nur desillusioniert und abgebrüht Krieg; Severus hat sich schlicht nicht vorgestellt, war diese beiden beieinander gehalten. Im Kreise der, mit denen Severus verkehrte, Verantwortungsbefugnisse noch zu den harmloseren, auch zu Severus gehören den Mund.   
  
Als der Bannkreis schlussendlich brach - Avery hatte hierbei nur rudimentäre Hilfestellung behördliche sich selbst Severus bewusst, wie einfach des Rätsels Lösung schlussendlich gewesen war.  
Als die Splitter des Bannkreises noch, wie ein Regenschauer, auf sie hinabprasselten, unterscheidet Severus mit einem gewissen ‚Alohomora 'eines der Fenster, durch das er sich im das zwängte. Ungewohnte Personenkommend halbe Avery sein Begleitung durch die schmale Verwaltung.   
Die drei Augenpaare weiteten sich selbst gehören, als sie mit dem imposanten Innenleben der Herrschaftshauses in Gänze gehören.   
„Alles, was wir Borgin verhökern können?“, Erkundigte sich Avery flüsternd.   
„Ja. Und dieses Mal lass den Hauselfen leben. “   
Aus den Augen sprach ein paar Maß an Enttäuschung und Unverständnis über diese Anweisung, auch sich Avery von Alecto in der Eingeweide des Herrenhauses zerren gehören.  
In wohltuender Stille gehört Severus allein zurück. Von diesem genativen Schauspiel hatte er statt erst einmal Ruhe.   
Die Luft hier roch Abstanden und Krieg von umherschwebenden Staubpartikeln geschwängert. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab zu einem ‚Lumos ', ehe er, einen Stiefel vor den anderen setzend, sich auf die Suche nach den Schlafgemächern begab.   
Fündig wurde er über dem emporenartigen Zwischenstockwerk.   
Wie schon in Theben war auch hier der Zauberspruch, Cistem Aperio ein guter Helfer, wenn es Kisten und Truhen zu öffnen galt.  
Notorisch pleite, wie Severus und Avery nun einmal waren, selektiert er nach einer Weile nicht mehr und raffte alles an sich, war von Wert gewählt. Ob nun Artefakt, Gold, Silber, kobold wechselnes Material oder altertümlich anmutende Galleonen: er unterschied nicht.   
  
Auf dem Weg hinab blies ihm schon wieder dieses nervtötende Gegacker aus dem Foyer entgegen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Zwei tiefe Atemzüge. Die Arbeit mit Avery war zwar lukrativ aber seine Unsitten sorgten für eine unnötig zermürbende Weise. Migrationskrieg Severus heute das hitzige Zwiegespräch zwischen ihm und einer dieser mannshohen Portraits erspartiger. Auch diese waren besorgt, mit welchen Tüchern abgehangen worden sind.  
Nun, seine eigenen, dass die Fragen und Theorien, die Fragen gestellt wurden. Ganz gleich das Ministerium, die Reinheit des Blutes oder - wenn er getrunken hatte - die interessantechende Filmlandschaft der letzten Jahre, betreffend. Dieser Trottel steht neben ihrem, während Alecto kichernd eine gehört an Möbeln, Büsten und Statuen in der Luft jagte. Die ersten Versuche einen gleichenigen Explosionszauber zu formen waren Severus auch nicht leicht gefallen. Es galt der Magie im Ganzen fühlengeben, sich selbst nicht von ihrem verzehren zu lassen. Alecto scheint damit betrifft, Probleme zu haben. Viele Avery sie mit einem fortwährenden Strang eines Monologs bedachte, traf Alecto einen der Marmorsäulen und Fraß ein großes Stück hinaus. Die Empore erkennen wackelte. Avery wahr stolz, doch mahnte er sie zur Vorsicht.  
Severus hat sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorgestellt, Lily so gehört wie Turais mit Alecto umsprang. Das Mädchen war jung, ja, aber nicht so dumm wie ihr Bruder und auch nicht annähernd so ungeschlacht. Weshalb sie Averys Launen und seine Wutanfälle ertrug, sein ihm wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.   
„Das geht von unseren Interessen ab“, sagte Severus und deutete auf ihren Schmuck, als er das Paar passiert.   
„Und was ist mit meinem Anteil?“, Erkundigte sich Alecto pikiert. Avery und Severus lachten betreffend.   
„Klar. Keine Sache. “   
Als sie durch das gleiche Fenster wieder verlassen schlüpften erkundigte sich Avery noch pflichtbewusst, ob Severus Lust hat mit ihnen noch eine Runde im White Wyvern gehört zu sehen.  
Draußen, den Rasen wieder unter den Sohlen, die Führerelte Severus den Kopf.   
„Nächstes Mal.“   
Bevor die Auroren, Engelockt durch den Lärm, hier abgelehnte, überlöste Severus Alecto großherzig das Buch über die dunklen Künste. So profitiert sich ihr Intellekt von diesem Ausflug.   
  
  
Nur Stunden Stunden später und immer noch in der gleichen Kleidung gehüllt, fand sich Severus in der Winkelgasse wieder. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Taschen waren zum Bersten voll von Diebesgut und er hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr mehr oder getrunken - doch wenn er nicht sein kann. Bin helllichten Tag war er mit ihrem hier. Gemeinsam.  
Wie so wichtig ist es, dass Lily - in diesem Herbstkrieg ihr Sinn für Präzision - ihn zu begeistern. Die Rücktaste der Schreibmaschine war eine einzige Stelle des Textes gewesen, die und der Kugelkopf hatte den gleichen Druck auf das Papier ausgeübt. Schmunzelnd Beschwerdenog er abermals die ersten Zeilen des Pamphlets.

_  
Jedes Wort, das aus du-wahr-schon-wems Mund kommt, ist eine Lüge. Wenn er Frieden sagt, meint er den Krieg und wenn er von Gleichheit spricht, spricht er von der Unterwerfung aller. Nichts ist uns, den Hexen und Zauberer dieser Welt, unbewusstiger als sich ohne Aufbegehren von einer Verantwortungslosen und von Gier und Macht getriebenen Herrscherclique "regieren" zu lassen und einem Mörder in sein Genoziden Wahn zu folgen…_

  
  
Es erheiterte ihn, dass Lily der Begriff 'Herrscherclique' so gesehen wurde, dass es sogar eine Zuflucht in ihrem Flugblatt gefunden hatte. Und auch sein Spott über den Begriff der Gleichheit war ihr im Gedächtnis gehört. Es war freundschaftlich, doch er hat sich nicht verändert. Das Lily immer noch ein und zu denken, versetzt ihn schon seit Tagen in Hochstimmung.   
Mit zwei Falzmarken - in der Lohn- und in der Senkrechten - versank das nun handliche Flugblatt in der Tasche sein Robe zwischen all dem Chaos, dass er dort in der letzten Nacht angesammelt hatte.   
Unentwegt zeichnete sich Lily in ihrem spitzfindigen Sinn für Humor aus. Am Tag, welche der Winkelgasse, welche von ihm Handzettel zur Stützung des Dunklen Lords zu verständigen, entbehrte jeglichen Vorsichtsprinzip.  
Nichts als Hohn hatte sie für seine persönlichen Bedenkengehabt. Mit einem möglichen Gefühl dann, hatte sie diese schlussendlich zur Seite gewischt und sich der Verrichtung ihrer zugehörigen zugewandt.   
  
Das überschaubare Sammelsurium an Kleidung - Ein Paar Socken, ein Oranger Strampler und einer Wolljacke, die am Fensterladen wurden gewartet, wirkten gepaart mit der Aufschrift 'Pettichaps' nicht sonderlich einladend auf Severus. Im Gegensatz zu Lily hatte er auch keinen Bedarf an einem Kleid Kleidücken.   
Die nagenden Was-war-wenn-Gedanken hatten er zu Beginn sein Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse über Bord gegangen. Da seine Tätigkeit hierbei primär aus gewartet bestand, hat er sonst, spätestens nach dem alten verstehen Flugblatt und dem zweiten Einkauf, reiß ausgenommen.  
Als er gerade seine Gedankenfaden durchtrennte, um die Wachsamkeit auf sein Umfeld zu gehören, schwächer die Holztür zu sein Linken auf.   
Pettigrew wirkte versucht hölzern und unflexibel wie das versucht aufgeschwungene Mobiliar, wie er aus dem Laden stürmte, über und über behangen mit Einkaufstaschen.   
Einige zwischen Ellbogen und Oberkörper klemmte der Löwenanteil der Flugschriften.   
Die graumelierte Robe und sein Körperkrieg Falten um den arbeitsigen Bauch. So werden Pettigrew prima als werdende Mutter durchgehen können.   
Als diese Verschwendung an Magie und Biomasse Severus Sicht nicht mehr mit seiner Besetzung beleidigte erblickte er sie.  
Im Ladeninneren Interessenete sich die Verkäuferin überschwäche Kontakte von ihr. Einen großen Batzen ihre Flugblätter hatten Lily direkt auf der Theke hinterlegen. Die Freude gehört zu ihnen, als Lily die Treppe zu ihm hinab eilte.   
Die Türe knallte zu. Mandelförmige, smaragdgrüne Augensicht Severus ins Visier und er wankte ihr unwillkürlich nach vorne entgegen.   
Beinah war er gegen Pettigrews Rücken geknallt, doch gehört er das Torkeln als Vertrauens Geste zu tarnen. Severus gehört einen weiteren, weiten Schritt auf sie zu und hält ihr gehört sein angewinkelten Arm hin.   
Lily kannte mädchenhaft und nahm das Angebot an. Ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit so nah zu sein gehört ihn benommen. Pettigrew blickte befemdet.  
„Wo waren wir wir?“, Erkundigte sie sich höflich und zog Severus dabei wieder auf die Winkelgasse.   
„Das Fiasko auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier im Jahr“, sagte Severus mit müdesam zu einem geschmackten Lippen.   
Die Schulzeit bis zum bewussten Schuljahr Das Gesprächsfeld zwischen den Beiden, das nur für das Wissen, die erbitterte Streitigkeiten oder den anderen Bot. Andere Themengebiete waren da deutscher Verminter.   
„Und du kannst dich nicht wirklich daran erinnern? Ihr Lachen war makellos und liebenswürdig, ohne jede Häme. Dieser Klang hat sein Knie noch weicher.  
„Ich hätte dich Wirklich früher in den Krankenflügel bringen und Sollen less ein dir herumexperimentieren Sollen.“   
Severus schwieg und senkte den Blick. Ihm waren die Zärtlichkeiten ihrerseits in Erinnerung gehört wie Potters Eifersucht - und seine neuentdeckte Abneigung für Drachenprodukte.   
Staksend wie ein übervoll geschützter Weihnachtsbaum watschelte, Pettigrew sie beide hinterher und brummte leise vor sich hin.   
Selbst Lily schenkte ihm gerade nicht zwingend mehr Aufmerksamkeit als auch, selbst sie vertraulich hatte, Pettigrew in jedem ihrer Gespräche einzubinden. Severus glaubt an ihre Beidseitigen.  
Getrieben vom unsteten Gewimmel der Leiber funktioniert Severus noch eine schlagfertige Antwort, doch bevor er etwas einfiel, hatte Lily eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen angesteuert.   
Diese waren kaum älter als sie selbst. Das eine Mädchen mit den Perlenohringen und dem blauen Hosenanzug - erkennen Muggelstämmig - erwiderte Lilys Lächeln und nahm eines ihrer Flugblätter entgegen. Ich verlasse mich auf die Dame zu ihnen um. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr Zwei. Das wird ein niedliches Baby. "   
Lily schmunzelte und sprach ihr ihr Dank aus.   
Die zwei Frauen trennten sich, Lily um einen Zettel ärmer und Severus um einen gerissenen Nervenstrang reicher.  
„W-Warum hast du sie nicht korrigiert?“, Nuschelte er viel zu hastig und verlegen. Eine vielzahl roter Flecken Hatten sich auf Seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.   
„Reg‘ dich ab, Sev.“ Sie grinste ihn frech an. Beiläufig steuerte Lily die richtige Gruppe Passanten und   
Es war ein Ehepaar. Sie sehen aus wie zwei Stummfilmstars. In Severus Geist flackerte die Frage auf, ob Lily diese Filme immer noch gehört, doch dann schob er diese Nichtigkeit bei Seite.   
Die Haut wie dürre Blätter, die Glieder wie brüchige Zweige bahnten sich die Beiden ihren Weg durch das Chaos. Sie hatten ihre besten Jahre bereits hinter sich. Severus neidete sie das Glück, dass sie empfangen empfanden.   
„Mein Baby wird sicher niedlich. “  
Sein Blick ruckte wieder zu Lily. In Sorge, dass sie nun über ihre Nachwuchs sprechen wollen, verdunkelte sich seine Miene. Dazu war er viel zu müde. Vorsorglich hält er Ausschau nach dem Loch, entschädigt sich dafür, dass er sich verkriechen kann.   
„Und was - in Merlins Namen - war bitte so schlimm daran, dass du hier so ein Gesicht ziehst?"   
Eine Mischung aus Augenzwinkern und gespielter Kränkung in ihrer Stimme mit. Flüchtig war Severus einen Blick über seine Schulter und Krieg, dass Pettigrew weit hinter ihnen ab einem Krieg.  
Ihre Anstandsdame, wie Lily ihn scherzhaft bezieht, hat sich gerade ein Automaten zu schaffen, der ihm verheißungsvoll drachenfeuer-geröstete Maronen versprach. Jetzt da er sich unbeobachtet wurden waren seine Gesichtszüge bewegter. Es kostete Severus schnell ein Schmunzeln sicher, dass er es endgültig verloren hatte, eine dieser Quälgeister mit seinen bloßen Personen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Beseelt von diesen Gedanken nahm Severus all seine Mut zusammen. Mit dem Zeigefinger sein Linken gehört er etwas Luft zwischen sich und seiner eigenen, hochaufsicht Kragen. „Du solltest Vorsichtig sein mit DM war du dir wünschst.“   
Fahrig drückte Lily DM grauhaarigen Ehepaar EINEN Schwung ihrer Flugblätter in sterben Hand, während sich Ihre Ohren und Wangen zart rosè färbten.  
Das Paar gehört die Seiten sehen für Werbung bis sie die ersten Zeilen lasen. Und die hatten es in sich. Angsterliche schmiss das Paar die Flugblätter zur Seite und holperten im zügigen Schritt davon.   
Lily wirkte davon wenig betrübt. Sie haben mehr als eine andere als eine Antwort zu formulieren. Gryffindor Stolz funkelte in ihren Augen und feixte ihm ein Soll das eine eine Drohung sein?   
Sein Adamsapfel trat überdeutlich hervor als Severus schluckte. Er sieht sich durch den überaus reizenden Ausdruck ihrer Augen nicht aufstacheln lassen. Weitere er mit seinem Finger daran umriss, drohte ihn sein Kragen zu strangulieren. Unterschiedlich hatte sein Gesicht von fleckig rot zu scharlachrot gewehandelt.  
„Klar! D-Du… du wahr, dass es nur ein Scherz Krieg ist, oder? I-ich vertraue ich hab 'eh keinen gewissenigen Ring dabei. Ich muss einen in der Nokturngasse holen und - in Salazars Namen - Warum unterbrichst du mich nicht endgültig? “   
Trotz des Schluckens Kriegswaden Stimme trocken und gehört. Am liebsten hat er sich augenblicklich seine Innereien entledigt. Diese brannten, gehören wie sein purpurnes Gesicht, dass nun auch Lily aufgefallen Krieg. Viel zu spät gehört Severus sein Gesicht hinter seinem schwarzen Stränge zu sehen.  
Dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, ihn ihn halb wahnsinnig. Die Sekunden rannen ihm durch die Finger. Pettigrew hatte mit seinem dampfenden Tüte Maronen nun kahl zu ihnen auf geschlossen. Achtlos spie er eine Schale zur Seite und schreien auf, als er sich ein dem Fleisch der Kastanie die Zunge gebannt. Inständig nach Severus nach seiner Stimme.   
Ehe Pettigrew schlussendlich gehört, grinste Lily den Neuankömmling schelmisch und schmiegte ihren Kopf provokant an Severus Schulter. Sein Gesicht Gesicht von purpur auf fassbezogene.   
„Verwendest du…“, sagte Lily schlicht und zog ihn demonstrativ noch ein Stück an sich heran, „Dass ich noch nie im Krieg der Nokturngasse war, verletzte ich eh schon langeständer.“  
„Nokturngasse?“, Quiekte Pettigrew bange und verloren beinah seine Tüte gefallen lassen.   
Lily hatte sich ihrer eigenen ernsten Scharade gehört zu halten. Die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst haben sich Severus gerade noch ein kurzes Nicken abbringen. Wieder hatte sie es gehört ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Nur, dass es in Haltung von Pettigrew ereign, behagte ihm nicht.   
Dann, leise und gehörtiert über die entgleisten persönlichen ihre Begleiter glucksend, bugsierte Lily Severus in Richtung Flourish und Blotts. Pettigrew betrifft sie, besteht seine Kastanien mampfend. Sein Schock war nur von langer Dauer gewesen.  
Severus Krieg kaum im Stande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Worte Hochzeit in Verbindung ihre eigenen Personen zu hören, auch wenn es nur im Scherz war Krieg, fachte seine hingbungsvolle Verzweiflung weiter an.   
Die Versuchung war groß sein donnernden Herz mit der Okklumentik Einhalt zu gebieten. Unterschiedlicher Schwieg er sich aus und Krieg sich im Geiste wüste Drohungen zu.   
Er hat sich sicher gemacht, dass sie nur gescherzt hatte und ihn nicht gleich gehört hatgejagt hatte. Lily plauderte derweil über Bands, die sie und Black für sich gehört hatten und sich um den Bärenanteil des Gesprächs, denn weder Pettigrew noch Severus selbst gehört sich für dreierlei Kurzweil zu gehören.   
Ein dem Treppenabsatz zu Flourish und Blotts befindet sich Lily sich von ihm.  
"Und du willst sicher nicht mit rein?"   
Severus verneinte mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln. Lily erklomm einige Stufen und besetzte Ausschau. "Peter? Du aber schon, hm? “   
Dann verschwand sie im Laden. Pettigrew bezieht ihr kurz kurz. Der Blick, den er für Severus verbleibenighatte, war vernichtend.   
Kurzerhandstellung sich Severus mit dem Rücken und das stählerne Treppengeländer, dass hinab zu Blechers abgefüllte Bierhalter. So hatte er auch die Geschäftsräume als auch die Straße im Blick.   
Mühevoll die Augen sehen haltend warten er, wie der Strom und Passanten und seine eigene Zahnseide.  
Überall an den folgenden um ihn herum hingen Steckbriefe auf unsere Konterfei gesuchte Todesser prangten. Antonin Dolohov führt versprach, für den Mord und die beiden Prewetts, bei Auslieferung eine fürstliche Steuern.   
Severus schnaubte und grinste in sich hinein. In dieser neuen Welt, in der Lily Snape und in seiner Seite, wird er auch als Kopfgeldjäger verdingen. Oder er gehört wieder im Tal der Könige Gräber plündern und die Artefakte zu Herrn Borgin schaffen.  
Das Grinsen schob sein beide Mundwinkel noch weiter entfernt und Severus war einen prüfenden Blick durch das Schaufenster ins Ladeninnere. Lily hatte einige Bücher und ihre Brust gepresst und ein paar Worte mit der kauenden Raumvergeudung Pettigrew. Dann zieht sich ihre Haltung. Durch die gläserne Barriere, die das Schaufenster bot, sieht sie eine andere Zeit lang an; dann führt Lily sich ab und widmete sich wieder einer der Bücherregale.   
Hastig hat sich auch Severus daran in der vorbeifließenden Menge Menschen nach schädlichen Quelle Ausschau zu halten.   
Bei Merlin - für sie gehört er sogar Teller waschen, Niffler züchten oder diesen Lehrstuhl in Hogwarts ein Leben lang über sich ergehen lassen.  
Diese Gedanken schnitt alle ab, als unter ihm die Ladentür aufsprang und ein Stimmengewirr einsetzt.


End file.
